A Time Of My Choosing
by Alialena
Summary: When Draco Malfoy misses his weekly probation meeting Auror Harry Potter and his partner Ron Weasley agree to quietly look into it. What they discover at his home will send them and their wives on a mission through time. After all the only reason Draco Malfoy would go back in time would be for evil purposes... Right? Soulbond, Time Travel, HP/GW HR/RW DM/AG
1. Chapter 1

Harry leaned back in his chair and stretched moving his head to the left then the right. A small crack was his reward for doing so as he returned his attention to the several forms still on his desk. He chuckled while shaking his head as the door to the bullpen opened and a very familiar muscular red-haired man walked in causing Harry to grin.

"Hey, Ron! Wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow." Harry stood up and embraced his brother as Ron laughed.

"Yeah, well you know Mione. She wanted to make sure her office was still standing after the month we were away so I thought I'd come with her." Ron gazed at the desk that was beside Harry's and groaned it was overflowing with paperwork to the point he couldn't even see his in and out baskets.

"Maybe I should have just stayed home…" Harry laughed at the horrified tone of Ron's voice before shaking his head.

"Sorry Mate no sympathy from me. My desk was in the same state when I returned from my honeymoon two years ago. And I seem to recall A few of the forms having the name Ronald on them." Harry watched as Ron sat down lifting his quill.

"Yeah, yeah I should have expected this. Don't suppose you might find it in your heart to give me A little help? I kinda would like to see my new wife sometime before the next century?"

"Fine, fine. Hermione would never forgive me if I was responsible for you being trapped by paperwork." Harry levitated half of the paperwork over onto his desk. "Mind you'll owe me for this."

"Anything you want Mate!" Ron chirped happily as both men started in on the mountain of paperwork hoping to get out before the sun rose when the door to the bullpen was flung open.

Both Harry and Ron looked up to see a man with brown hair panting in the doorway.

Harry got up and walked over to him. "Dennis, what is it?"

Dennis Creevey shook his head. "Harry you have no idea how relieved I am to see you here." His eyes caught sight of Ron and he nodded. "You too Ron." He turned back to Harry. "Draco didn't show up for his check-in, Harry. Astoria hasn't reported him missing yet what with the past and all that but she's frantic." He shook his head "I don't know what to do Harry. I should report him missing I am his parole officer but. Something just doesn't feel right."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "We'll give Draco the benefit of the doubt for tonight Dennis. Technically since you just told Ron and me you did report it. We'll go and speak with Astoria tomorrow and depending on what she tells us we'll issue a warrant or a search party."

Dennis nodded brushing his fringe from his eyes. "Thanks, Harry I really appreciate this."

Harry waved the younger man off. "Don't mention it. I mean that Dennis. Go on home Ron and I will take care of this."

Dennis nodded to Ron before he turned to leave the two Aurors who retreated back to their desks. Ron was rubbing the bridge of his nose cursing under his breath.

"Bloody hell Harry what are you even thinking? You know how Draco's release works, no checkup and he's supposed to be sent directly to Azkaban."

Harry leaned back his chair resting on the two back legs. "I know that Ron I do but, I dunno maybe I'm doing this as A favor to Narcissa. She did save me after all. Look we'll go to speak to Astoria right after breakfast. Maybe she knows something she doesn't think she does."

"Yeah, I guess," Ron said after a moment before standing up summoning his cloak into his hands. "We better get home and put off this paperwork for later."

Harry considered A moment before summoning his own cloak. "Yeah, I think you're right. Besides Ginny is going to get home from Bulgaria tomorrow." His lips curled into A smile simply at the thought of his wife.

"Oh yeah, that's right! How'd the match go anyway?" Ron asked pulling his cloak on.

Harry snorted. "Do you really have to ask? They won of course. Gin was the star scorer 280-40 Harpies. Hopefully, we'll be able to make supper Sunday. I know Molly is eager to see Ginny." He shook his head as he flipped off the light. "Hardest thing about having a famous Quidditch player for a wife is the separation."

Ron shrugged following Harry out. "Pretty hard when it's your baby sister to Mate."

Harry laughed throwing his arm around Ron's shoulder. "Do me a favor mate. Don't call her that to her face or she is liable to shove a quaffle where the sun doesn't shine."

A blush covered Ron's face causing even his ears to red. "Duly noted."

* * *

Nine AM found Harry and Ron knocked on the door to the small manor Draco owned along with his wife Astoria. Ron glanced around as Harry knocked again "I gotta say Harry I never expected Draco to wind up in a place like this. What with his er… personality?"

Harry shrugs. "He has changed since we left Hogwarts Ron." Harry turned back to the door as a pale woman answered the door her eyes were red and it was obvious to both men she had spent A great bit of time crying. Her black hair fell loosely down her back making her appear fragile as a doll.

"He-hello?" Her voice was soft kind even as she trembled at the sight of the two Aurors.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Creevey reported to us that Draco missed his parole check-in. We were hoping that you'd allow us into your home? We only want to ask you a few questions about his disappearance." Harry smiled at the slight woman in a manner he hoped was disarming. It appeared to work as Astoria paused before nodding opening the door.

"Come in, we'll speak in the den. Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea please," Harry replied as he sat down looking around. He was impressed he would have thought any home of Draco's would be covered in Slytherin colors. But the den was nice and open creams and pale blues and greens. Ron sat beside Harry and pulled out some parchment and a quill as Astoria poured the three of them tea her hands shaking.

"You don't have any house elves?" Ron asked taking the cup with a nod of thanks. Astoria shook her head.

"Draco says he has bad memories of owning house elves. We employ a squib woman to assist me with the housework though." She sat down with her own cup of tea after handing Harry his.

Harry took a sip of the tea before setting it down on the saucer. "Mrs. Malfoy-"

"Astoria." The woman interrupted. "Please I know I am A Malfoy but it makes Draco...sad."

Harry nodded after a moment. "Alright, Astoria. Mr. Creevey Draco's parole officer told us Draco didn't show up for his check in yesterday. Did he come here to talk to you?"

Astoria simply nodded.

"After which he came and informed Ronald and me. Astoria as of yet we four are the only ones to know your husband is missing." Harry watched as Astoria's eyes widened with something that almost appeared to be hope. "We want to give Draco the benefit of the doubt. So please. If you know anything you need to tell us."

Astoria stared into her cup before she set it down. "I haven't been well lately. Draco knew immediately why and so did I. But, he refused to accept it. You see… My family is cursed It doesn't show up in every generation." A single tear ran down her cheek. "Lucky me I guess. The healers at Saint Mungo's confirmed it without any doubt. I am dying due to my blood curse. Once we were certain I stopped my contraceptive potions." She smiled sadly at the two men. "It'll lessen the time I have left without a doubt but at least Draco will have someone after I am gone."

Harry swallowed hard "And there isn't anything to be done?"

Astoria shook her head "Sadly no, it is inevitable. I think the longest someone lasted with the blood curse was twenty years after diagnosis."

Ron frowned. "But Draco isn't one to take this sitting down. What happened Astoria?"

She bit her lip "That's just it. Ronald is it?" Ron nodded. "Once I told him I wanted to have a baby so he'd have someone after I was… gone. He pulled away from me! It, he has never been like that before. I truly didn't understand. He locked himself into his office and only came out to meet Dennis or to eat a meal. But…" She trailed off her brow furrowed. "The day after he saw Dennis last week he came out of his office finally. He was beaming as if he had been hit with a powerful cheering charm. He lifted me into the air laughing and spun around in a circle. He was so happy it was contagious. Even I was laughing. We made our way to the bedroom and." A light blush covered her cheeks as she cut herself off. "Then I woke up the next morning and he was gone. The only thing I found was this."

She pulled a torn piece of parchment from her robes and handed it to Harry who read it aloud.

" _Tori, I will save you. I love you forever. Dragon._ Is Dragon a nickname you call him?" Harry asked handing to note back to her as she nodded.

"I don't know where he went Harry I'm terrified he might be trying dark arts to save me. Harry, I love Draco. But, I couldn't live if he turned back to save me. Please, please find my Dragon. Save him from himself."

Harry took another sip of his tea thinking over everything Astoria had told him. Before he nodded. "Alright, Astoria. Ron and I will do whatever we can to try and bring Draco back to you. Would you allow us to look around Draco's office?"

Astoria quickly stood up and nodded "Of course, please. And feel free to take anything you feel might help you find him. I-I'm not stupid Harry I know you are doing us A great favor. I will owe you for this until my dying day."

Harry stood up followed by Ron. "Well, I'm just re-paying my own debt Astoria. So let's just call us even?"

Astoria smiled and nodded after a moment leading them to the door to Draco's office. "I'll leave you to it then. Thank you again. Feel free to allow yourselves out once you are done. I have some errands I need to run." Astoria unlocked the door with a touch of her wand and turned to walk down the hall.

Harry reached out and opened the door. It was a mess bits of parchment covered the floor and there was a cauldron set up on Draco's desk. "Watch where you step Ron." Harry carefully stepped over the parchment as he made his way to the cauldron and peered down into it. It was almost full of a dark red potion.

"Bloody hell…" Harry turned to see Ron holding one of the pieces of parchment.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry was slowly and carefully ladling the potion into a container in case it was helpful.

"Harry I'd know this handwriting anywhere, and it isn't Draco's." Ron walked over to Harry holding up a piece so Harry could see.

Harry finished transferring the potion and set it next to the cauldron before he took the parchment in his hands. "Blimey, you're right Ron. This is Snape's handwriting… Are they all?"

Ron nodded "Yeah every piece I've looked at was written by Snape."

Harry shook his head. "Gather every piece you see. Draco made some kind of potion. My gut says the reason is somewhere in this mess of parchment and Snape's thoughts."

Ron nodded as he quietly began to gather the parchment into a pile. As he was doing that Harry looked around for anything else in the office that might be helpful but quickly came up blank.

Harry took one final look around before scooping up the container. "I think this is all we're going to find Ron. Let's get back to the office." Ron simply nodded holding the large pile in his arms. Harry gently shut the door to Draco's office behind him and they apparated back to the ministry opening the door to the bullpen to hear A set of feminine voices laughing and chatting.

Harry smiled seeing his wife perched on the top of his desk still in her Quidditch robes she was laughing and shaking her head causing her hair to fall into her eyes. Hermione was laughing just as hard though she was dressed in a business suit her robes opened as she sat in Ron's chair. They seemed to be looking over a pile of pictures Ginny held in her hands.

Harry set the container on one of his coworker's desks before wrapping his arms around his wife's middle and kissing her neck as she squeaked.

"Harry!" She giggled before resting her hands over Harry's

"You're home earlier then you said you'd be." Harry smiled brushing her red hair behind her ear. Ginny shrugged.

"I may have ditched practice." Ginny laughed at Harry's worried expression "Don't worry The captain saw me leaving and gave me a thumbs up. Hermione and I were just looking over their pictures of America. A good mix of muggle and magical. We need to go on A trip like that sometime." She captured Harry's lips with her own pulling back after a few moments to see Hermione welcoming her new husband in roughly the same manner through her shirt was more than a little mused up from their snogging.

Ginny shook her head. "So where were you and Ron? We expected you to both still be here with all the paperwork we figured that Ron would have found on his return."

Harry frowned and turned to Ron who shrugged. "They are going to find out one way or another Harry, not to mention four sets of eyes are far better than two."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Tell us what exactly Harry?" Both she and Ginny looked at their husbands expectantly as Harry sighed running his fingers through his eternally messy hair.

"Draco missed his parole hearing and has gone missing. Ron and I went to speak with his wife she's frantic and terrified that he is doing something to save her. She is dying of a blood curse. She let us into Draco's office and we found parchment all over the room and an almost full cauldron of an unknown potion." Harry nodded over to the container. "And every piece of parchment was written by Snape."

Hermione reached out to take some of the pile from Ron. "Well if this is our only clue let's get busy reading. It's all out of order I imagine so be certain to have your own parchment and quill to take note of anything that seems important." With those instructions, they all got comfortable and began to read.

It was slow going for several hours. When Hermione had deduced that it was out of order she wasn't wrong. Snape seemed to ramble on one sheet then be precise down to the punctuation on the next. Finally, after having broken for a small lunch it was Ginny who found the first clue.

"Lily… Harry this is talking about your Mum listen! _If I close my eyes I can almost smell the strawberries from her shampoo. I can hear her voice,_ her _laugh. I can see her tucking her hair behind her ear as the breeze was determined to blow it all over her face. If I truly sit there I can feel the tentative touch of her lips from our first kiss. I'm so close Lily…_ Harry did Snape and your Mom date?"

Harry shrugged not looking up from his own sheet of parchment. "I couldn't tell you Gin. But good Somehow this involves my Mum. Search for any other mention of my Mum's name."

It didn't take long after that before Hermione swallowed hard. "Harry I think I found something. _The potion is complete. If all works as it should I should wake up in my younger body with my full memories and self. I'll be able to save her… Even if she winds up with Potter, in the end, her being alive and still my friend is enough. It's enough._ A potion to go back in time?" Hermione frowned as she glanced over at the container and began searching the parchment she had left for the recipe he must have created.

"But, it obviously didn't work… I mean Mum and Dad are still dead Mione…" Harry bit his lip as Ginny gave him A gentle squeeze. He smiled and kissed her "Keep looking. Any mention of time travel or my Mum."

Ron spoke up only minutes later. "I think I found it Harry and I think this is the final piece." He held the piece of parchment out to Harry it was tear stained and the writing was messy. But it was without a doubt still Snape's.

" _The potion failed, Not because it won't work… I know it'll work it just will not work for me. I'm too old. My brain does not contain the plasticity necessary for being in my younger form. I am too old. Maybe if I was still a young man… But no, anything over twenty-five and it just won't work. I'm sorry Lily...I'm so sorry._ "

All four of them sat silently Before Harry broke the silence with a simple question. "Mione? Did you find the recipe for the time travel potion?"

Hermione nodded once holding the recipe in her hand.

Harry licked his suddenly dry lips "Am I to assume that the end result in the potion I found in Draco's office?"

"Yes, Harry. I'm certain it is." Hermione bit her lip as she felt Ron's arms encircle her. "Draco went back in time… I am certain of it. Being twenty-three he is under the age Snape felt able to go back."

"But why? Why did he leave his wife to use a time travel potion? It doesn't make any sense." Ron frowned as Harry chewed his bottom lip.

"Astoria said she was afraid that Draco would look to the dark arts to save her. What if he went back… to save Voldemort?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes "Harry I don't think Draco is that desperate." Her eyes softened and sighed "But if it was to save his wife…"

Harry nodded "He'd do just about anything for her. Not much choice then." He stood up and summoned a glass and poured some of the potion into it. Ginny stood up eyes wide.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Harry?"

"I have to go after him and bring him back Ginny. It's my job as an Auror and I promised Astoria I'd do everything to save him from himself." Harry held the glass up "Well then bottoms up."

"Hold on a moment there mate!" Ron stood up along with Hermione "You aren't planning to do this as a solo mission I hope?"

"Well, I was…"

Hermione interrupted Harry as she summoned her own glass "I don't think so Harry we didn't let you go on your own when we were hunting the Horcruxes. Whatever gave you the idea we'd let you go back in time on your own?" She poured the same amount of potion into her own cup followed by Ron.

"What she said mate remember we were called the golden trio for a reason."

Harry swallowed and turned to Ginny to see her holding her own glass a glare aimed directly at him "Harry James Potter if you think I'm going to be the good girl and stay behind this time. You have another thing coming. I'm not a little sixteen-year-old girl anymore I am a grown woman A powerful witch and more than that I'm your wife."

Harry simply nodded as he poured potion into her glass. "I'd rather not have you pissed at me for the next ten years or so. Well then." He handed her the glass and held his own out. "See you in the past."

With that, all four swallowed the potion simultaneously and closed their eyes due to the taste.

When Harry opened his eyes he barely dodged away from certain death as he heard the voice that still haunted his nightmares.

 **"KILL THE BOY! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! SNIFF… SMELL HIM!**

Harry took proper hold of the sword of Gryffindor and winced. _Oh goody… fighting the Basilisk again. Just what I always wanted to do._ He caught sight of Ginny lying alongside the diary as if dead and his lips became pencil thin before he turned. The first time he had no idea. This time. This time Fawkes wouldn't need to save his life. He looked over at Tom and grinned before he ran towards the blind monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry ran at the basilisk the sword held perpendicular to his body he ducked and weaved as the blind beast kept lunging at him. Harry slashed keeping the blinded snake on edge unsure of where it was. It lunged again and after a spin dodge, He lifted the sword above his head and bright it down ending the creature's life in a final strike which separated its head from its body. Harry laughed as he was coated in the red blood which sprayed from the headless corpse before walking over to the head and carefully yanking out one of the many teeth.

Tom wasn't paying him any care much to in shock that Harry not only survived but utterly decimated Slytherin's monster. He walked back over to Ginny his attention primarily on her as he listened to Tom gaping. He was out of breath and would need the shower of all showers but _this_ nightmare was almost over. He stroked his wife's tiny cold hand and grinned up at Tom. "Bye Tom." And before the figure could even raise his wand Harry stabbed the fang deep into the diary. Several times he stabbed watching as it bled out its inky blood. Tom vanished with a howl of outrage and Harry's wand dropped to the ground. Ginny's eyes flew open and she took a deep breath coughing she looked around and groaned.

"Oh of all the places…"

Harry couldn't help but grin. It was his wife without a doubt. The potion had worked and more than that he wasn't alone. Without a thought, he pressed his lips firmly to hers his fingers tangled up in her red hair. Ginny seemed startled for a moment before she kissed him back just as fiercely her arms wrapped around his neck. Ginny deepened the kiss nibbling at his bottom lip before Harry finally pulled back.

"G-gin, no more. Remember we're in our younger bodies."

Ginny sat up a bit woozy and looked at her tiny hands. "Yeah, I know you're right… I just when you started kissing me." She shrugged as Harry smiled.

"It won't be to long Gin, we'll find Draco and be on our way and you can snog me any place you'd like."

Ginny smirked, "I'll hold you to that Mr. Potter." Harry got to his feet and reached to help her up. As soon they were both standing Ginny frowned at the destroyed diary before she picked it up "The first one… We had no idea but now we do. Oh, Harry how am I going to pretend to be an eleven-year-old? How am I even going to get to sleep without being in your arms? It's hard enough when I'm traveling but I don't even have Quidditch to distract myself here."

Harry smiled and paused a moment before running the blade of Gryffindor's sword along one of the basilisk's many teeth allowing the poison to penetrate deeply into the blade. "Ginny… Gin sweetheart it should only take a few days to deal with Draco. You can handle that long I'm sure." He bent down kissing her lips again. "And no one said we can't kiss or hug. It just needs to be more innocent… Or at least out of view."

Ginny nodded after a moment as Harry slid the sword into his belt and led his wife by the hand to the opening of the chamber. He grabbed the sorting hat and tucked it into his belt as well. Fawkes was waiting for them as Harry paused "Ron!"

A moment later the red-haired boy's face appeared in the hole his face was emotionless except for his eyes and Harry sighed in relief. "I got Gin, other than being a bit irked about waking up _here_ she's fine."

Relief filled the boy's face as he helped first Ginny then Harry through the hole. He gave Harry a tight hug "Didn't want to say anything until I knew you were you." He went to Ginny and hugged her tight "Bloody hell am I glad you both made it back with me." His shoulders slumped a bit.

Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder "She's petrified right now Ron I'm sure she made it. Just don't snog her in front of the entire school when she comes to the great hall after being fixed."

Ron chuckled looking at Ginny's slightly swollen lips "Can't promise anything Mate." Ron tucked Ginny's hair behind her ear "Shouldn't you be more upset?"

Ginny glared up at her older brother "Don't you think I'm trying? I'm not a scared eleven year old anymore Ron after the final battle how could this affect me as it did the first time around."

Harry nodded in agreement. It made sense after all they were far more mature being this young was half a lifetime ago. "I think the best idea Gin is to act in shock. We don't want anyone becoming suspicious after all. Now we just need to get out of here." He glanced over at Fawkes who was once more offering his tail to them. "Right just like last time Ron grab the Git's hand and Gin's hand I'll take Gin's other hand."

Ron nodded before nudging Lockhart with his foot "Ohy get on up! We're getting out of here stand up and hold tight to my hand."

The obliviated man shrugged a goofy grin on his face as he stood up and took Ron's hand. Ron just shook his head "Let's get going the faster we get out of here the faster we can get away from him." Ginny took his hand holding tight before reaching for Harry's a smile on her lips.

"Gin, even covered in blood and ink you are the most beautiful woman…"

Ron groaned "Come on Romeo don't forget that Mum and Dad are in McGonagall's office right now convinced that Ginny is dead!"

Harry paused before he rubbed the back of his head "Er, right not the time." He took her tiny hand in his squeezing it before he grabbed hold of Fawkes's tail and held tight. It didn't take long until they were back in Myrtle's bathroom the ghost was waiting for them and seemed disappointed to see Harry alive.

Harry beamed up at her "I took care of the beast that killed you Myrtle. There's nothing left holding you here. It'll never hurt anyone else. Please. It's time for you to let go." He wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders as Myrtle seemed unsure.

"You mean it? You do don't you…"

"Of course Myrtle. Your Mum and Dad are waiting for you." Ginny smiled at the ghost girl "They've waited long enough don't you think?"

Myrtle turned and looked up "So bright... I can see... I can see...Mum…" And with a brief flash of light Myrtle vanished finally allowing herself to let go.

Ron grinned "Nice one Mate we should have done that first time around." Harry simply nodded his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders as tears ran down her cheeks she huddled to his side her arm wrapped around his middle the four of them made their way to McGonagall's office leaving bits of blood and muck with every step not saying a single word as they followed Fawkes. As they finally reached McGonagall's office Harry knocked once and opened the door his arm still firmly around his wife not wanting to let her go.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried out in shock and joy as she leapt to her feet it was obvious she had crying and hard as she rushed over to them Harry felt Ginny's hold tighten not wanting to be taken from Harry. Mrs. Weasley didn't care as she wrapped them both in her arms.

"You saved her! You saved my baby! How? How did you do it?"

Harry remembered that was his cue to tell the whole story but his wife's hold around his middle was non-compromising. He bent his head touching his lips to the top of her head "Gin...You've got to let me go so I can do my part…" He could feel her tremble and he kissed the top of her head as he gently loosened his hold over her shoulders but paused and took hold of her hand causing Ginny to relax knowing he wasn't letting her go.

Ginny wouldn't have let her brother know but waking up in the Chamber of Secrets again was affecting her more then she was willing to admit. She didn't have nearly the amount of nightmares as her husband but there were nights he held her as she cried after she woke from a nightmare of the chamber. She feared how she'd handle the next time she slept without him to hold her close. She looked up into his eyes and knew that he knew her thoughts. He smiled and gently tugged her from her Mum's hug walking to McGonagall's desk setting the hat and then the sword on it.

As he told them what happened how he had heard the basilisk all year due to him being a parselmouth. How he and Ron had followed the spiders and finally how Hermione had figured out what the creature was just in time. Ginny crept closer to him until she had her arms wrapped around his middle.

Harry felt her trembling against his back and turned to Dumbledore. The man seemed to be keeping a very interested eye on the two of them. He finally opened his mouth "The only bit I am having trouble with Harry is how Voldemort managed to possess young Miss. Weasley when my connections have assured me he is somewhere in the forests of Albania."

Ginny released a pained cry as she reached into her robes with one shaking hand the other clung to Harry clutching his robes in her fist. "I-it was this!" She placed the destroyed Horcrux beside the sword "I've been writing in it all year I… I was so lonely and he wrote back to me he tricked me made me think he was my friend." She wrapped her arms back around Harry's middle and buried her face in Harry's back as she heard her Father berate her again reminding her to never trust anything that thinks if you can't see their brain.

"What I find myself interested in." Harry blinked as he looked up at Dumbledore This was different from last time he felt Ginny jolt as she realized the same. "Is why exactly Miss. Weasley is so… attached to Mr. Potter. Even pulling from the embrace of her very relieved parents." Dumbledore turned to the Weasleys "Would you mind terribly if I checked them over?"

Mrs. Weasley blinked but shook her head as she took in the scene in front of her. Her baby her eleven-year-old little girl had her arms wrapped tightly around Harry's middle and Harry was resting his hands on top of Ginny's.

Dumbledore walked over to the two of them and waved his wand over them mumbling under his breath after a moment Ginny began to glow a bright scarlet at the same moment Harry was a gold, ribbons of colored energy stretched from their fingertips and could be seen linking them to each other causing veins of gold to Ginny's red and vice versa with Harry. Moments after the charm was cast the glow faded and he frowned "How peculiar… It's hardly ever seen and I daresay I have never even heard of it at this young age...But there is little to no doubt."

"I'm sorry Sir?" Harry asked trying to sound like he had at twelve and as he was utterly baffled it was a good fit. "Little to no doubt of what exactly?"

Ginny looked up with a frown at Dumbledore before she moved to Harry's side his arm wrapping around her as she reached up and held his hand. Dumbledore looked almost amused she decided after a moment of thought.

"Well, Harry my boy it seems that you and Miss Ginevra have become soul bound. Very unusual and exceedingly rare. Completely unheard of at your age for certain." Dumbledore glanced over to Professor McGonagall "Minerva might you have the student roster for this year still available?"

"I yes, of course, it should be in my top drawer." Professor McGonagall indicated the right drawer with a gesture and a quick flick of her wand unlocked it.

"Very good this will have the answers without a doubt." Dumbledore ignored the puzzled looks which filled the room as he pulled out a thin green book and opened it. "Now let me see first years…" He ran his wand down the list of names before he paused suddenly and nodded closing the book and placing it back. "Well then without a doubt after all." Dumbledore rubbed his chin "Well, well...I must admit I'm not certain what to think about this."

"About what exactly Professor?" Mrs. Weasley demanded "What did you find in the roster? What does all of this have to do with Ginny and Harry!"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak before he paused in consideration and turned his complete attention to Harry and Ginny and gave them a fond smile. "I suppose there is nothing to do for it. May I offer my congratulations on your nuptials. Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Harry and Ginny's eyes widened as they turned to see Mrs. Weasley quickly changing color from pale to bright red. Ginny huddled closer to Harry as they waited for her mother to explode.

"Their WHAT!? I could not have heard you correctly Dumbledore!"

"Their nuptials of course Molly. Their marriage. Mind A bit different then it is normally done."

Harry winced as Dumbledore kept talking relieved that Molly hadn't turned her anger onto him. At least not yet.

"And how exactly is it that an eleven-year-old girl and a twelve-year boy are MARRIED? I certainly never gave my permission to approve this!" She turned to Mr. Weasley who was shaking his head. She turned back to Harry and Ginny a smile on her lips "I'm not angry with either of you. I'm certain you had at much choice in this as Arthur and I did."

Harry felt his heart settle down a bit fondly reminded of how quickly Molly could turn off her anger when he was involved. He was reminded of when the twins and Ron had saved him.

Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry and Ginny. "Ginevra? Is it possible that after Harry saved you from Voldemort you may have kissed him?"

Ginny swallowed before dipping her head as she squeezed Harry's hand tighter.

"And Harry do you kiss Ginevra back?"

"I er yes Sir I kissed her," Harry answered after a moment. _Sure I kissed her… if that is what you want to call snogging sir_

Dumbledore nodded "Well that explains everything Molly, Arthur. They shared a first kiss right after Harry saved young Miss. Ginevra's life. Normally nothing would happen except a lot of blushing. However instead of Young Ginevra now owing Mr. Potter the normal life debt. Magic has declared them to instead be soulmates. Possibly due to the normal life debt in addition to feelings already manifesting between the two of them. It could be a combination of many things however the fact remains that magic decided to combine their two souls into a shared one and thus we now have before us, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." He turned back to Arthur and Molly "I do wish to assure you that this could have only have happened if they were truly meant for one another. They were going to be wed in this life. At one time or another."

Molly finally sat down "So...there is nothing we can do about this? Magic has spoken and Harry and Ginny are...married?"

Dumbledore considered her query "If you are asking if the marriage between them can be broken? I would highly recommend against it. As you could see from the charm I performed their souls are slowly beginning to flow into one another. I have no idea how long this may take to complete nor what will happen once it has finished." Dumbledore sat behind McGonagall's desk and steepled his fingers. "It is obvious that their bond has only begun to form. Very little is known about soulbonds in adult wizards and witches. Harry and Ginevra may quite possibly be the youngest to have such a bond." He shook his head as Molly opened her mouth causing the woman to simply nod for him to continue.

"I believe there may be one or two books which discuss A normal soul bond that is one between two of age magicals. However, in those cases the soul bond was fully mature when discovered. I do believe this to be the first developing soul bond to be witnessed. Likely because of Ginevra and Harry's young ages and have only just had their first kiss. Thus I would suggest extreme caution going forth. We can clearly see they are being drawn to one another needing to hold each other more so than many newlyweds I'd dare say." Dumbledore smiled softly as Ginny rested her head against Harry's side even as her hand clung to his resting on her shoulder. " I'd worry about them going more than a few moments without physical touch. And I beg that you forget any ideas of keeping them out of each other's sight for any time at all."

Molly's eyes widened at what Dumbledore was saying. "And what exactly would happen if they were to separate. If I were to take Ginny home right now!"

Dumbledore closed his eyes and swallowed before looking into Molly's eyes. "I do not believe that you'd make it back to the Burrow before Ginevra's heart ceased to beat."

The room went silent. Harry held Ginny even closer to him as he tried to stop trembling. He turned to face Arthur and Molly both of them pale at what Dumbledore had just said. He took a deep steadying breath "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I know neither of you expected something like this. I assure you this was not something that Ginny nor myself planned. But I can promise to be a trustworthy husband to Ginny I would never hurt her. The idea of her in pain makes my heart and soul hurt." He looked down into her wife's bright brown eyes "I love her."

Ginny smiled up at him the idea that they were being forced together was… unnerving but at least they'd be together. _Look on the bright side Ginny, Mum and Dad won't be able to separate us. And I was afraid of sleeping without Harry anyways._ She could almost feel Harry's agreement as she stared up into his beautiful emerald eyes "I love you, Harry."

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "We'll need to find someplace for them to stay until the summer holidays begins. I doubt greatly that Molly would like her daughter in the Boy's dorm." He rubbed his beard "Are the married quarters still accessible?"

Professor McGonagall frowned before whispering under her breath and nodding in affirmation at the results.

Molly walked over to Harry and Ginny and kneeled to look in their eyes. She was trembling like a leaf "Do you both want this? To be married to each other? If you don't I swear on my magic that I will find I way to undo this. Just tell me what you both want."

Harry smiled at the woman he had come to view as his own Mother and placed his hand on her arm. "I love Ginny Mrs. Weasley. When I thought she was dead in the chamber… I felt like my heart had broken in two. To have her here in my arms alive. I don't think I could be happier if I tried."

Ginny beamed up at her Mother a blush coloring her cheeks. "Mum I've been in love with Harry Potter since I can remember but I'm not anymore. I'm in love with Harry the boy with messy black hair who holds me like I'm priceless and chopped A giant snake's head off to save me. I love Harry because he's not like the stories. He isn't an untouchable hero. He is just a boy."

Molly sighed before she wrapped them both in her arms "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting you to be the first in the family to get married. I had hoped either Bill or Charlie would find someone first." She chuckled before kissing Ginny's forehead then Harry's "I expect you'd still like a ceremony of some sort?"

Ginny blushed Harry had said they'd only likely be here a few days but, just in case. "I would…"

Harry shook his head fondly.

Molly stood up with a smile. "Well, then we'll see about planning a wedding for the summer. My goodness. I guess you'll be coming home to the burrow as soon as school releases then Harry."

Dumbledore frowned at that. "Actually I have to request that you allow Ginevra to accompany Harry to his Aunt and Uncle's for at least two weeks."

Molly's eyes widened as she spun to face Dumbledore. "Are you out of your mind? Send Ginny there? Let alone allow Harry to return! My boys rescued Harry from his bedroom this summer! They had bars on his window and were feeding him through a pet door!"

Harry gently tugged Ginny away from her furious Mum and walked over to McGonagall. "Professor would it be alright if we go and get cleaned up or shall we head up to the hospital wing to get checked out?"

McGonagall considered before she nodded "I'll take you three come along Mr. Weasley." She glanced over at Lockhart who was having what seemed to be a staring contest with one of her paintings. "I believe I'll have Madame Pomfrey summon A healer from Saint Mungo's for Gilderoy."

Harry and Ginny hung back a bit to better be able to speak to Ron. They walked with Ginny between them Harry's fingers intertwined with Ginny's.

"The bloody hell did you do Harry?" Ron hissed quietly "I swear I was just waiting for Dumbledore to announce we were time travelers! Instead, he states that you're married! I mean you are, but is this a side effect of time travel? Will Mione and I have to watch out for this?"

Ginny considered as she walked between her brother and husband and finally shrugged. "It seems to have happened when Harry and I er kissed." Ron snorted.

"If you and Harry just kissed then I'm the prince of Wales I could see how swollen your lips were Ginny."

Ginny clenched her teeth "Fine I was so happy that he was my Harry we may have snogged a bit. My point is unless you plan not to kiss your new wife the entire time we're here I have no doubt you both will also be soul bound."

Ron's eyes widened "Are you nuts? You're lucky I stayed long enough for Dumbledore to announce you two were married. I was searching for an out since we got in there. My wife is still petrified and I'm bloody scared out of my mind that she won't be _her_ when she wakes up." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't know if I could handle that Harry...I love her...I love her so damn much. It might kill me if I have to pretend to just be her friend."

Ginny placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and squeezed gently "Ron… Most of my soul was in that damned book. When we arrived remember? I still woke up as me. Hermione is only asleep with her eyes open. She WILL be her. I have every confidence. And when she sees you we won't be able to stop a soul bond."

Ginny smiled as she felt Ron seem to relax. "You're right Gin… Besides Mione would never let me get away from her for too long."

Harry shook his head "Ron if you tried you'd be on your own. Plus she has her wand this time around."

All three-time travelers chuckled at the thought of Hermione somehow tracking Ron through time threatening him with her vinewood wand. McGonagall glanced back curious at what they were talking about before shaking her head and ushering them into the Hospital wing knowing it was none of her business.

Ron's eyes quickly found Hermione's bed and he walked over as if in a daze. There she was. Still frozen just like the first time around. This pain though His heart had never experienced this pain then. He sat in the chair beside her bed and reached out to touch the frozen hand that they had found the answer in. He hesitated a brief moment before stroking her knuckles with his thumb. She was warm, She was alive. He swallowed His wife was alive she was just petrified… She wasn't dead... He was touching his lips to hers before he had even thought of doing it. Her lips were warm and soft. He pressed his to hers a single tear dripped from his right eye to land on her cheek. "I love you, Mione… I love you so much Please… wake up?" He kissed her again and was about to pull back when he felt Hermione weakly kissing back. His eyes widened and he pulled back to see Hermione blink up at him.

Ron took her hand and gently helped her unbend her fingers "Professor! Madame Pomfrey!"

Both women abandoned their quest of trying to separate Harry and Ginny long enough to scan them and hurried over to see Ron slowing unbending Hermione's fingers. Brushing her palm with his fingertips. "I just kissed her and she started to wake up!"

Madame Pomfrey moved Ron to the head of Hermione's bed allowing her the room needed to give Hermione a check over however the moment Ron was no longer touching her Hermione's eyes widened in fear for a split second before they once again began to glaze over.

"Madame Pomfrey please let me touch her. She needs me!" Ron begged a tear rolling down his cheek as he struggled to move past the healer to get back to his wife knowing how terrified she must be. "Mione! Mione, I'm here! I'm here Mione!" He tried to stretch his hand past the healer as his breath escaped in short gasps. "Hermione! Hermione!"

Harry clutched Ginny's hand tight in his as Ginny trembled against his side. The last time Ron had been physically forced from Hermione… Harry swallowed hard as he worried for his friend's sanity. _Ron…_

McGonagall frowned at how Ron was behaving simply from being gently moved out of the way. His eyes were wild. She felt he'd put himself into hyperventilation if he wasn't careful. _It's almost as if…_ She shook her head and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder She was becoming concerned at what the boy might do if he was unable to touch Hermione soon.

"Poppy, let Ron stay with her. I have the feeling they may have soul bonded in the same manner as Mr. Potter and…" She shook her head before gesturing to the two preteens on the opposite side of the room. "Mrs. Potter."

Madame Pomfrey frowned at McGonagall "Minerva. A soul bond at their ages? I've never even heard of such a thing." She moved away from Hermione her wand in her hand giving Ron the chance to grab Hermione's hand in both of his a choked whimper escaping his lips as he clung to her.

Harry and Ginny glanced up as Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over them in much the same manner that Dumbledore had. Both once again began to glow though the small veins of color had increased in amount if not in size. Madame Pomfrey took a step back "A soul bond… A newly forming soul bond…"

With a quick shake of her head, Madame Pomfrey returned to the foot of Hermione's bed and waved her wand over Hermione and Ron in the same manner Ron began to glow a soft burgundy while Hermione was a cool blue. Much in the same way she had seen with Harry and Ginny the colors were just starting to bleed into one another. "It...oh my… Mr. Weasley don't you dare let go of her!" She frowned before slightly enlarging the bed and flicking her wand over both of them leaving them in only their underpants. "Get into bed with her go on Mr. Weasley hurry now!"

Ron glanced at McGonagall briefly in shock before he climbed onto the bed flinging his arm around Hermione's bare chest and using his other hand to run his fingers through her bushy brown hair her eyes were clear once more as he laid next to her burying his face into her neck "I'm here Mione. I love you… I love you, Mione."

Ginny and Harry watched in shock as Hermione's limbs began to relax no longer like a statue. "Did Ron's kiss… wake her up Harry?"

Harry nodded wordlessly before shaking his head "I don't think I'll ever let her forget this."

Ginny frowned up at him "Forget what exactly Harry?"

"That she Miss. No nonsense Hermione was awakened by true love's first kiss." Harry chuckled while Ginny just shook her head certain that this was a muggle thing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! I just wanted to thank you guys for the follows and favorites this story has gotten! I'm new at writing Harry Potter fiction but it's turning out to be great fun! Please don't hessitate to review/comment! I attempt to answer everyone! Now, onwards to chapter 3!_

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat on one of the few empty beds in the ward and watched as Ron whispered to Hermione helping her to relax after being frozen in one position for so long. Both had been made to take a pepper up potion by Madame Pomfrey before she returned to assisting Ron. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder trying to relax. If she closed her eyes she could forget that they were far in the past… almost.

"That's right Mione… Come on back to me. All the way now." Ron kissed Hermione's forehead as her muscles were fully starting to relax. Her mouth was opening and closing as she tried to form any words.

"R-Ron?"

Ron nodded happily stroking her hair back. "Yes, Mione it's me. Harry and Ginny are here too." His final fear that this wasn't his wife was washed away as he felt Hermione's deep sigh of relief.

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny as McGonagall walked back over to them. "Well, it seems Mr. Weasley found an unusual method for awakening Miss. Gra… Mrs. Weasley." She shook her head "Why am I not surprised that you three are involved in something so impossible like this Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "Honestly Professor. I truly don't know. Impossible situations just seem to follow me."

"Be that as it may…You both are filthy. Come along I'll let you both into the prefect's bathroom to wash up. The rest of the school is in the Great Hall celebrating. Once you are clean I suggest you find your way there as well. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be joining you as soon as she is well enough to move. A dare say a small dose of Mandrake potion would not hurt."

Madame Pomfrey glanced over "I understand that it is important that they make an appearance at the celebration in the Great Hall once they are both clean." She walks over to Harry and Ginny "Do you both understand how important it is that you stay with one another? Do not separate for longer than a minute. If you are unable to sleep holding each other in the hall you will return here am I understood?"

Harry and Ginny nodded as Harry swore to himself that he planned to stay out of the hospital wing for the rest of his time here. Ginny snorted under her breath at her husband's vow.

 _Don't think I can do it?_

Ginny simply lifted an eyebrow which caused Harry to blush.

Harry and Ginny followed after their quick-moving head of house. "Professor? Who is going to tell Mum that Ron and Hermione are soul bound like Harry and me?" Ginny asked after a moment her hand in Harry's.

"I sent a message to Dumbledore informing him of what occurred when your brother kissed Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Potter. I'm certain he'll find a moment before getting his head bitten off to let her know. I have no desire to be there when this happens mind. So I'll be retrieving a change of clothes for you both from your dorms." McGonagall paused in front of a door next to the statue of Boris The Bewildered "Pine Fresh." She turned back to Ginny and Harry "Well go on then. If we can trust fifth and sixth-year witches and wizards to bath together… Not that you could both... Well yes in."

Harry gently tugged his wife into the large bathroom allowing the door to shut behind them. Harry shook his head. "If only we were older…" He walked over to one of the benches then paused "I almost forgot! Come on Ginny we have to get to McGonagall's office." Without another word, Ginny's eyes had widened and both of them were sprinting back to McGonagall's office hoping that her parents being there had slowed Malfoy down enough. They were in luck Lucius was still in the office a smirk covering his lips as Dumbledore was explaining to the Weasleys that Ron and Hermione had been soul bound in much the same manner as Harry and Ginny.

"You have my sympathies, Arthur! Your boy soul bound to a mudblood! Well, it could always be worse I suppose at least the mudblood is a witch. It could've been a squib or worse an actual muggle!"

Harry and Ginny slipped past Malfoy and Dobby just in time to see Arthur to pull his arm back and punch Malfoy straight in the nose.

"I suggest you find a new hobby rather than insulting my family Lucius...That's the second time I've gotten to punch you this year and I dare say I'm beginning to really enjoy it!" Arthur crossed his arms as Harry quickly undid his shoe. Not noticing the expression Molly was giving her husband.

Lucius clenched his teeth before turning to leave yanking Dobby along with him. Harry pulled off his sock and grabbed the diary Horcrux from McGonagall's desk and wrapped the sock around it before racing after him.

"Mr. Malfoy! I can't let you leave without your property!" Harry allowed a small smile tug at his lips as Lucius spun around to face the small boy.

"And what property is it that I am leaving behind boy?"

"Tom's diary of course." Harry tossed the ruined book at Mr. Malfoy who caught it yanking Harry's filthy and slimy sock off of it and tossing it to the side. "Or should I say Voldemort's diary?"

"I'd be careful if I were you boy… Keep getting your nose dirty in things like this...Just like your parents… They met a very sticky end from their curiosity."

"Then I suggest you stay away from my family and neither of us will have to worry about any sticky ends...Sir." Harry squeezed Ginny's hand who was glaring up at Lucious.

"Yes...well then Come Dobby!"

Dobby was staring at the filthy sock in his hands. "Master...Master has given Dobby a sock...Master threw it and Dobby caught it! Dobby is free!"

Lucius spun on Harry his eyes wide wand clenched in his fist as he brought it down on Harry. "You lost me, my servant! Avada!" Before he could finish what Harry now recognized was the killing curse he was blasted head over feet down the hall by Dobby who was standing in front of Harry who had tucked Ginny behind him as Lucius had gone to curse him.

"You will not be harming Harry Potter! You will be going now!"

Lucius glared at the two children before he got to his feet and walked down the hallway. Harry and Ginny smiled down at Dobby as he hugged both of them.

"You is such great wizard, Harry Potter! You save your Ginny from He who must not be named and still find a way to save Dobby! Dobby thanks, Harry Potter! Dobby hopes to see Harry Potter and his Ginny again?"

Harry smiled "Anytime Dobby." Ginny nodded in agreement as the funny elf gave them one final hug before he left. Harry sighed as he allowed his shoulders to slump "I almost missed saving him Gin...I can't believe I forgot until that last second."

Ginny frowned and took his chin in her hand forcing him to look in her eyes "Harry James Potter I am not going to allow you to come down on yourself every time something changes while we are here do you understand me? If we missed Dobby at this moment I'm certain we'd have found another."

Harry frowned at his irritated wife. "But if we're only here for a few days…"

"Then the Harry Potter who is normally in this body would have figured something out. Harry, I love you but you are not perfect." Ginny shook her head before lightly capturing his lips with her own tugging lightly at his bottom lip as she pulled away. "You, my love have A serious case of saving people syndrome. Now come on the blood is starting to dry in my hair and it is red enough already." She smiled as Harry nodded in agreement and upon taking her hand again allowed himself to be led back to the giant bathroom and finally sat on one of the benches.

Ginny sat next to him and yanked off her shoes and socks making a face "I really don't think anything is going to save these uniforms, Harry."

Harry had pulled off his other shoe and sock nodding in agreement both stood up and began unbuttoning their blood-soaked robes allowing them to land on the floor. Harry turned to look at Ginny and smiled "You look so different Gin. I mean I can tell it's you but you are so small so young."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she pulled her vest over her head. "I could say the exact same thing to you, Harry. So what is it about me that shows that I'm _me_ hmm?"

Harry pulled off his vest while considering her question. Her hair was the same shade obviously but so was his. "Your eyes." He said after a moment of thought as he loosened his tie.

"My eyes?" Ginny asked as she pulled her tie off over her head. Before she reached to unbutton her blouse she paused looking at him.

"Yeah, your eyes tell me you are Ginny Potter. Professional Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and more than that you are my wife." He hadn't paused at unbuttoning his shirt and allowed it to fall to the floor "We were hurt Gin so much by the time you were seventeen you had witnessed death and fought for your own life. That leaves a mark Gin it ages you." Harry smiled cupping her cheek gently his smile growing as she nuzzled to his touch. "Your eyes are the same ones I love to stare into as we talk and kiss… And do other things."

Ginny laughed. "Can't even say it, Potter?"

Harry blushed "Well I'm only twelve in this body Gin I'm absolutely terrified if I even say the word your Mum will somehow find out and murder me!" Harry pouted as Ginny began giggling madly at the image of her Mother chasing after her tall muscular Auror husband with a frying pan.

"Oh, Merlin my ribs!" She pulled back from Harry clutching herself unable to stop laughing. After a few moments, Harry joined her and both of them were laughing so hard tears were rolling down their cheeks.

Ginny finally got ahold of herself and unbuttoned her blouse. "I needed that. Thanks, Love."

Harry nodded undoing his trousers letting them fall to the ground. He stepped out of them before turning on several of the faucets to fill the swimming pool sized tub. "I think because of our physical ages the best idea is to keep our underpants on until we're in the water and then take them off?"

Ginny considered before she nodded being topless at this age didn't mean anything after all. Ginny glanced down at her chest and sighed. There was nothing there to look at yet anyways. With that decided she pulled off her skirt before walking over to a shelf with towels she snagged four of them and set them at the side of the bathtub.

Harry nodded with a smile as he shut the taps off the tub was filled with white foam and purple bubbles. "Good thinking Gin. we'll get out one at a time the other looking away until we're safely wrapped up." He slid into the bath and a moment later his sodden boxers were set next to Ginny's feet.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Tease…" She poked her tongue out before leaping into the tub clutching her knees to her chest. Harry covered his eyes from the large splash of water as Ginny resurfaced laughing. She swam over to where Harry was treading water and set her knickers next to his boxers before kissing his cheek. He smiled and both were soon washing Ginny's hair.

"Ugh, I knew the blood was soaking into it. Thanks, Harry I'd never been able to get it all out by myself." It took five scrubbings and rinses before Ginny felt they had done all they could. Harry's hair was far easier to wash the blood from and once they had soaped the rest of their bodies up and rinsed Ginny grabbed hold of the ladder "Harry I'm getting out now." She paused as she waited for him to turn his back to her before she climbed out and wrapped her towel around her chest and began to towel dry her hair. "Alright, Harry I'm out." She turned her back to the tub as she heard Harry climb out a blush covering her cheeks as she imagined what he looked like.

"I'm covered up Gin."

Ginny turned and smiled Harry was toweling his hair off the other towel wrapped around his waist his glasses were clean and back on. "Did Professor McGonagall say where our clean clothes would be Harry?" She saw him shake his head and sighed. She glanced back over the bench and laughed in place of their filthy uniforms were their pajamas a pair of underpants on top and slippers set on the floor.

"Looks like we had house elf company, Harry." She pulled her knickers on carefully not moving her towel then pulled the red and gold nightie over her head unwrapping the towel once it was on.

Harry walked over "I swear I can't believe sometimes that we never thought of house elves being responsible for the running of Hogwarts." He tugged on his clean pair of boxers letting the soaked towel fall to the ground her pulled on his pajama top and bottoms and ran his fingers through his still damp hair before spotting a brush next to where Ginny's nightgown had been "Sit on the bench Gin I'll brush your hair out for you." He held the brush up out her reach when she reached for it. "Nuh-uh I'm your husband and I want to pamper you. Now sit."

Ginny grumbled before she sat on the bench a small smile on her lips as Harry gently ran the brush through her long thick red hair. He worked slowly and managed to avoid pulling or yanking any of the tangles she normally had After around five minutes she felt him stop and heard him set the brush down.

"Come on Gin get your slippers on and grab your wand." Harry picked up their wet towels and left them in a hamper sliding his wand into his pocket. Ginny had grabbed her wand in her right-hand red slippers on her feet as she reached her left hand out to take Harry's

"I'm going to have to find my way to Gringotts this summer and retrieve your wedding band from the Potter vaults again." He stopped suddenly eyes widening. "Gin… I just thought of another problem."

"Hmm?" Ginny lifted her eyebrow curious at what Harry felt was a problem.

"If I'm reading this situation right Gin. When your Dad wins the galleon draw this summer your Mum will insist on using it at our wedding. That means that Sirius won't see a picture of Wormtail in the newspaper."

Ginny chewed on her bottom lip "And if he doesn't see Wormtail he has no reason to escape Azkaban! Oh no Harry what can we do?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know yet. If we're still here by the end of this week the four of us will figure something out. For now, though we better get to the feast. I'm absolutely starving!" He grinned as Ginny snorted and both hurried down to the feast hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Ginny paused as they walked into the Great Hall hand in hand as they looked around. All the tables were filled with food and drink everyone already celebrating. As they started to head towards the Gryffindor house table it sounded like an explosion had gone off the entire table had jumped to their feet at the sight of Harry. Three familiar redheads tripped over themselves as they raced over to them

"Ginny! Ginny, we thought you were dead! Mum told us you were okay but!" Percy grabbed his startled baby sister in a tight hug as Fred and George patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Well done Mate!"

"Can't thank you enough for bringing our baby sister back to us!"

Harry grinned as he caught Mr. Weasley's eyes. The man simply smiled and nodded to him.

"Harry, not that I am insanely relieved that you saved Ginevra from the chamber of secrets. But might you let her hand go?" Percy asked back to his normal self once he had been able to see that Ginny was well and truly alright. "I'm certain Mum would prefer Ginny to sit with her after all." When Harry showed no signs of releasing her hand Percy sighed "Come now, Harry. I like you and all but I'm certain and Mum will agree with me that neither you nor Ginevra are old enough to have any type of relationship accepting friendship. Now let go or I'll be forced to take points."

Mrs. Weasley went to stand up to put an end to Percy aggravating Harry and Ginny when she felt Mr. Weasley's touch on his arm "Let them handle it. If Percy is unwilling to back down then you can take over... " Mrs. Weasley frowned before she sat back down to observe how Harry and Ginny handled themselves.

Harry felt Ginny tighten her grip on his hand and smiled down at her. "Afraid I can't do that Percy. Dumbledore said we needed to stay as close as we can for a while."

Percy frowned and reached down to attempt to disentangle his little sister's fingers from Harry when He felt her other hand push against his chest shoving him back.

"Percy stop! Harry just told you we have to stay together! Mum and Dad already know! They aren't telling us to stop holding hands now are they?" Ginny huffed her ears had turned red.

"Dumbledore doesn't know what would happen to us if we were too far away from each other until it settles down. But it is unlikely to be good."

"Until what settles down exactly Ginevra?" Percy frowned his arms crossed. It was difficult to look imposing wearing slightly small pajamas and bunny slippers but Percy was sure giving it the best try Harry had ever seen.

"Our bond." Ginny glanced behind her brother's head to see her Mother nod a sad smile on her lips. They had only gotten to the Great hall a few moments before Harry and Ginny had. The idea that both of her babies were involved in something so new so possibly deadly.

Ginny glared up at Percy having gotten the acknowledgment from her Mum "And you had better not hound Ron and Hermione when they get here like you are Harry and me!"

"Eh, we were wondering where ickle Ronniekins was." George broke in.

"Yeah, there's so much food around! So he's with genius Granger?" Fred rubbed his chin. "I never thought someone that smart…" His eyes widened as he caught sight of his Mother's icy glare. Causing him to raise his hands in defeat. "Just a joke Mum just a joke!"

Percy meanwhile still had his full attention locked onto Harry. "What type of bond is my little sister talking about? What did you do to her Potter!"

Ginny frowned it had been far too long since she had to put up with Percy being a prat like this. _Breathe Ginny… he is only a child… A stupid annoying prattish git of a child. But still a child._

"He didn't _do_ anything to me except for save my life! Voldemort was trying to use my soul to build himself another young body!" Ginny ignored all three of her brothers along with her Mum and Dad shiver at his name. She clenched her teeth and continued pointing her finger at Percy's chest

"I've been possessed off and on all term and none of my brothers noticed anything! Not even you Percy! But Harry came for me! Hermione figured out what the monster was right before she was attacked! Harry and Ron went into the forbidden forest and questioned a spider that was bigger than our car! And they just barely escaped with their lives! And after all that he never shied away from saving me! When I was made to write that final message Harry didn't give up on me! He realized where the chamber must have been because of Moaning Myrtle. He did the one thing no one had thought to ever ask her. He asked her how she died!"

Ginny was pressed up to Percy now her face the color of her hair. "You know what the monster was Percy? It was a basilisk! A sixty-foot long snake creature which can kill with its sight alone! And Harry killed it he used the sword of Godric Gryffindor and sliced it's head off before killing Voldemort again… Come off it and learn to say his name! I've had him in my head I'm not going to fear his name after that!" Ginny shook her head "And when I woke up once my soul was returned to me I was so bloody happy he came for me I kissed him!"

Percy's mouth slowly began opening and closing as if he was unable to believe what just came out of his little sister's mouth. Ginny, on the other hand, was gritting her teeth her eyes cold as she glared at him.

"Merlin, George I do believe that Gin-Gin managed to silence the prat!"

"I do believe you're correct Fred brother mine. Been some time since someone other then Mum managed that hasn't it?"

"So Gin-Gin what exactly is this bond you and Harrykins have to stay close together until it settles?"

Both twins moved from behind Harry to be better able to grin down at the young couple wondering just how they'd be able to use this to their advantage.

"It's a soul bond, boys." Molly finally said hoping to get them to back off and allow Harry and Ginny to sit down. _Poor dears look dead on their feet… Need to get some good food into both of them. Ron and Hermione as well once they get here._

"A soul bond?" The twins looked at each other and both shrugged.

"Never heard of anything called a soul bond Mum. What about you Perce anything in the newt classes about soulbonds?"

Percy just shook his head his eyes widening as Dumbledore himself walked over to them.

"Ah, I'm very relieved to see that you found your way from the baths Mr. and Mrs. Potter." He turned to speak to Molly when Percy's shout interrupted the conversation his mother and Dumbledore were about to start.

"MR. AND MRS POTTER?" Percy's eyes were wide his ears bright red his hands were tight fists as he spun on Harry "Potter! What did you do to my little sister!"

The Great Hall was so quiet one would be able to hear a needle drop as every single person student and teacher alike was staring at the bright red prefect who looked two seconds from punching out the boy who lived.

"He didn't do anything to me you prat! When I kissed him we became soul bound! In magical terms we're married! I am now Ginevra Molly Potter and I will be for the rest of my life and if you punch my husband you'll have to buy a new wand because I'll shove it where the sun doesn't shine!" Ginny had her wand held in her tight fist which was turning white her face as red as her hair. "Do you get it now? We're soulmates! Mum and Dad already know so come off it! If they can handle it so can you!"

Harry was attempting to hide under his fringe as Ginny yanked him to the table leaving Percy standing motionless. "Gin… Don't you think you might have been a touch...hard on him?" He gulped as Ginny spun her head to glare at him and his eyes widened "I-I could be wrong of course." Ginny gave a firm nod and began to load up her plate as the Great hall gained volume again as all the students were whispering about what just happened

Arthur leaned across the table and patted Harry's shoulder. "One thing you need to know about being married to a red-haired woman son, they are always right."

Harry dished himself up some food and felt Ginny squeeze his hand the tension starting to leave her body. "I think I agree with that sir."

Fred cocked his head one way then the other while George snapped his fingers in front of Percy's face. "Mum I think he passed out standing up."

Molly sighed and got up from the table. She walked over to her son and pointed her wand at him "Ennervate." She nodded as he finally blinked. "Sit down Percy and have something to drink darling. Also so you don't have another shock to the system dear. Ronald and Hermione appear to have the same type of bond. It appears to have activated when Ron kissed Hermione waking her from her petrification. Your father and I have already been up to the Hospital wing to speak with them. Hermione still isn't able to say much poor dear. But Madame Pomfrey told us her awakening was far more gradual then if she had been woken up by the mandrake restorative draught. She says that it is Ron himself who is waking her up and from what I saw I believe her."

Percy sat down hard between his twin brothers and swallowed his entire goblet of pumpkin juice before shaking his head in shock. He swallowed and glanced over at Harry and Ginny. Ginny was eating but had her head on Harry's shoulder. If they had been older he would have thought it the perfect picture of love. He sighed. _I don't want to lose my sister._ "Harry?"

Harry looked over at Percy over Ginny's head. "Yeah Percy?"

"If… if my little sister had to be married to anyone in this school at the age of eleven, I'm glad it's you." Percy gave a small smile before he turned back to his food.

Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head speaking softly "Well that went better than the last time he found out we were together." He smiled as he heard Ginny laugh.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he turned back to Molly. "I sent an owl to Harry's Aunt and Uncle they will be expecting the both of them and have been told they only have to keep them for the first two weeks of vacation."

Molly's lips became pencil thin as she gave a curt nod. "I will be questioning both of them after those two weeks and if they did anything I believe to be abuse to either Ginny or Harry I will contact Madame Bones. Am I understood?"

"Crystal Molly. Well, now the mandrake restorative draught will be given at any moment so I expect some beloved missing students to be joining us shortly." Dumbledore nodded towards Harry and Ginny before heading to the staff table to dish up his own dinner. It had been quite the day after all.

Dumbledore's prediction was accurate as soon the formally petrified students began making their way to the great hall. But still no Ron or Hermione. Ginny had begun to chew her bottom lip scared the soul bond could have messed with Hermione's awakening.

It was less than five minutes later that Ginny finally felt her heartbeat return to normal when she saw Ron and Hermione walk in. Ron had his arm around her helping her with each step she took as the twins moved over giving them room to sit next to Ginny and Harry. Percy glanced over at his youngest brother and opened his mouth before shaking his head and taking a drink of juice instead.

Ron helped Hermione to sit down as the girl winced a bit letting her head rest on Ginny's shoulder. As Ron sat next to her stroking the slight hand held in his. Hermione sighed her hair falling into her face.

"I gotta tell you, Ginny… This was not what I expected when we agreed to go back in time with Harry... " Hermione's voice was quiet and scratchy "Not even the mandrake restorative helped much." She paused as she felt Ron squeeze her hand as he dished up food for the both of them. "Did Ron… did he really kiss me awake?"

Ginny grinned at her and nodded. "That's right, Harry told me he planned to never let you forget that you were awoken by true love's first kiss. I figured this was a muggle thing so spill."

Hermione smiled as she nodded a light blush coloring her cheeks "When I was little Mum and Dad read me fairy tales. Sort of like Beedle the Bard for you and Ron. A very common trope in fairy tales is the idea that the idea that the cure for everything is true loves first kiss. In fact, one of my favorites was Sleeping Beauty. Where the princess pricked her finger on a spinning wheel. It was used to make thread. Anyway, pricking her finger causes her to fall into a deep sleep, and she doesn't awaken until a prince kisses her Giving her true love's first kiss." Hermione sat up straight and smiled at Ron as she began to eat her favorite foods her body getting stronger as she filled her empty belly. "If we ever have to go back in time again Ron just let them wake me up with the mandrake restorative hmm?"

Ron blushed and nodded "I'm sorry Mione I just...the way you looked it was almost like…" Hermione stopped him from saying another word as she pressed her lips against his. His tension finally fading to near nothing.

"I'm sorry Ron I can't imagine what seeing me like that must have been like. I'm alright though I promise." She frowned. "A little irked that magic decided I didn't have the right to keep my maiden name this time around." She shook her head with a smile that always made Ron's world brighter even with her oversized front teeth "I think I can handle being Mrs. Weasley while we're here though."

The four of them ate quietly for a while before Harry glanced over his shoulder towards the Slytherin table and frowned. "I don't see him…"

Hermione turned her eyes scanning the table her lips pursed together "...Harry's right he isn't there I see Crabbe and Goyle even Pansy but no Draco…"

"He couldn't have left the school could he?" Ginny bit her lip. A habit she had picked up from Hermione.

Ron considered as he looked up at the staff table before shaking his head "No way Snape at the very least would have gone looking for him. If he had left."

Hermione craned her head as the doors opened and the small blonde hurried over to the Slytherin house table trying not to be seen.

"Draco! Where were you? We were starting to worry weren't we guys?" Pansy's shrill voice hurt Hermione's ears _Ugh, I had forgotten just how bad it was as age twelve._ Crabbe and Goyle grunted in agreement as Hermione saw Draco shrug "Was around. Don't worry about it alright Pansy? Hey, Goyle pass the chicken will you I'm starved." Hermione swallowed hard as Draco looked up and straight into her eyes. They were the hard eyes of a man on a mission not of a twelve-year-old boy. Hermione quickly turned back to her own table her heart pounding.

"Mione?"

"It's him… without any doubt in my mind, that is Draco. And… I think he knows I'm _me._ "

Harry turned to look Draco catching his eye as well eyes narrowed. Harry felt his blood cool "Bloody hell… He is pissed…"

Ginny licked her lips "I think there is more to this then we think."

Draco got up from his seat unable to eat and walked over to the Gryffindor table eyes narrowed on the four of them "Potter, Weasley…"

"Malfoy…" Harry responded in kind as the blonde leaned down lowering his voice. "Meet me on top of the astronomy tower… one hour… Or I'll come looking for you… All four of you."

Ginny nodded firmly "We'll be there. You can bet on it."

Draco gave a stiff nod and returned to his own table. As Harry allowed his head hit the table "Goody exactly where I want to have a heart to heart with Draco Malfoy…"


	5. Chapter 5

It had been far easier then Harry feared for the four of them to get away from the Great Hall. Mind bribing Fred and George with ten galleons to set off some fireworks helped quite a bit. Harry stood with his arms wrapped around Ginny as they stood waiting on the highest astronomy tower. Hermione was wrapped up by Ron in much the same manner as the four of them watched the door which finally opened revealing Draco.

"I was held up. Pansy thought the fireworks were so romantic…" Draco snorted as he walked over to the four. "So… Four lost twenty-somethings in their little bodies."

Ginny tossed her hair back as she pulled away from Harry's embrace. "And what exactly makes you any different Draco?"

Draco walked over the ledge and glanced over the side. "Well for one example I spent over a month planning this and if I'm correct you four just followed me. Damn the consequences?" He turned back to face them a smirk on his lips arms crossed over his chest. "So Auror Potter what exactly was your plan in following me back in time?"

Harry frowned as Draco shook his head. "You four really are the quintessential Gryffindors aren't you?"

Harry walked towards Draco and sighed leaning against the railing "Draco, believe it or not, I came back in time because I made your wife a promise." Draco's grin began cracking as Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "Dennis came to Ron and me when you missed your check in yesterday. I didn't report it Draco. Believe it or not but unlike the majority of my coworkers I have watched you as you changed from the horrid prat you were into the man that Astoria is proud to call her husband."

Draco licked his lips but made no move to say anything so Harry continued. "She asked me to save you from yourself Draco. She told Ron and me that she was dying and about the blood curse. She's terrified you are going to use dark arts to keep her alive."

"Maybe I was planning to do that what about it Potter?" Draco attempted to sneer but Harry was easily able to see right through him.

"Astoria doesn't want to be saved due to dark arts Draco. She'd rather give you a son or daughter and shorten her own life then have something like that happen." Harry kept his voice calm as he watched a single tear fall down Draco's cheek. "Come on Draco, it's time to head home. Astoria wants to spend the time she has left with you."

Draco shook his head a sad chuckle escaping his lips. "You really only did come here to bring me back to my Tori didn't you Potter. Well… I'm sorry you wasted a trip."

Harry frowned as his training kicked in. "Draco please don't make me have to place you under arrest to get you to come home. I don't want Astoria to be made to visit you in Azkaban."

Draco just smiled bitterly at Harry "No Potter, you don't seem to understand. There is a reason only my godfather was willing to create this potion. He meant to go back in time and keep himself from calling your Mother a mudblood. Now tell me. What use would that have been if his younger self continued on his path towards the dark arts once he returned to the future?"

Harry felt his blood cool as his eyes widened much to Draco's amusement.

"That's right Potter, this is a one-way trip. There is no going back home. The moment you awoke in that tiny body you destroyed the one you had left."

Harry just stood there trying to wrap his mind around what Draco had just told him. Hermione, however, was not suffering the same problem.

"You mean to tell me…" Hermione shrugged off Ron's arms and stormed over to where Draco was still leaning against the railing. "That rather than leave a note in my office asking me for help? Even an anonymous one you choose instead to leave your wife a note then take a one-way trip back in time! That you didn't think for even one moment that at least Harry if not the rest of us would follow you back in time to make sure we didn't have to worry about Voldemort showing up again? Are you really that dense Draco? We went to school together for six years! When have I _ever_ given up on a problem? But no! Don't ask the mudblood! And now I'm going to have to go through that hell all over again and that's not including law school!"

Hermione's arms were at her sides her wand clenched in her right fist as she trembled in rage "You are the biggest bloody idiot on this planet Draco Malfoy!" And with that final statement, she belted him in the face with her left fist knocking him to ground.

"I _do_ know how to help Astoria by the way...Prat…" She walked back over to Ron her teeth clenched as Harry reached down to help Malfoy to his feet his left eye was already starting to swell as he sniffed at the blood leaking from his nostril.

"Gotta tell you Potter, really hoped to escape that this time around."

Harry shrugged and pulled out a handkerchief pressing it to Draco's bloodied nose.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Get over here Draco… I told you I know how to help your wife I would think you'd want to hear?"

"Why don't the five of us sit down?" Ginny suggested reaching for Harry's hand. "It's obvious we're stuck here together. We should get used to helping one another."

Hermione sighed and nodded her head. "I apologize for punching you Draco. My temper still had a short fuse at thirteen." Draco nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Nothing to forgive Gra-Hermione." The five of them sat in a circle and Draco checked his nose. It had finally stopped leaking blood. "You said you know how to help Tori?"

Hermione nodded as she rested against Ron's chest his arms around her waist. "Yes Draco, somehow it doesn't surprise me that no one mentioned the idea to you as it is a muggle procedure. Do you think you'd be able to handle muggles healing her?"

Draco shook his head with a snort. "Hermione, I'd crawl on my belly through hell to help my wife. Trusting muggle doctors is a small price to pay."

"Alright, there is a muggle procedure called a blood transfusion. During which donor blood is given by a catheter to the patient. For some serious diseases such as sickle cell anemia, there is a procedure in which all of the blood is slowly drained from the patient and replaced with fresh donor blood. It is called exchange transfusion." Hermione smiled weakly at the shocked pureblood.

The four of them watched as Draco's jaw dropped and he paled to the point his hair was starting to look dark.

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, If something like this happens again maybe just leave a note in my office?" She smiled as Draco just simply nodded. "So we're stuck relieving our lives over from this moment. Ginny and Harry are already married as are Ron and myself." She leaned back into Ron's chest as she chewed her bottom lip. "We should figure out some type of plan. What things to keep the same what to change. And some things are already destined to already change."

Draco pulled his knees to his chest. "You have a point, Hermione. I don't believe I'm a good enough of an actor to spend the next four or so years as a stuck up prat. Seriously how did Tori ever choose me with how I acted?" He shook his head. "Friends then?"

Harry smiled and held his hand out. "Yeah, Draco, friends. Though I think we might wind up giving Snape a heart attack."

"I think he is starting to suspect that something isn't right with me. After all, since I got here six days ago I've spent most of my time in the library trying to find any information I could on Tori's condition." Draco shook Harry's hand followed by Ron's Hermione's and finally Ginny's.

Ginny frowned "I've got a giant bone to pick with your father Draco. Earlier today when Harry freed Dobby your father attempted to murder him in the hallway right outside of McGonagall's office."

Harry nodded as Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Somehow I am less surprised then I should be… How in the world did I think he was perfect in my first childhood?"

"Brainwashing? Most children have trouble considering their parents as anything but ideal. Though normally that lessens in the teen years." Hermione chewed her bottom lip deeply in thought. "Ron I'm going to tell Mum and Dad that we are time travelers."

Ron's eyes widened in disbelief turning to face Hermione. "Mione are you nuts! Think about that for a moment!"

Hermione sighed "I have thought about it Ron, ever since we decided to go back in time with Harry I knew there was every chance that we might not be returning home. Look, it's either I tell them or they'll probably remove me from Hogwarts. Permanently, I became very good at telling my parents half-truths about the dangers at school to convince them to let me continue to attend. My six weeks of petrification became a magical bug that kept me in quarantine and unable to write. The escaped Sirius Black was never even mentioned and they _still_ don't know anything about dementors or the truth about Voldemort. But, I can't rightly explain how I was allowed to get married to one of my best friends while supposedly safe in my school that they can't even see or know where it is located. It would be the final straw for them, Ron. Explaining instead that I am in fact my twenty-three-year-old self and I was married to you prior to returning to this time would be easier to understand then oh magic decided we were to be soul bound." She shrugged "I mean they are going to wonder when I tell them you have to stay with us for two weeks and sleep in my bed. Having a reason that I can prove at least sort of will help."

"I… yeah you are probably right Mione. Er, can we not tell my Mum and Dad though? They seem fine with the idea that all this is just because of magic." Ron sighed before he wrapped his arms around Hermione's chest giving her a tight squeeze as she nodded.

"I want to tell Sirius as well. I also want to figure out a way for him to be exonerated prior to his death this time around." Harry smiled as Ginny curled to his chest. "You know Gin… You look a lot like my Mum did at your age." He paused as a smile tugged at his lips. "That's it! Mione, what are the chances you'll be able to track Skeeter down?"

"Fairly high I would think why?" Hermione frowned at having to deal with that woman two years before normal.

"Because she's going to help Sirius escape from Azkaban. Since it's exceedingly unlikely that your family will be going to Egypt this summer especially since you have to spend two weeks with me at the Dursleys Gin we'll offer Skeeter the exclusive about how the four of us became soul bound. And what is an article like that without a picture of the couples including their beloved familiars."

Hermione's eyes widened "Harry that is brilliant. Not only will Sirius notice Wormtail in Ron's hands but he won't be able to ignore the similarities between you and Ginny and your Mum and Dad!"

Harry grinned and nodded "Can you handle holding him in the picture Ron?"

A grumble escaped Ron's lips before he finally shrugged "Yeah I suppose I mean as long as I never have to touch him again after that."

Harry smiled "You have my word. This time the rat isn't going to get away until he faces Wizengamot." Harry considered a moment. "We do have to let him get away before he can be sentenced…"

"Are you nuts Harry? Why not just let the murderer get kissed as he deserves?" Ron furrowed his brow before groaning "...Right, never mind I get it."

"Well, I _don't_ so spill Harry!" Draco raised a single eyebrow at his new friend.

"Simply put Draco The rat has to get away to find Voldemort. I don't know about you but I personally am not planning to search the forests of Albania asking every snake I come across if any of their family members had recently died due to being possessed by a spirit. Wormtail can deal with that. I'll handle his revival."

The five sat quietly listening to the wind blow around them. "It's going to be a new life isn't Harry?" Draco finally commented after a moment.

"Yeah, but I think it'll be a good and worthwhile one Draco. I really do." Harry smiled as he stroked Ginny's long hair.

"Funnily enough Harry I agree with you… Well, we should get back down to the Great Hall before we are missed."

The five got to their feet though Ginny was beginning to lose steam. "It has been way too long of a day."

"I don't think any of us would disagree with that statement Gin." Harry kissed her lips gently before the five of them headed back downstairs to the celebration in hopes of finding a few sleeping bags to curl up in to try and ignore the rest of the world if only for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry slowly opened his eyes with a soft groan. _Ugh, that's it no more celebration shots of Ogden's fire whiskey with Ron… Especially if it is to just celebrate finishing some paperwork._ A smile tugged at his lips pleased by the curtain of red that dominated his vision which only meant one thing. Slowly his left hand crept down and took hold of Ginny's bum and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"...Harry…" He heard his wife's husky voice moan in his ear but...there was something not quite right about it… Something that was tugging at his memory. Something very important…

"Mr. Potter it is quite time to wake up. Yourself, Miss We-Mrs. Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are the only ones still in bed."

Harry reached for his glasses before quickly putting them on. He blinked up to see Professor McGonagall staring down at him with a single raised eyebrow. He felt Ginny stretching her back as she lay against him. As his eyes took in a very familiar yet half-forgotten ceiling.

 _Hogwarts?...fuck it wasn't a dream…_

"The four of you have been dismissed from your classes today but are expected in the hospital wing post haste." Harry watched as the matronly woman walked away.

"...Wasn't a weird dream was it?" Ginny sighed her face buried into Harry's neck She felt him shake his head and groaned. "Damn…" She sat up and crawled from the purple sleeping bag followed quickly by Harry.

Ron and Hermione were already standing hands clasped. Hermione's eyes were taking everything in "Amazing isn't it?"

"What's that?" Harry asked grabbing his wand and frowning at it before shoving it in his back pocket. "We'll need to buy some new wrist holsters. I feel like a foolish child having to shove my wand in my pocket like this. I'm amazed I never hexed my own arse off."

"Just… it's Hogwarts Harry. No war, no death eaters… No Voldemort chasing after us."

Hermione sat on the bench to the Gryffindor house table her wand in her hands as Ron placed his hand on her shoulder "I remember...Being so disappointed that the end of term exams were canceled." She shook her head as her right hand fingered her left forearm "What a stupid innocent little girl I was…"

"I-it's not still there? Is it?" Harry walked closer to his best friends his arm tight around Ginny's shoulders.

Hermione shrugged after a moment "I...I've been too nervous to check. I'm certain it isn't of course. I mean this is my thirteen-year-old body. I hadn't even heard Bellatrix's name at this point." She glanced up at Ron "How are we going to do this? How are we going to pretend to be these innocent children again?"

Ron sat next to her and shrugged. "I dunno Mione, I mean I almost fainted when I saw Fred… Merlin, I'd almost forgotten what it was like to see the both of them together." He pressed his lips to Hermione's brow gently. "I think it's the best idea to tell your Mum and Dad though. I slept on it and I think the only reason none of us woke up screaming last night was due to sheer exhaustion."

All four of them winced. It was not a secret that all four suffered from nightmares It was a toss-up each night whose were the worst. Though when it came to waking up screaming that honor normally went to Hermione. There hadn't been much time between when Bellatrix had tortured her into unconsciousness and beyond and the end of the war. And once the battle was over the four of them had hopped the first flight to Australia to locate her parents.

"Mione, did you ever tell your Mum or Dad about Lestrange?" Ron asked after a moment of thought.

Hermione shook her head. "Are you mad Ronald? If they had known everything that happened to me in the war, not the least being tortured almost to death do you really think they'd have allowed me to return to Hogwarts an adult in both worlds or not? They'd have snapped my wand and secreted me somewhere far away. I just… I wore long sleeve shirts or used a glamour when forced by the weather. They only know bits and pieces. But...I'm really tired of telling them half-truths or almost entirely lies. I want them part of my life. Part of our lives Ron! I want our children to know who they are and to be proud their mum is muggle born."

Ron smiled at Hermione "I want that too. Get your parents and mine together they'll have a right blast I think."

Ginny frowned resting against Harry's chest. "I can get away with acting more mature due to being possessed by a sixteen-year-old Riddle I think. But you and Hermione Ron you don't have that excuse. And you both have changed so much. Harry luckily has always been more mature than the average boy and seeing me as if dead and fighting the basilisk will help explain any more maturity… Ugh, this is going to be A nightmare. What we need is an adult we can trust. Who we can tell everything. Someone who would never break our trust. No matter what" She sighed her shoulders slumping "And preferably someone with excellent occlumency shields." She pursed her lips before spinning to look Harry in the eye.

"Speaking of which… Legilimens!"

Harry blinked at the sudden attack by his wife. Though he had become quite used to it by this point. While Voldemort may have been dead and gone there were many evils still in the world and before Ginny agreed to marry Harry she had made certain she was a master at both legilimency and occlumency. Ginny was not a fool and knew for as long as Harry Potter lived people would assume she was an easy way to him. And she was _determined_ not to be. Ginny smiled pulling back when she hit his fiendfyre shield. "Brilliant love."

Harry frowned "You realize Gin that leaves only two people in this school. And one of them would cast obliviate on us the second any of us mentioned time travel… For the greater good of course."

"You know he'll help us, Harry…" Ginny whispered kissing his neck softly.

"Bloody hell Gin! I thought it was boys who had a healthy libido? Another leftover from Riddle?" Harry moaned his hands resting on her lower back.

"Mmm don't try to change the subject, Harry... "

Harry groaned gently pushing Ginny away. "Then allow me blood in my brain to think woman!" He smirked at Ginny's pouty look and shook his head. "Of course he'll help us. Even if it is just in memory of Mum. I mean bloody hell Gin what do you think I was doing with that proposal to have his portrait in its rightful place after the war. Didn't do that because I hated the man! And I don't hate Dumbledore either...I just don't exactly trust him… Not right now anyway."

Hermione sighs crossing her arms "I think we're all in agreement about that Harry. So we tell Snape. The only questions remain. When? and more importantly how?"

"Well, I'd say now but if we don't head over to the hospital wing soon I think Madame Pomfrey will actually leave her den and come hunting us." Ron grinned as he tugged Hermione up and into a deep kiss before she could object to what he had said.

"Agreed, once you have successfully located Hermione's tonsils we should head up," Ginny smirked as Hermione pulled away from the kiss nibbling Ron's bottom lip.

"Might be waiting a while then Gin I had them removed when I was eight." Hermione grinned at her younger best friend and sister who was quietly groaning.

Harry just shook his head "Really Hermione? You're going to make _me_ the mature and responsible one of our group? The only thing that could possibly be worse is if you had Ron do it!"

"Yeah, what Harry said!... Wait a minute! You git!" Ron glared at Harry his lips trying to tug into a smile as the other three laughed. "Well come on now." Ron took hold of Hermione's hand and squeezed it causing Hermione to smile at him "Plus I'd like to get there before the classes get out? Unless you feel up to running around the school in just your night clothes?"

A blush appeared quickly on both Hermione and Ginny. It was fine when everyone else was in their night clothes… Ginny snatched Harry's hand trying to force her blush away. She hated it when her skin color matched her hair.

With both Hermione and Ginny tugging their husbands along it did not take hardly any time for them to reach the hospital. Ginny was holding her side from running as fast as they did Hermione bent over Harry and Ron weren't much better. Ginny finally got her breath back and groaned. "Bugger me… This will not do. We're going to start training. We know what is coming this time. We need to be ready. And that means we can't be winded from a quick run without even any stairs to climb!" She frowned sitting on one of the beds with Harry. "Jones would have my arse if she saw me in such bad shape."

Hermione sat on the bed across from Ginny and Harry. "See this is one of the reasons I went to law school. They don't have physicals you have to pass." She glanced around "Alright… I know it's amazing but I… don't know _anything_ about our so-called soul bond." She rolled her eyes at the three playful gasps. "Yes, yes I know but I was never one to read that type of book."

"That right Mione? I thought it just needed to have a cover and it'd have your full attention." Ron smiled his hand resting on her lower back. "I was almost afraid you'd throw the ring at me when I proposed."

Hermione giggled before she took his face in her hands kissing him gently.

Harry's eyebrow raised as he looked to Ginny for an explanation. Ginny shrugged at him with a smile. "Ron went to Hermione's dad before proposing and he suggested carving out the book that Hermione's name is from Um A Winter's Tale by Shakespeare I think it was? Anyway, he told him to put the ring in the book and give it to her for her birthday." Ginny's smile grew to a grin "Apparently Ron bought two copies just in case she was pissed that he desecrated one of them. From what I heard, she started crying so hard she couldn't get out anything but yes."

Harry nodded smiling Hermione never would have expected such a special muggle proposal _Ron really is perfect for her._ Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny as Madame Pomfrey walked into the room.

"Good to see all four of you. Does anything feel wrong or off? Weakness?" She scanned each of them and hummed "Well at very least I'm going to have to insist to take it easy with your magic."

"Our magic?" Harry asked his brow furrowed. "Is there something wrong with our cores Madame?"

"Not per se Mister Potter. In Fact, they seem to have grown from the last time you were all checked. Not unusual when you are forced to use a lot of magic in a short amount of time. Of course, at your ages, we expect some increase of your cores." Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "I just don't know. I sent a message to Saint Mungo's last night requesting the help of someone well versed in soul bonds hopefully they should arrive shortly."

At that moment the fire in the fireplace turned green allowing a young woman with wavy red hair stepped out wearing green robes she dusted herself off and smiled. "Madame Pomfrey? I'm Cedilla Thorne. I was told you were looking for a healer well versed in soul bonds? Well, I did my healer's thesis on the existence of soul bonds so they sent me."

Ginny glanced over at the women _Yeesh, how long ago was her thesis accepted? She can't be that much older than me._

Madame Pomfrey seemed to be having much the same thoughts that Ginny was as she hummed a bit. "Well… I do suppose if you did your thesis on soul bonds you likely have met a soul bonded couple in addition to reading everything you could?"

Cedilla nodded in response "Oh yes! It took me a while to find a genuine couple of course but I did, it...was amazing. They were in their nineties and still like young lovers. Smiling, sneaking kisses and they were always within touch of each other." She smiled remembering them "And their shared soul...I had never seen something so beautiful." She straightened up "I'm sorry I've been told I can ramble a bit when I'm excited. So why did you ask for my help, Madame?"

"We have evidence of two newly formed soul bonds among the population of our student body." Madame Pomfrey indicated the four of them. "Healer Throne may I introduce. Ronald and Hermione Weasley second year Gryffindors. Both are thirteen at this time. And Harry and Ginevra Potter. Mr. Potter is twelve and a second year. Mrs. Potter is eleven and a first year."

In an action that Harry was very familiar with Healer Thorne's eyes glanced to his forehead at his name. She then blinked and swallowed. "I-I was not aware that such a bond could even develop in ones so young. May I?" She gestured at the two couples with her wand.

"Might as well start with Ginny and myself ma'am ours seems to be slightly older than theirs." Harry smiled as Ginny rested her cheek on his shoulder her brown eyes tracking the young healer's every move.

"I, of course, Mister Potter. Could you tell me do you know exactly when and why your bond formed?" Healer Thorne dug into her robes pulling out a small notebook and pen. She smiled "Muggle-born, I find it's easier to use this for notes then a bunch of parchment. Though my superiors frown at it a bit." She shrugged as she clicked the pen "Alright whenever you are ready Mister Potter?"

Harry glanced down at Ginny who shrugged. "Well, Ginny has had a crush on me basically since her Mum started telling her stories about the boy who lived."

"Did not. I had a crush on who I thought you were doesn't count Potter tell the healer properly." Ginny interrupted before she poked her tongue out at him and got comfortable resting on his shoulder again.

Harry smiled fondly at Ginny and nodded. "Well, I guess it all started yesterday when Ginny was forced to write basically a suicide note. See ever since the start of term Gin has been being possessed by Lord Voldemort." He sighed as both healers trembled as he said the forbidden name. "You know. Being afraid of a name only gives it more power. And I'm not going to say you-know-who. Not one of us will. Anyway since she's been being possessed he was slowly draining her soul to try and form a brand new body. When I tracked her down...She was almost dead…. Her heart was still beating but… she wasn't there anymore. It was terrifying especially when I realized the sixteen-year-old boy standing over her was, in fact, Voldemort well, his sixteen-year-old self-preserved in his diary which Ginny had been writing in. Tom Riddle was his name. Not a common bit of knowledge that I'm sure."

Wordlessly Healer Thorne shook her head as she quickly took notes on what Harry was saying.

Harry frowned as he shifted position allowing Ginny to rest against his side so he was able to run his fingers through her silky red locks. "Anyway, Tom and I chatted a bit… He was quite interested in me after all. We have...quite a few similarities that he noticed. Once he was… satisfied with my answers he tried to scare me turn me to his side maybe. I denied him of course. Pledging myself to Dumbledore. Luckily for me." Harry grinned as he ran through the entire fight between him and the sixty-foot-long basilisk. He finished with how he destroyed the diary and smiled. "When Ginny opened her eyes with a gasp I was right above her and….She kissed me and I was so happy I kissed her back. Professor Dumbledore told us last night that when we kissed we activated our soul bond."

The young healer was speechless _Only twelve and already a warrior….He truly is the boy who lived._ "Do you mind if I look at your bond for myself?"

Ginny shook her head "Of course not feel free."

Thorne nodded casting the charm and gasped it was beautiful. They still retained their own souls for the most part but there were veins and ribbons of Ginny's scarlet in Harry's gold and vice versa. "I've never seen anything…" She shook her head as the charm wore off. "Mrs. Potter er would you prefer Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged "Either is fine, I'm starting to get used to being referred to as Mrs. Potter." _Not like I haven't been called it for two years or anything_

"Alright, Mrs. Potter would you mind if I checked you for any lingering signs of your possession?" Healer Thorne questioned as she saw the mature acting eleven-year frown her eyes closed. "It won't be anything invasive just a quick sweep of your mind to make sure it is only you."

"And what exactly will happen if you were to find bits of Riddle still in my mind? Would you call the Aurors? Put me under observation?" Ginny replied trying to keep her voice mild as she opened a single brown eye to gaze up at the healer.

"I… well… I believe it would depend on what was found with the scan." Thorne stated after a moment of thought.

"Don't bother then, I can assure you that I retain bits of Riddle in my mind. I probably always will. The bastard possessed me after all." Ginny sat up opening her other brown eye and locked eyes with Healer Thorne "However, while I may share his memories and likely his maturity I will tell you the things I don't share. I don't share his malice or anger. I have no problems with Muggles or Muggle-borns. My best friend." She nodded towards Hermione who smiled "Is muggle born and my bonded's mother was as well." Ginny frowned "I would never do anything to hurt them. And if you wish me to I'll make an unbreakable vow right now."

Healer Thorne took a cautious step forward "Ginny… Mrs. Potter, I'm certain that is not necessary after all...An unbreakable vow…"

Ginny sighed as Harry took her hand and squeezed it. "Healer Thorne I understand the fear that you are feeling, truly I do. That's why…" She frowned and squeezed Harry's hand back "I'd like you to call Madame Bones as well as my parents. I need it documented that I was possessed by Riddle and retain bits of him in my mind. I'm not an idiot, I know if the newspapers were to get hold of this information it could cost my Dad his job." Ginny closed her eyes "I can't let that happen. By having it documented and made a for your eyes only file that can't happen."

Madame Pomfrey smiled gently at Ginny "That is a very mature decision Mrs. Potter I'll alert your head of house to be here as well." She glanced over at Ron and Hermione "Do you want your brother and best friend to remain?"

Ginny nodded "I would yes, they'll find out all of this eventually. But…"

"Yes?" Madame Pomfrey asked gently

"Could you ask someone to get us some actual clothes? I don't know about Ron but I'm certain that Harry, Hermione and I would rather be dressed in our school robes and regarded as proper young witches and wizards by the head of the DMLE. Not small children in their jammies."

Madame Pomfrey struggled not to smile as she watched Hermione's eyes widen in the realization that she was still wearing her nightgown. "I-I'd like to second that Madame!" The mortified thirteen year old squeaked out.

"Of course I'll send a house elf to retrieve Professor McGonagall and another to bring the four of you your clothes. Once you are all dressed I'll call your parents Mrs. Potter and once they are here I'll request Madame Bones and an Auror to come. Do you have any preference?"

"Auror Shacklebolt and his trainee Tonks I think if that is alright?" Ginny responded after a moment of thought recalling how important both would be in the future.

"I don't see any reason why Madame Bones would deny either of them." Madame Pomfrey sighed "Buttons?"

A small house appeared after a brief moment "Yes Madame? What is it that Buttons may do for Madame?"

"I need you to fetch the deputy headmistress it is very important she comes to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible. Inform her that it involves the Potters."

"Buttons can do this! Can Buttons do anything else?" The little elf seemed eager to do anything she could to help which caused Madame Pomfrey to smile not noticing the frown on Hermione's lips.

"If you would like to These four students need their school uniforms brought here post haste. Thank you Buttons." Madame Pomfrey smiled as Buttons vanished a few moments later each uniform appeared next to their proper owners. All four got dressed quickly taking advantage of the curtains surrounding each bed.

Harry fixed Ginny's robes smoothing them with his hands. "Are you sure about this Gin?" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear and smiled as she simply nodded clutching Harry's hand in both of hers her eyes closed as she forced her pounding heart to settle down.

Professor McGonagall walked in a few minutes after the four of them were dressed "What is this all about Poppy? Buttons said there was something wrong with the Potters?" She glanced over at the new couple and frowned at how Ginny seemed to be struggling with something. "Mrs. Potter….Ginny?"

"I… Professor I've made a decision and I need you and my parents here for it. I'll explain everything but it's very important that you are here." Ginny opened her eyes and gave a small smile to her head of house.

Madame Pomfrey went to the fireplace and tossed some powder into it before sticking her head in. After a brief quiet conversation, she pulled her head out. "Your parents are on their way. Do you want to speak to them before…"

Ginny bit her bottom lip trying to decide quickly which would be worse. "If I may? I just...need to give them a heads up I suppose." She watched the fireplace bloom green as her Mother stepped through.

"Arthur is having to get permission to leave. He should be here in a few minutes." She walked over to Ginny and Harry "Is everything alright? Is it their bond?"

"No no, their bond is fine and isn't causing them any problems." Healer Thorne walked over to the concerned mother and offered her hand. "I'm Healer Thorne I was called to check on their bond along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's as well. During my questioning, another subject came up that Ginny has volunteered to take care of."

"Is it dangerous? Whatever this new problem is?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she gently stroked her daughter's red mane.

"I… it is being dealt with so that it doesn't become so. Ginny wished to talk to you and your husband both before this goes any further so once he arrives Madame Pomfrey and I will cast a privacy spell around the six of you. She has asked that Ronald and Hermione are also informed."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth just as the flames turned green again as Mr. Weasley stepped out a look of concern covered his face as he joined his wife beside Ginny.

"We'll cast the privacy spell now then." Healer Thorne pulled back as the shimmery shield surrounded the six of them.

Harry kissed Ginny's cheek and smiled "Go on Gin I'm right here…" He felt Ginny's nod as she took a deep breath.

"Mum, Dad there are some residual effects due to my being possessed by Riddle." Ginny licked her lips as her parents looked at each other Molly sat on the bed taking Ginny's small hand in her own.

"What do you mean baby?" Mrs. Weasley found herself stroking the top of Ginny's hand with her thumb pleased that her little girl wasn't pulling away from her.

"I mean… I mean I had _him_ in my mind for almost a year Mum… A whole year of sixteen-year-old Voldemort… Trusting him with all my thoughts, my secrets and let me assure you. Even at sixteen, he was already evil…" Ginny swallowed as she heard her mother sob "Harry saved me Mum he did Voldemort isn't hiding in my brain. I'm not a...a sleeper agent or anything."

"Ginny… Ginny sweetheart what exactly is it you are trying to tell your Mother and me?" Mr. Weasley stood behind his wife his hands resting on her shoulders.

"I have his memories Daddy, his thoughts and his maturity. I may be physically eleven but…" Ginny trailed off and shook her head. "I asked Healer Thorne to request Madame Bones and a few Aurors to come. They'll take my statement and likely check me over."

"What if they take you away!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed clinging to Ginny's hand "I couldn't handle that… Arthur they can't arrest her can they?"

Mr. Weasley frowned "I'm certain they can't Molly I think the most that will be done is that they'll likely check up on her every six months or so. After all, you-know-who is gone."

Ginny smiled at her parents "Are you ready for them to call Madame Bones? Mum, Daddy?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head tears in her eyes unwilling to let them fall. "As ready as I think we are to be."

Ginny turned to Healer Thorne and nodded her head a moment later the shield fell. Mrs. Weasley glanced over at Harry before turning her head to see Hermione and Ron. None of them looked surprised or nervous. There was something in their eyes but otherwise, they just appeared calm. Almost as if they were resigned to what was happening. She quickly filed this away for later before she refocused her attention on her tiny daughter as Madame Bones stepped into the Hospital Wing followed by a large black man and a familiar small woman with pink hair who she knew was about the age of Bill.

Madame Pomfrey walked over to the new arrivals. "Thank you so much for coming. It is an odd situation and we weren't exactly certain who to turn to."

Madame Bones nodded simply "I must admit I'm surprised to have been called here. Ah, excuse me this is Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and his trainee Nymphadora Tonks. On to business though as Dumbledore seems to prefer to keep matters to the school. Unless something significant has happened?" Her eyes took in the scene of Hospital Wing the four young students seemed uninjured if not close to one another. The deputy headmistress, healer from Saint Mungo's and the Weasleys being there was unusual though. "Arthur? one of your children is involved?"

Arthur kept his hands resting on Molly's shoulders. "Two of them Amelia. Though it's my daughter Ginevra that you were called for."

The three Aurors took in the sight of the slight red-haired girl who was staring at the ground her lips pursed. "Is she injured?" Tonks finally asked concerned for the small girl.

"She doesn't seem to be no. At least not physically. Ginny?" Madame Pomfrey gently called trying to startle the child out of her thoughts.

"My apologies I was sorting through a few things before we got started." Ginny frowned before removing her wand from her robes "Auror Tonks? Would you hold onto my wand until we are done? I'd rather surrender it now then have it taken."

A quiet sob escaped Mrs. Weasley as she clutched Ginny's hand harder Ginny gave her mother a half smile while still holding her wand out to Tonks.

"Please?" Tonks glanced over at Shacklebolt who nodded. She took the young girl's wand placing it in her pocket before taking a step back to stand beside her trainer.

"Mum… Mum, you need to let go of my hand. Mum, I'll be fine I have Harry right next to me." Ginny carefully pulled her hand from Mrs. Weasley's grip before she looked straight into Amelia Bone's eyes. "Madame Bones for most of this last year I have been possessed by a sixteen-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle though you'd likely know him better as Lord Voldemort."

Amelia Bones summoned a seat and sat in front of Ginny. "Alright, Miss Weasley you have my attention."


	7. Chapter 7

"It's Mrs. Potter actually." Ginny smiled as Madame Bones blinked at her. "A soul bond that formed after Harry and I kissed last night. I figure someone in the ministry will notice the paperwork was filed." She shrugged.

Madame Bones glanced over to Shacklebolt who nodded. "Once we get back to the office I'll pull the paperwork and have it rerouted to your desk ma'am."

"Alright Mrs. Potter then, continue." Madame Bones set up a dicta quill to best be able to keep her full attention on the girl.

"It all started when I went to Diagon Alley with my family. When I got home I realized that in addition to my school books there was a blank diary. I think it was hidden in my transfiguration book." Ginny frowned remembering and snorted. "I was a little idiot, when I started writing in the diary I should have taken it directly to my Dad when someone who introduced himself as Tom wrote back but… I was so lonely. My brothers, I felt at the time that they basically just put up with me at the end of the day so… T-Tom was my friend someone I trusted who I told my secrets to."

Harry gave Ginny's hand a gentle squeeze. Over the years Ginny had revealed more and more about her time under Tom's control. But it was so fresh again. He brushed his lips against her cheek in a comforting if chaste kiss.

Ginny smiled at what the kiss reminded her and sat up straighter. "It wasn't until Halloween that I had my first blackout. A cat was petrified and a message was written on the wall in red paint. I woke up in the second floor girl's loo with red paint down my front. That was when I started to feel nervous." She shook her head "In all four students one cat and one ghost was petrified during times I had blackouts. After the second student was petrified I started to catch on that Tom might be responsible. I certainly wouldn't have chosen to strangle all of Hagrid's roosters if my mind and will had been my own." She shifted a bit unnerved by Madame Bones' emotionless expression. "I tried to get rid of it… But, Harry found it."

Madame Bones paused and turned her attention to Harry. "And you Mr. Potter were you possessed in the same manner as your… wife?"

Harry shook his head. "No ma'am Tom wanted to earn my trust so he showed me his memory of how he had caught Hagrid with the beast that killed Myrtle." A frown appeared on his face "Speaking of which Madame Bones I met the creature that Hagrid was keeping when he was expelled. While a dangerous creature normally it has never harmed a human at Hagrid's request." _Can't say the same for Aragog's family… But, Aragog was a good sort...kinda_ "I'd like to begin a petition for his reinstatement as a full wizard and have his expulsion redacted. And the right to own a wand returned. If I am able to?"

Madame Bones considered for a few moments keeping her eyes focused on Harry's before she turned her eyes to Shacklebolt. "Think you can start on that after finding the marriage certificate for Mr. and Mrs. Potter when we get back Shack?"

"Should not be a problem, Ma'am," Shacklebolt answered after a moment. Before considering a moment remembering what Arthur had said upon their arrival and glanced over at Ron who was blushing with a young teen girl comfortably resting her head on his shoulder. "Your father mentioned you were involved as well. Am I to be looking for the marriage certificate for you and the young lady?"

Ron nodded after a moment "Ronald and Hermione Weasley, thank you, Sir, this is going to be hard enough to explain to her Mum and Dad without it being all over the front page of every magic newspaper in the world. Mione is muggle born." Ron shrugged causing Hermione to glare at her head rest moving. "Sorry Love." He kissed her forehead as she settled back down.

"So Mr. Potter what happened after Tom shared this memory with you." Madame Bones turned her attention back to Harry who ran his fingers through his fringe.

"Ginny stole the diary back. She was scared that Tom would tell me about her crush and other secrets she had told him." Harry frowned as he watched Ginny's shoulders slump as she focused on her shoes. "Hey, enough of that. I understand why. I'm not angry."

"But Harry...if I hadn't then Hermione…"

Harry placed a finger on Ginny's lips "No, I will not let you blame yourself for being possessed." He turned back to Madame Bones a comforting arm now wrapped around his beautiful wife.

"Madame Bones I was considering not mentioning this but it's important. I'm a parselmouth I can speak to snakes. And all throughout the year, I was hearing a voice coming from the walls. It was Hermione who finally figured it out. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets was a basilisk. And it was using the plumbing."

"I was petrified before I was able to let them know. Myself and a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect. I warned her to look around all the corners with a mirror." Hermione sighed smiling sadly at Harry "Sorry Harry…"

Harry shook his head. "No blaming yourself either Hermione."

Ginny swallowed hard as she continued. "Six weeks after Hermione was petrified Tom had a good hold on me. But...I was able to get loose. I tried to tell Harry, I tried to tell him everything but my older brother Percy sat down and… I couldn't say anything in front of him. Tom was very angry I tried. He made me write my own suicide note basically using rooster blood then I went down to the chamber and that is all I remember until Harry woke me up."

Madame Bones turned to Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter?"

"Ron and I we had a good idea where the chamber was so we went to go tell one of the teachers. Tell them everything we had pieced together. Lockhart was always bragging about knowing where the chamber was so after Professors Snape and McGonagall scared him into running we that is Ron and me dragged him with us to where we suspected the chamber was. The second-floor girl's loo. And when we got there I asked Myrtle how she died. She told me exactly mentioning she heard a boy's voice and saw a pair of yellow bulging eyes and the location of the eyes. I was able to open it using parseltongue and we sent Lockhart down first. The prat tried to obliviate us. Turns out he hasn't done anything he says he has in his books. I'd ask you to arrest him but he used Ron's wand and it backfired I don't think the blighter knows which way is up anymore." Harry shook his head at the annoyed expression on Madame Bones' face before she nodded firmly encouraging him to continue.

"I went ahead of Ron and found myself in a huge chamber. It's under the lake itself I think. But there was Ginny laying still as death on the floor cool to the touch and barely breathing. Tom was there… He told me everything… That he had been stealing Ginny's soul all year and soon he'd have a new body and Ginny would be dead. He boasted I rebuffed him And when I pledged myself to Dumbledore Fawkes and the sorting hat appeared. Tom called the basilisk and I was forced to run to not look into its eyes. Fawkes tore at its eyes blinding it and I...I pulled a sword from the hat I chopped the things head off covering both Ginny and myself it a shower of blood. But Tom was still there… So I grabbed one of the basilisk's teeth… I began stabbing the diary with it… I lost count of how many times I stabbed it. All I wanted to do was save Ginny… And she woke up and we kissed."

Madame Bones nodded "Stop dictation." She put the parchment and quill away and looked at Ginny "So your soul was being used by a sixteen-year-old Dark Lord to create him a new body. Can I assume that this process was almost complete before Mr. Potter was able to return your soul to your own body, Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny gave a simple nod. "Yes, Madame, from what Harry told me Tom was almost completely solid by the time he was able to destroy the diary. If he had been complete I don't think anything would have been able to save me."

"I see, well this is unusual, different from someone pleading imperious but similar at the same time. Would you be willing to be questioned under Veritaserum? With your parents and husband present of course." Madame Bones reached into her robes retrieving a small bottle of clear liquid.

Ginny swallowed staring at the bottle. _Shite… if the right questions are asked I'll spill that we're time travelers…_ She took a deep breath as she felt Harry's finger's being run through her hair. "Alright."

Madame Bones nodded "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I'll need you both to sign a release form giving us permission to use veritaserum on your daughter. Just sign right here." She took the parchment once they had both signed and dropped two drops of the clear liquid on Ginny's tongue and set the diction quill back up as Ginny's eyes glazed over.

"Alright, it is May thirtieth of the year of our Lord nineteen hundred and ninety-three. I have just put Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter under two drops of veritaserum and am about to begin questioning. Please state your name."

Ginny stared blankly ahead her hand no longer clutching Harry's "Ginevra Molly Potter." She answered in a monotone which made Harry heartsick.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven years old physically." Harry hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until he let it go.

"And mentally?"

"Older, early adulthood."

"Are you Tom Riddle?"

"No."

"Is there any part of Tom Riddle inside you?"

"Yes."

Harry looked over at Mrs. Weasley who had buried her head in Mr. Weasley's chest a sob escaping her at Ginny's answer unable to watch.

"What of Tom Riddle remains within you?"

"His memories, his knowledge, his emotions."

"Do you feel the same as Tom Riddle?"

"No."

"You are able to separate his emotions from your own?"

"Yes."

"Are you planning on hurting anyone muggle or magical?"

"No."

"Can Tom Riddle possess you again?"

"No."

"Tom Riddle was a parselmouth, do you retain that skill?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish to harm Harry James Potter?"

"No."

"What is your relationship with Harry James Potter?"

"I am his wife."

Madame Bones carefully dripped a single drop of the reversal on Ginny's tongue causing the child to blink a few times before her eyes cleared to be filled with tears "Mum?" Ginny reached her hand to Mrs. Weasley desperate "Mum I'm still me really! Just more mature than I was... I'm still Ginny."

"Of course you are baby!" Mrs. Weasley took hold of Ginny's hand gently kissing the top of it. "You are my precious little girl…"

"Go ahead and give her wand back Tonks." Madame Bones rolled up the parchment and turned to Professor McGonagall. "I would suggest you place Mrs. Potter into the third year class next year. Hopefully, that will keep the lass from getting too bored. Otherwise." She turned her full attention to Ginny. "This meeting never happened Mrs. Potter. This report will be filed and buried as deeply as I possibly can along with the permission to use veritaserum. I may send Tonks to check in every six months or so if that is alright?"

Ginny nodded as she took her wand back from Tonks. "Yes, that would be fine I'd think… and thank you."

"Mrs. Potter your life is already going to be difficult enough being married to the boy-who-lived. The least I can do is stop the news stories about _this._ " Madame Bones stood up and shook hands with Ginny and then Harry bowing her head to the Weasleys "Arthur, I'll let the Ministry know you'll be back tomorrow."

"Ah, thank you, Amelia." Mr. Weasley smiled as he watched the three Aurors leave the Hospital and smiled as Ginny slumped against Harry. "You did such a good job baby. I'm so proud at how mature you were."

Healer Thorne hesitantly cleared her throat. "I… I know it's not as important after all of that but, I still need to scan Ronald and Hermione's soulbond. If you'd like to watch?" She smiled a touch nervous at the elder Weasleys.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and chuckled "That's right we still have that to worry about. Our daughter being possessed by… _him_ wasn't enough for my nerves I guess. Please, I'd love to see. I've only seen Ginny and Harry's I'm curious if Ron and Hermione's will look similar."

Healer Thorne smiled and walked over to Hermione and Ron waving her wand over them they began to glow their respective colors but to Healer Thorne's delight, small bits of purple were dappled here and there.

"My… Does this mean they are a closer bond than Harry and Ginny's?" Mrs. Weasley asked once they were no longer glowing.

"Oh, no not at all. Both bonds will be intensely strong. It's just that while Ronald and Hermione's personalities meld more completely Harry and Ginny's flow into one another which will, in the end, present one soul of beautiful gold and scarlet neither giving way to the other or blending. They are a very fierce couple and will continue to be." Healer Thorne smiled "I have a few books I recommend they read. I'll have copies sent. Once again thank you for allowing me to be involved. If you have any questions please owl me!" With that, she bowed her head and vanished through the floo.

A loud grumble filled the silent room and Ron turned bright red. "Sorry, just we missed breakfast and I think it's lunch by now. I don't suppose we're released from here now?"

Madame Pomfrey frowned and shook her head at Professor McGonagall. "I have no medical reason to hold them, Minerva."

"Head down to lunch then you four. Once you have finished eating I'd like you to go straight to the common room and wait for me. I need to transfer Mrs. Potter to the second year class along with the three of you. After that, I'll show you to your new quarters." Professor McGonagall smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you for coming Molly, Arthur but I am certain the kids will be just fine. In fact, I plan to speak with Vernon and Petunia Dursley before I release Harry and Ginevra into their care for the required two weeks."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and gave each of the four of her children a tight hug and kiss on the forehead. "You are family now… Harry, Hermione you are my children now."

Hermione nodded tears in her eyes "Depending on my parents Mrs. Weasley I may need a family."

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione holding her to his chest "It's alright Mione...It's alright your Mum and Dad love you…. You being married early won't change that."

Mrs. Weasley glanced over at her husband who gave a helpless shrug. "Don't worry Hermione dear, no matter what happens you'll have someplace safe to call home."

Hermione nodded as she wiped her eyes and the four of them left the hospital wing with their hands clasped together.


	8. Chapter 8

The two couples took their spots at Gryffindor's table with Ginny and Harry on one side and Hermione and Ron on the other. Not much was said as they filled their plates with roast beef sandwiches and fried potatoes. After several minutes all of them had polished off at least two sandwiches and Ron was working on his third.

Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice and glanced around. "Muffliato." He whispered as he sat his juice down. "Alright so, what is our plan for the rest of the year? Hermione?"

The girl shook her head. "Well, all exams are canceled so there isn't much if anything to study for not that we even need to mind you." Hermione chewed her bottom lip. "I was hoping that Professor Dumbledore might allow us to leave early due to our soul bonds. But, I find it unlikely."

Harry snorted at that. "Hermione I quite believe that to be the understatement of the lifetime."

Hermione shrugged helplessly "Sorry Harry, really I can't come up with a single reason for us to stay at school or even to come back once the summer is complete. Except that we'd be breaking magical law due to our ages."

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

"Weasley this time around." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's outraged expression.

"Did I seriously just hear you suggest we quit school? You Mrs. Books and teachers are never wrong?" Ron lifted an eyebrow a smirk on his lips as Hermione snorted.

"I think you Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley have me mistaken for the Hermione who previously occupied this body."

Ginny lay her head on Harry's shoulder "So, let's say we were able to get emancipated due to our being married. That would open the rest of Harry's vaults to us including the deed to our home."

"What about school though? Gin if we left school you wouldn't be able to play Quidditch professionally in the future. None of the scouts would have anything to base your talent on." Harry smiled sadly as he rested his cheek against the top of her head.

Ginny frowned "That's right, bugger… Well, I was going to be retiring soon anyway."

"What's that?" Harry blinked "This is the first I've heard. Why would you have retired so soon?"

"N-not that it matters at this moment anymore Harry but I stopped using the contraceptive charm last month. I know we didn't discuss it but I'm ready...Or I _was_ any way to give you your first heir." Ginny sighed "I planned to tell you after dinner but." She shrugged. "I love you, Harry, thank you for letting me live my dream as a professional chaser."

Harry swallowed hard "You weren't… I mean the potion wouldn't have worked if… Gin please tell me."

"Relax Harry… I had my time right on schedule. I would never have risked our… well you know I would have stayed behind…" Ginny smiled sadly as Harry wrapped his arm around her. "So anyway I was going to have to find new employment anyway. Maybe I'll be an Auror like you or I might see if I can qualify to be an unspeakable."

Ron had turned bright red during their conversation before he turned to Hermione "Er you were still using your charm...yeah?"

"Of course, I may adore you Ronald but we-we're not ready for a baby! We had just gotten married for Merlin's sake." Hermione gave a toss of her head. "Back to school. I would think that the four of us could sit for our O.W.L.S possibly even our N.E.W.T.S with just a few weeks to refresh ourselves on the subjects. But, do we want to? And how would we explain the ability to do so? Ginny is easy she could claim it was simply due to having Tom's memories of passing the O.W.L.S."

Harry shook his head "No I'd rather keep the ministry's eyes off of us as long as we can. Blast I wish we could have this discussion with Draco. Ginny do you think you could bump into him with a note. We could meet again tonight. Maybe he has some ideas?"

Ginny nodded after a moment. "Easy enough, after all, if I'm not watching where I'm going due to looking at you…" She giggled as she imagined the expression on Harry's face.

"Well have we finished eating?" Hermione glanced to Ron who popped the last bite of roast beef into his mouth. He gave a nod and chewed before grinning and offering his hand to Hermione.

"My lady."

Hermione smiled taking his hand and standing up. "Thank you, good Lord."

Harry grinned before lifting Ginny into his arms and kissing her surprised lips. "Shall I carry you, my love?"

"Prat, I can walk." Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry sat her on her feet before interlocking the fingers of his left hand with her right.

"finite," Harry stated as the four headed out of the great hall not noticing the watchful gaze of Severus Snape which followed them.

* * *

Professor McGonagall walked into the common room to see her four cubs sitting next to each other speaking in low voices. _What could they be planning…_ "I'm glad to see the four of you here. Did you get enough to eat?"

"Yes Professor, even Ron ate enough." Ginny poked her tongue out at her elder brother who growled back.

"Brat."

"You know you love me, big brother." Ginny giggled as Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"Follow me the four of you. As it is imperative that you do not separate I have unlocked the married quarters within Gryffindor's common room. As you would know Mrs. Weasley back five hundred years ago or so it was commonplace for witches and wizards to marry and begin families at an early age on par with muggles of that time." Professor McGonagall led them up the very familiar staircase that led to the normal dorms before she paused in front of a large portrait of a beautiful woman with bushy red hair which fell down her back striking green eyes seemed to be smiling at them. A crown rested on her head.

Hermione gasped "It's Queen Guinevere! I didn't know she was a witch." She shook her head "I shouldn't be surprised though, what with so little known of her."

Professor McGonagall smiled "Very astute Mrs. Weasley." She directed her attention to the couple "Guinevere this is Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley."

The woman smiled down at them and nodded her head to them swinging inward revealing a small sitting room of scarlet and gold. A kitchenette was to the side of the sitting room. Both couples followed their Professor into the small sitting room glancing around.

"Isn't very modern is it?" Hermione finally chuckled. "But I'm guessing when this room was last used this was top of the line?"

"You'd be right I'd think Mrs. Weasley." Professor McGonagall shook her head. "I would ask that for now, you four ignore the kitchenette area. During the summer we'll get your quarters up to date. In the back, you should find two unlocked doors. Both are identical bedrooms with a queen sized bed and wardrobe. During the times you are not in class you are welcome to spend your time here or in the common room proper. You are still students though and as such school rules such as curfew still apply. You'll need to decide on a password after you have chosen your quarters your last name. Either Potter or Weasley will appear on the door. Now, are there any questions that you have while I'm here?"

"Other than being allowed and expected to sleep with-er beside our spouse are there any other privileges we have as married couples?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"You'll be allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade on the weekend if you so desire without a guardian as well as allowed to floo to Diagon Alley though we request you keep to the magical world and do not step into Muggle London. You also will be expected back in the Castle before Seven PM every day unless prior permission has been acquired. You are in an interesting caste I suppose would be the best way to put it, Mrs. Weasley. You are not an adult yet you are no longer to be treated as just another child. Anything else?"

The four considered for a moment before Harry cleared his throat. "Are we allowed to invite other students into our rooms?"

"I take it you are meaning students that are not Gryffindors?" At the boy's nod, McGonagall sighed "Well you could let them into the Gryffindor common room. Or I suppose I could get a port key set up. Just be very careful who you trust with such an object. Give me a few days and I'll have something set up. No parties though."

"Of course Professor, could you imagine Hermione letting us have a roaring party without telling Ow!" Ron winced as Hermione punched him in the arm "Abuse! Spousal abuse!"

"Oh just shut up Ron." Ginny shook her head. "Apologize and I bet she'll kiss it all better."

Professor McGonagall coughed lightly as if to remind the four that she was still present. "Well, I do believe that is everything. You'll be expected back in your classes Monday. Mrs. Potter, I have spoken with your teachers they will be expecting you to attend along with Mr. Potter. They along with myself will be making sure your grades do not drop as we are planning to advance you a year."

Ginny nodded her understanding. "You'll be allowed to sit beside your spouse in all of your classes as will you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I don't think I need to mention the fact that Defense Against The Dark Arts is canceled for the rest of the year. Though I do say we are getting to a point where I expect you three could teach it. And you as well Mrs. Potter." She walked out of their quarters a moment later leaving Harry to look considering.

"We need to decide on a password any ideas Harry? Ginny?" Ron plopped down on the large couch his arm around Hermione dragging her down with him much to her delight if her squeal was anything to go off of.

Harry considered as Ginny's arms wrapped around him. "Well, we want the password to be one that no one would ever guess. And there is one word all four of us have ingrained in our memories. Possibly even our very souls…"

"Horcrux…" Ginny whispered out after a moment "Harry, your scar are you...are you still?"

Harry shook his head "I don't know Gin, If the Horcrux is using my body as a receptacle then yes. If it uses my soul then no."

"I can't think of a better word Harry. It'll remind us of why we are here and what we are working towards." Hermione smiled sadly as she snuggled to Ron's chest sat on his lap."

Harry nodded to the portrait "Our password is Horcrux Don't let anyone in unless they give that word to you."

"As you desire." She swung close after a moment leaving the four of them in their new quarters.

Harry sat next to Ron Ginny resting on his lap in much the same manner as Hermione. 'Shall we go down to Snape?"

Hermione glanced up at the ceiling before she gave a firm nod. "Yes, I think so. Everyone make sure your shields are up and be prepared for any hexes he may cast. Severus Snape is a dangerous man and that is mainly because he isn't a stupid man. If Draco says that he is already suspicious of him the four of us tracking him down will not be laughed off."

The other three gave simple nods as they all concentrated on shielding their minds with the strongest occlumency shields they could erect.

* * *

Harry glanced back as they stood in front of Snape's office. Hermione gave a single nod she and Ron both had their wands in their hands while Ginny gave his hand a tight squeeze. She had her wand in her right pocket her hand resting right beside it. Harry took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. He raised his fist and knocked firmly.

"Enter."

Harry opened the door and stepped inside to see Severus Snape working at his desk correcting essays if Harry had to guess. "Professor Snape we hoping we could speak with you."

"Is that so Potter? You surprise me I'd have thought you to go to your own head if not the Headmaster...And I have the pleasure of all four of you? Granger come inside already and shut that door!"

"It, it's Weasley now Professor." Hermione frowned as she was forced to release Ron's hand to shut the door with a firm click.

"So I have heard. My apologies you do not seem one to give up your muggle surname so easily… What with how proud of being muggle born you are."

Hermione swallowed as she looked into his eyes feeling the touch of his legilimency brush at her shields. He cocked a single eyebrow before summoning three more chairs to join the first one.

"Sit down."

Harry glanced over at Ron and they both sat down followed by Hermione and finally Ginny. As they sat down they felt mild probing against their shields. The door behind them locked as Snape stood up his wand in his hand "So… Four students, four little-lost lions sitting in front of me. Would you like to tell me, Potter, where you've seen Fiendfyre?"

Harry looked up at him his shoulders squared. "When Vincent Crabbe cast it in the room of Requirement trying to burn Hermione, Ron and myself to death, sir. I still regret being unable to save him from his own folly. You have obviously seen that I am not the Harry Potter you know." When Snape simply raised an eyebrow Harry continued.

"My name is Harry James Potter and I'm an Auror first class. Two nights ago one of the younger Aurors, a parole officer by the name of Dennis Creevey came to me with the news that Draco Malfoy had missed his probation check in." Harry paused a moment as Snape leaned against his desk arms crossed but his wand still resting in his right hand.

"Go on…"

"Right, well Ron who is my partner had just returned from his honeymoon and was in the office with me when Dennis told me about Draco's no-show." Harry watched Snape's eyes turn to Hermione who stared back at him.

"A belated congratulations on your nuptials Mrs. Granger." Snape finally said after a moment as he lightly inclined his head to her.

"Sure, you can realize I'd choose to keep my maiden name I swear the magical world is so…" Hermione was cut off by Ron lightly kissing her cheek.

"Complain about how archaic the magical world is later Mione."

Hermione blushed before giving a brief nod.

Harry cleared his throat. "Ron and I agreed that we'd go and speak with Mrs. Malfoy the next morning and depending what we learned we'd decide how to proceed. We arrived at the Malfoy Manor just after breakfast that next morning to be greeted by Mrs. Malfoy a very kind woman called Astoria. I believe she will be a first year next year?" He glanced over at Hermione who nodded. "I...really am not allowed to discuss what we spoke to Astoria about without her or Draco's permission."

"I will gain that information later Mr. Potter...Or shall I call you Auror Potter?"

"Mr. Potter is fine Sir. Anyway, after we spoke with Astoria we were given permission to search Draco's office where we found a mess of parchment and a dark red potion."

"Enough. Draco went back in time and you followed after becoming worried he'd do something foolish without reading everything I wrote. Am I correct?" Snape asked simply as Ginny smirked.

"Well, you aren't _wrong_ Sir."

"So you and Mr. Potter are married as well?" Snape sat on the top of his desk as Ginny nodded.

"Two years, none of us were going to let Harry go back alone and I refused to be left behind."

"Clearly Mrs. Potter." He set his wand down and rested his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose his eyes closed. "I must say your four are the perfect example that the sorting hat does not often make mistakes. And your occupations Mrs. Granger? Mrs. Potter."

"A lawyer working in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," Hermione answered after a moment as Ginny shrugged.

"Professional Chaser for The Holyhead Harpies, though I was going to be retiring soon."

"Really? What year do the four of you come from? My findings showed time travel of this sort would be impossible after the age of twenty-five." Snape opened his eyes.

"Two thousand and three The same day that we arrived here. Hermione and Ron are twenty-three, I'm twenty-two and Gin is twenty-one." Harry answered with a half smile.

"We didn't realize this was a one-way trip we felt we'd be here only a few days. Draco pointed out just how wrong we were last night."

"And which of you decided to express their annoyance with Draco in the manner of giving him a black eye?" Snape returned his arms to being comfortably crossed as Hermione raised her hand. "I should have guessed. Mrs. Granger, it is not Mr. Malfoy's fault if you were into much of a hurry to dispense justice that you did not read the entirety of my notes. Five points from Gryffindor."

"Sir, while I was very frustrated about the fact that we are stuck reliving our lives that was not the reason I punched him." Ron, Ginny, and Harry turned their eyes to watch Hermione as Snape un-crossed his arms resting his hands against the desk instead.

"Is that right? Then exactly what was the crime that Mr. Malfoy committed to deserve to be punched in the face?"

"Partly I was annoyed about being stuck but the main reason is he did not come to me about the reason he chose to come back in time. If he had none of this would have been necessary… Sir."

Snape considered "Alright Mrs. Granger. Three points to Gryffindor then. Is that fair enough?"

Hermione shrugged "It's fair enough Sir."

"So to find out the rest of the story I'll need to confront Mr. Malfoy. That...is quite gallant of you Potter. Maybe I haven't been… as correct about which of your parents you most resemble after all. Is there anything else?" Snape asked allowing his body to relax.

"We need your help, Sir. We haven't been these ages since half a lifetime ago and I assure you we've matured a fair amount in the time that is to come. We are half considering whether it is even worth our time to continue attending Hogwarts and more then that if it is even _safe_ for us to remain here." Harry looked up into Snape's eyes until the master of occlumency turned away.

"I believe I understand what you are attempting to hint at Mr. Potter. Give me a week to think about what could be done. I may have a few ideas." Snape pointed his wand at the door unlocking it. "I suggest keeping all of this… on the down low?"

"You don't have to tell us, Sir." Harry smiled and held his hand out and was surprised yet pleased when Snape shook it firmly.

"No… no, I do not believe I do. Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Weasley. Unless there is anything else?"

Harry paused "Actually, yes, could you have Draco wait right outside the Slytherin common room tonight at Midnight?"

Snape simply nodded before he opened the door and watched the four walk out He then sat at his desk a single tear running down his cheek _He really is so much like you Lils…_ After a moment he returned to correcting the essays only the four chairs in a row to indicate anything had changed.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco leaned against the wall with his eyes closed arms crossed over his chest waiting. After a few moments, he opened his eyes just as Harry appeared from under his invisibility cloak. Draco smirked and shook his head. "Taking your own sweet time Po-Harry?"

Harry shrugged "Had to make sure the common room was completely empty before I came for you. I take it you spoke to Snape?"

"No Harry, I'm here out of my warm bed in the freezing dungeons at midnight for my own health…" Draco smirked as Harry chuckled.

"Point Draco, come on and get under here I'd like to get back to Ginny before I start feeling even sicker than I do right now…" Harry held the cloak up so Draco could hurry under.

"How bad is it?" Draco asked after a moment of their walking.

"Well…" Harry paused lowering his voice as Filch passed them by just feet. "It hurts mostly...It's like a physical pain to not feel her touch. My heart is pounding like I just ran a mile with death eaters on my tail… I'm also slowly starting to feel physically ill like I'm going to vomit." He opened one of the hidden passages. "This'll get us there faster."

Draco hurried his new friend gently pushing him to move faster having cast a spell to silent their footsteps. "What's the password for the Gryffindor common room Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry had drops of sweat running down his face his skin almost white with how pale he was.

Draco quietly cursed as he kept the pressure on Harry's shoulder "Come on Potter keep going I do _not_ want to carry you!"

Luckily for Draco's sake, they reached the Fat Lady's portrait before Harry collapsed to his knees and that Hermione was waiting right outside. Draco ripped the cloak off as he grabbed Harry's left arm and hefted it over his right shoulder. "Granger give me a hand here! I can only imagine how Potter is inside."

Hermione rushed over pulling Harry's right arm over her left shoulder. "Hang on Harry! Ginny is right inside!" She turned to the Fat Lady "Butterbeer!"

The Fat Lady opened up without a mention of the Slytherin boy being let in though she made a mental note to mention it to Professor McGonagall as soon as she saw her next.

Ron looked over the back of the couch in front of the fire "Over here hurry!" He turned back to Ginny who was laying flat on her back pale and sweating her breath ragged. "Ginny, Ginny hang on! Mione and Draco have Harry."

Ginny opened her eyes her brown eyes appeared black due to her dilated pupils. "Ha-Harry?" She whispered.

Ron clenched his teeth as he took out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Once he had Harry in the air he floated him over until he was a few feet over Ginny and let him drop. "Mione come help me we need to get them down to their underclothes. That's what Madame Pomfrey did with you and me in the hospital wing."

"Of course!" Hermione hurried over her wand already in her hand as she flicked her wrist vanishing their clothes except Harry's boxers and Ginny's knickers. Harry's cheek resting on Ginny's bare shoulder. Both might have some bruises from how Harry fell on her but it was worth it as Hermione took both of their pulses. "They are stabilizing. Though their pulse is identical." She shook her head. "Somehow I'm not all that surprised. I really need to start researching this soul bond thing."

Ron collapsed into one of the armchairs "Well, welcome to The Gryffindor Common Room Draco. Er, we were planning to take you into our married quarters but I don't think we should move them until they tell us it's safe to do so." Ron smiled as Hermione sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Draco frowned as he sat back in his own chair tossing the invisibility cloak to Hermione. "Maybe next time you want me to come up just tell me the password to get in?"

"Sh-shouldn't be a problem in a few days." Ginny's voice gasped out as she wrapped her trembling arm around Harry's bare back. "Professor McGonagall promised to create a portkey that would transport anyone we desired into our private sitting room. Soon as it is ready we'll give it to Snape to give to you."

Draco nodded gazing at the still pale eleven-year-old girl though could clearly see the deadly and powerful witch just under the surface. He ran his fingers through his hair. "So, how close did they come to dying tonight, Granger?"

Hermione frowned before she shook her head. "Too bloody close Draco, way too close. So close that the idea of them being left alone with the Dursley's alone for even two minutes makes me sick to my stomach nevertheless two weeks."

"So what is your plan then?" Draco asked before he shook his head. "Things really have changed, haven't they?"

Hermione smiled "I don't know Draco, some things need to change for people to grow. Just consider this our chance to avoid some unpleasant scars?"

Draco nodded "Yeah Astoria never liked to touch my left arm…" He shook his head. "No fair changing the subject Hermione, how do you plan to keep Harry's _loving_ relatives from killing him before the rat even finds his master?"

Hermione chewed at her bottom lip as she stared into the crackling fire. "The only way I can think to help Harry and Ginny survive this mandatory two weeks is to be there to protect them."

"Sure sounds like a great idea Hermione! Give them another soul bound couple to fuck around with! Merlin Granger, you are supposed to be the smartest witch of your age but think like a bloody muggle for just a minute! You are a mud bl-"

"Do not finish that slur Draco or friend or not you'll learn why Harry ran from me even though at the time I was wandless. Clear?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him a smirk tugging at her lips as he gave a firm nod.

"Crystal Hermione, but please think like a muggle. Remember we can't use magic in that home we aren't adults here." Draco sighed and watched Hermione cocked her head chewing her lip.

"Mum and Dad, that's the answer, isn't it? Mum and Dad are muggles just like the Dursleys. They are also mandatory reporters."

Draco frowned "Mandatory reporters? Is that a muggle thing?"

"Seems so from what I've seen." Hermione focused her full attention on Draco "You see my Mum and Dad are a type of muggle healers called dentists they heal teeth. But as they work in the medical field they are mandated to report any type of abuse they witness. Having Professor McGonagall insist that the four of us need to stay with Dursleys I can guarantee my parents would be over as much as they could get away. And were they to witness anything harming the four of us. Say for example one of us being kept from our soul mate. They'd be forced to file a report with the muggle child protection agency. To many of those reports from a mandatory reporter and not only would muggle authorities come and take their own son away but since magical children are involved they'd also be in trouble with the DMLE. And at this point in history Fudge still adores Harry."

Draco blinked and shook his head. "Seems they are right you truly are the brightest witch of your age. But, how do you plan to convince them to let you and Ron stay with Ginny and Harry for the two weeks knowing of the possibility of you being in danger as well?"

Hermione's shoulders slumped before she shook her head. "Simple Draco, before school lets out for the summer I'm going to tell them everything."

"Everything?" Draco laid his head closing his eyes. "Merlin, you're serious aren't you? What if they can't handle it?"

Hermione licked her lips and took a steadying breath "They were angry at me that I took their choice away when I made them forget me and move to Australia. But, they did forgive me. Mum said I was her little girl and no matter what I did they'd always love me." She sat up straighter. "I have chosen to believe that Draco."

Ron gave her a small squeeze. "Mione I remember when we found them in Australia. Even with how angry they were at you their first thought was to hug you tight. I believe your Mum shut up your stammering explanation with the phrase hugs first explanation later?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "She did yes, and even with how angry she was they never threw us out and even made up the guest room for us until they were ready to go back home. I think we wound up even closer… Though there was still so much I was hiding from them."

"Ask McGonagall if you can visit them this weekend." Draco stood up and stretched "I'm guessing your parents have the weekends off being healers." He saw her nod "So ask her if she can drop the four of you off or allow you to take the knight bus as long as you get back to the school by curfew Sunday night."

Hermione blinked before smiling "Good idea Draco, that'll give me a night and two days to explain everything. We'll go to McGonagall after breakfast."

"Well, I don't think we're going to get anything else figured out tonight so, we'll talk more when that portkey is prepared for me. Get those two into a bed maybe?" He nodded towards Ginny and Harry. "Oh, Potter either of you mind if I borrow your cloak to get back to my common room. I'd rather n _ot_ get caught by Filch or that bloody cat of his. I'll leave it in Snape's office with a note to return it."

"T-that's fine Draco." Ginny's quiet voice answered after a moment. Draco found himself wincing at the remnants of pain he heard in her voice.

"Do you need a pain potion?"

"N-no I'm alright… And Harry is already asleep. Normally we'd take a dreamless sleep but…" Ginny trailed off with another wince.

"The four of us got far too close to getting addicted to them our first time around so we've chosen to avoid taking them if we have any choice in the matter." Hermione smiled sadly as she stood up handing Draco the cloak "Madame Pomfrey or Snape demanding that we need them would be the times whence we have no choice of course. Let me open the passage for you. Muffle your footsteps if you can. And...thanks. You helped more than I was expecting." She hesitated before embracing the blonde boy and kissing his cheek "I'm glad we are friends Draco."

Draco pulled the cloak over himself and followed Hermione to the passageway wordlessly before he paused and cuffed her shoulder and squeezed. "Me too Hermione."


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of Hermione's scream woke Ginny and Harry both and had them clutching their wands before they remembered exactly where they were. Harry shook his head and gathered Ginny to him before he knocked on Hermione and Ron's door opening it to see Ron holding his trembling wife running his fingers through her locks.

"Bellatrix?" Ginny asked as she sat on the side of the bed her fingertips still touching Harry's She frowned as Ron nodded. "Damn, it really is a good thing we don't sleep in the dorms anymore."

Harry sat by Ginny and reached his hand out rubbing Hermione's back as the young witch sobbed in Ron's chest. It would take a few minutes it always did but soon Hermione had stopped trembling and was pulling away from Ron her eyes red due to her tears which she was now stubbornly wiping away.

"I-I'm alright guys. Harry, Ginny you didn't have to come in here…"

"We're family Hermione, whether you wanted us or not you needed us." Ginny wrapped her arms around the older girl and squeezed. "Come on, it's close enough to seven we should just get dressed and head downstairs. Muggle clothes will be best."

Harry squeezed Hermione's shoulder as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, joy...Exactly how I wanted to officially meet your Mum and Dad Hermione. Dressed in Dudley's cast-offs as if I didn't have a galleon to my name. May I request that during this weekend we get your Mum to take us shopping for some _nice_ muggle clothes? I'll pay for everything you have my word."

Hermione smiled as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder. "Harry Potter, am I hearing you correctly that you are volunteering to pay for your wife and sister in law to go on a shopping spree?"

Harry chuckled as Ron shrugged at him "I expect Ron will insist on paying me back once we're Aurors again but, yes I am for your Mum as well. Heaven knows I want her on my good side! I doubt you became as scary as you are without taking after her."

"Well I suppose that is true enough, we better get dressed then. Go on you two I'm fine really. And if I have trouble Ron will come to get you." Hermione squeezed Harry and Ginny's hands.

"He had better." Ginny nodded firmly at her older brother before she and Harry returned to their own room.

Harry levitated the muggle clothes he had into the air and was mumbling under his breath After a few moments he chose the smallest pair of jeans and a blue shirt. "Think you can shrink them closer to my size Gin?"

Ginny considered for a moment. "Get dressed and I'll see what I can do. I know the spells obviously I'm just not certain… Harry, it was our souls that returned along with our memories right? Would that include muscle memory? Like the different movements for spells and such?"

Harry pulled his jeans on hopping on one leg as he considered what Ginny had asked him "Hmm well, not entirely I think that it'll take less time for us to relearn things like wand movements. But I agree that we need to start working out. Running to increase our distances weight lifting? Boxing maybe? Death eaters won't expect a punch to the face."

"Something to think about." Ginny sighed as she pulled on a denim skirt and flowered top. "I feel...so juvenile wearing this."

"Gin, you _are_ eleven. Most things you'll wear are going to make you feel juvenile the least I can do is make sure that you at least like the clothes you are wearing hmm?" Harry pulled his shirt over his head he felt like he was drowning in the fabric as he held his jeans up with both hands "jeans first Gin?"

Ginny snorted at how her husband looked. "If the Aurors could see you now." She shook her head and raised her wand. "Reducio!" She kept the spell going until the jeans were tight against Harry's waist before moving to his shirt. "There much better. You actually look like a boy instead of a walking bundle of fabric." She took a look at his trainers and made a face "Scourgify." She shook her head. "Best I can do with them, Harry."

"I need a new pair anyway, you can almost see my socks poking out of the right one. But at least they are actually white again." Harry smiled as he kissed Ginny's cheek. She turned an eyebrow raised.

"I'd like a proper kiss Mr. Potter."

"If you insist Mrs. Potter." Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist leaning down he captured Ginny's lips with his, her fingers crept into his hair pulling him closer as their mouths opened her tongue dashed into his mouth as his took the lead dipping and dashing against hers. Finally Ginny pulled back her cheeks the color of her hair "Somehow I keep forgetting what a talented tongue you have… This time we'll have to work more on my own parseltongue so I can keep up…"

There was a firm knock on their door as Ron poked his head in "If your done snogging his brains out Ginny we should get down to the great hall. Professor McGonagall is likely already there and it'll give us a moment to speak with her before a lot of other students arrive."

"Yes we're done, and who said I was snogging his brains out, Ron? I'll have you know Ronald that parselmouths are bloody good kissers!" Ginny smirked at his blush. _So easy._

Harry grinned with a shrug as Ginny pulled him into their sitting room.

* * *

Professor McGonagall sipped at her coffee taking in the headlines of the newly delivered Daily Prophet. She preferred to get to the great hall early especially on Saturday. It allowed her a few child-free moments before the hall was full of very loud students planning what to do during the weekend. She glanced up to see a few seventh-year students drinking coffee and studying and of course, Percy was always here fairly early though a smile tugged at her lips as she noticed the young man was sitting at the Ravenclaw table spending time with the very pretty blonde prefect. They were whispering so only to be heard by one another his hand covering hers. _Good for him, I think they'll be good for each other._

"Professor?"

McGonagall turned her head to see Hermione standing in front of her hand clasped with Ron Harry and Ginny standing just behind them. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley what is it?" It was still a chore to recall her best student was married she mentally shook her head. _At least Ronald is a proper gentleman… I'd hate to think what would become of her if she was with one who felt Muggle-borns were possessions_.

"Professor, since it is Saturday we." Hermione indicated the four of them. "Were hoping that you would be willing to drop us off to speak with my Mum and Dad. I know the Headmaster had to owl the Dursleys since Ginny is having to stay with Harry for those two weeks. But, I was hoping to be able to tell them everything myself."

McGonagall frowned as she thought. It made sense of course but Albus seemed to try and keep much of the dangers of the magic world from muggle parents. She finally nodded. "Of course that shouldn't be a problem. You'd like Mr. and Mrs. Potter to accompany you as well am I understanding that correctly?"

"Yes, Ma'am we've found that we do best when all four of us are together. I suspect it has to do with the fact of how close we all were prior to our soul bond. But I truly am not certain. When may we leave Professor?" Hermione smiled as Ron squeezed her hand.

"Well, if you'd like me to take you I'm afraid it will take a few hours to get permission to create the proper port key. However, if you are comfortable with the idea of traveling alone I will walk you to Hogsmeade where I will show you how to summon the Knight Bus." McGonagall's keen eye took in the fact that all of them were dressed in the muggle-ish clothing they had _Interesting, Hermione's directions I'd gather._

"The Knight Bus?" The question came from Harry as he pretended to be clueless.

"Indeed, a muggle like type of transport which is meant for any stranded or lost witch or wizard." McGonagall saw Ginny shrug and Hermione nod "Alright then." She turned to where Snape had arrived in the hall "Ah Severus good I was just about to take the Potters and Weasleys to Hogsmeade so to catch the Knight Bus. Would you mind?"

Snape caught Harry's eyes briefly and Harry gave a brief nod in Hermione's direction. "Why don't you allow me to guide your little lions, Minerva? After all, until Albus has made his way down you are the highest authority. I'd hate to think what might happen were you to leave."

McGonagall frowned before she nodded. "Of course Severus, please make sure they get onto the knight bus safely." _Well, how about that… Severus volunteering to help Harry. Maybe the boy is finally starting to see that Harry isn't James._

"You have my word that I will make certain that they stay safe." Snape gestured to the four of them and walked quickly from the hall Harry almost having to run to keep up.

"Do you have my cloak, Sir?" Harry asked as they left Hogwarts and began walking towards the gates at a far more sedate pace.

"It is in my office. Draco told me that you and Mrs. Potter almost perished last night. Would you kindly explain what happened?" Snape's eyes scanned the grounds for any students as they stopped at the gates.

Harry frowned. "Well, we learned that we really need to stay with each other. It took me less than ten minutes to get to Draco and back to Gryffindor tower. By the time I got there, I was hardly conscious. And Ginny was if anything worse."

"I urge you to not let that become known to anyone but myself and Draco of course." Snape frowned as he opened the gate gesturing them out.

"No need to worry about that. I'd rather never go through that again." Ginny frowned "I've caught a bludger in the head a good few times. Being away from Harry hurt more than that."

"I see. Well, then may I assume that the four of you are aware and capable of side by side Apparition?" Snape leaned against the gate.

Harry nodded. "When you are trying to stay ahead of a bunch of people who want nothing more then to kill you if you don't know how to apparate you learn and you learn fast Sir… Oh, I understand you don't want us to possibly be recognized. Good thinking Sir." He clutched Ginny to his chest. "Hermione, Ron we'll meet you there." And with a slight turn and crack Harry Potter and Ginny Potter vanished from sight.

Hermione smiled as Ron held her close. "See you on Sunday Sir."

"Do not do anything too reckless Mrs. Granger…" Snape smirked as Hermione grinned before she and Ron also vanished with a crack. Snape shook his head and waited a few moments before he slowly returned to the castle to inform Minerva her precious cubs were now on their way to the Grangers _Already there in fact._

* * *

Harry looked up at hearing the familiar crack to see Hermione and Ron appear without even a stumble. "Glad you got here without splinching yourselves."

Hermione swallowed and nodded as she opened the front door to her home. It had been far too long since she had been here. The Death Eaters had torched it in anger once it was discovered that neither she nor her parents had been there. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned back to see Harry smiling at her. "None of that has happened Hermione. It _won't_ happen."

With a firm nod, Hermione pushed open the front door and walked in. The air smelled of bacon sizzling. She could smell her Mum's perfume and her Dad's aftershave. On the walls of the entryway were pictures of her growing up though they mainly stopped around eleven. Hermione frowned. _This time I'll be around for them to take muggle pictures of me._ "Mum! Dad!?"

There was the sound of chairs moving and a woman with dark curly hair appeared in the hallway "Hermione? Darling is everything alright? Dan, it's Hermione and… she has some friends with her." She frowned as her husband came into the hallway.

Hermione smiled forcing her tears back the last time she had seen them was her wedding a month ago where her father gave her away to Ron with a joke about her being a touch feisty. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it as a smile formed on her lips and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"H-hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, my name is Harry Potter we met once or twice. I'm one of Hermione's best friends?" Harry stepped forward holding a hand out feeling Ginny's fingertips on his arm.

Daniel Granger considered a moment and took the boy's hand in his. "That's right you and Ronald chased away that troll of a bully who was causing our girl so much trouble last year."

Ginny caught Hermione's eyes and raised an eyebrow mouthing 'really?'

Hermione simply shrugged. She had told them she had gotten insanely good at telling them lies and half-truths.

"We were happy to do so. Hermione is very important to us. Actually, that is why we're here." Ron stated his fingers interlaced with Hermione's.

"Is that right well, come in the four of you… Oh, I'm sorry we haven't been introduced, Miss?" Emma smiled at the little red-haired girl.

"Po-Weasley...I'm Ginevra Weasley please call me Ginny. Hermione is my best friend." Ginny winced as Ron had jabbed her when she almost said, Potter.

"Well welcome to our home all of you. Have any of you had breakfast yet?" Daniel had released Harry's hand but kept a completive eye on the boy.

"No, we haven't Dad, but I was hoping we could talk first. I… I don't think that right now any of us would be able to eat." Hermione wiped away the second tear as it fell smiling as Ron squeezed her hand. "Can we sit down and talk?"

Emma and Daniel looked at each other and escorted the four children to the living room they sat on the couch and Emma noticed that the red-haired boy Ronald she assumed kept a firm hold of her little girl's hand but when they sat down Harry took her other one in his though did not interlace their fingers like Ron had his other hand held Ginny's as the little girl laid her head on Harry's shoulder She frowned something just wasn't right.

Daniel sat down in his recliner while Emma sat on the love seat. "Hermione? Are you in trouble? We haven't received anything from your school." Daniel finally said after a few moments of silence he was surprised to hear a snort from the polite black haired boy. "Something funny about Hermione being in trouble Mr. Potter?"

"No Sir, just the idea that Dumbledore would actually reveal anything about what happened within his precious school." Harry stated before he looked at Hermione "If you can't do you want me?"

Hermione looked at Harry and nodded "Please…"

"Sir, Ma'am has Hermione let you read much about our world?" Harry licked his lips having decided that this would be the best place to start.

Emma frowned as Hermione looked away from her. "Not much Harry. Hermione has been rather limited in what she tells us. It...Is a bit trying? But, we do understand after the warnings from that Professor McGonagall about the secrecy act." She saw Harry shake his head and squeeze Hermione's hand as her little girl just gave a shrug.

"Alright, well first bollocks to the secrecy act. Excuse my language, please. The things you'll learn today will break it wide open but I'm finding it hard to care. I will ask that you don't mention this to anyone else unless Hermione or I say that it is safe alright?" Harry sat up straighter and almost appeared to age before their eyes. "If it gets to be too much we'll stop and obliviate you both."

A strangled cry from Hermione was not the reaction Emma had expected from her daughter she watched as she swung her head to look at Harry who shook his head. "Obliviate?" Emma frowned another magic term she had no idea what it meant. To her surprise, her answer came from the youngest of the four.

"It's a memory charm. It causes you to forget. Depending on how strong it is you could lose your entire memory." Ginny seemed to shrug. "It's a very commonly used spell when it comes to muggles who have seen things they shouldn't have. For example, were a wizard to be murdered by a curse the muggles that witnessed the event would be questioned before their memory of the event is erased."

"Hermione… Hermione Jean, has this obliviate ever been used on your Father or me?" Emma questioned her nervous daughter who responded with the shake of her head.

"Not to my knowledge Mum…" Hermione licked her lips "I haven't been honest with you Mum… Dad, and I'm going to stop lying to you. I have to… Mum… Dad… I'm not the Hermione you know. I'm her future self. I come from the year two thousand and three and so do my friends."

Emma felt her lips trying to tug into a smile the idea of Hermione coming back in time it was a wonderful joke. She paused as she took a good look at the four children in front of her there was just something about how they were sitting how they held themselves. Her throat felt dry "Y-you aren't joking are you?"

"No, ma'am." Hermione said quietly as tears fell down her cheeks "I'm twenty-three and newly married after finishing law school." She nodded to Ron "My husband He is an Auror first class. An Auror is a magical police officer Dad." She answered when she saw her father open his mouth. "We just got married a month ago and you and Mum both gave Ron your blessings."

"I'm Harry Potter, I'm twenty-two an Auror first class. And my wife Ginevra." Harry smiled as Ginny lifted her head from his shoulder. "She's twenty-one and a professional chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. A quidditch team."

Daniel got up from his chair and walked into the kitchen. Emma stayed on the love seat and just looked at the four children in front of her. "D-do you have any proof?"

Hermione gave a helpless shrug. "I can't recall if you had told me yet but I know you are planning to take me to France for the holidays."

"We had only decided that yesterday…" Emma licked her lips "S-so you time traveled back into your younger bodies?" She could handle this. Her sense of reality had forever been shattered the day she was told that her only child was a witch.

Harry nodded "That's right an acquaintance who was on parole missed his weekly check-in. Ron and I discovered that he meant to go back in time to find a cure for his wife. However… Damn it, Hermione, I'm sorry they need to know…"

Hermione released Ron and Harry's hands as she drew her knees to her chest "I know… Mum can...could you go and get Dad to come back in. You both need to hear."

"I'll do my best Hermione." Emma got up and walked into the kitchen to see her husband sitting at the table nursing a glass of whiskey. "Dan?"

He set the glass down and looked up. "Emma, you realize… I mean maybe it's different in the magical world… But in fiction you know." Dan brought the glass to his lips as Emma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dan… She is still our daughter, thirteen or twenty-three. I can only guess where your mind is going with that fiction thought and I'm telling you to stop it now! Hermione needs her father to be strong to not come apart because of an assumption and if it is true… If it is _true_ It still does not matter! She is Hermione Jean."

Daniel paused before he squeezed his wife's hand on his shoulder "Without you here Em I may have made the biggest mistake in my life."

"That is my job, Dan, besides we don't have any idea how this works. Now come back into the living room? And for the love of God give your daughter a hug? She's terrified of our reactions." Emma smiled "She needs to know hugs and love are always here for her. No matter what."

Hermione looked up at her parents as they came back into the room and to her surprise but joy her father wrapped his arms around her in a tight loving hug placing a kiss on the top of her head before he turned to Ron "I gave you my blessing is that right?"

"Yes Sir, I came and had a long talk with you before I proposed. In fact, it was your idea to propose as I did." Ron smiled as he felt Hermione's fingertips on his arm

"Is that right? I wouldn't mind hearing that story. After we have this talk maybe?" Dan nodded as he took a good look a the boy who he apparently gave his little girl too. A bit scruffy but that was normal with twelve-year-old boys. It was when he looked into his eyes that he was able to see the man his daughter had chosen. Satisfied for now he held his hand out to Ron who shook it firmly.

Daniel sat on the love seat along with Emma and watched as the black haired boy. Seemed to become a man before his eyes.

"Eleven years ago on Halloween, an evil wizard who is known as Lord Voldemort but most of the magical community only refers to him as You-Know-Who. You won't find the four of us calling him anything but Voldemort or if we're annoyed or drunk we call him Tommy-Boy. Er, I'm sorry I got off track. Tell me do you remember anything… Odd on November first? Owls everywhere weird weather patterns?"

Emma glanced at Daniel "Those fireworks. You remember Dan I swore they were shooting stars… And there were people everywhere celebrating wearing robes similar to Hermione's school ones."

Daniel nodded "I recall actually… Emma, I think that may have been the first time that Hermione actually did magic." He smiled at Hermione's surprised expression. "You were what most call a precocious child Hermione. That evening your Mum and I were watching the news when a story about owls behaving strangely came on and since I had a minor in animal biology your Mum and I were discussing it in great detail and I'm afraid much of it went over your head. As smart as you were and you got… Well, I'd say you were close to a tantrum or were having a tantrum when we sent you out of the den. We came to check on you about ten minutes later to see you with one of my university texts on Ornithology turned to the section on owls. Back then I was certain I had left the book in your reach but now…"

Ron grinned at Hermione's flushed face "That's my Mione. Her first case of accidental magic was to get a book to help her understand something." He kissed her forehead.

Hermione shook her head "I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

Harry shrugged "I think my first time was when I made my hair grow out overnight after a horrible haircut. So don't worry. We won't tease you."

Ron and Ginny both looked at each other and shrugged. "Don't think Ron or I would be able to tell you our first burst of accidental magic. You see we have five older brothers. So magic happened a lot when we were growing up so it was just assumed we were magical until we got our letters."

"Seven magical children! My goodness, I had enough trouble with Hermione." Emma shook her head "I think I remember meeting your Mother and Father actually. Both red-haired right?" Ginny nodded and Emma smiled "Well it seems we'll need to spend more time getting to know them. Now Harry why _exactly_ was the magical world in such a mood for celebration on November first nineteen eighty one that even normal muggles without a magical child or relative noticed?"

Harry bit his tongue. "Remember what I said before all this if it becomes too much-"

"Harry if this involves our daughter we want to know no matter how much we may wish to hide our heads in the sand. Do you understand?" Daniel replied looking into the boy's emerald eyes.

"Full truth then alright Sir. On Halloween, Voldemort came to the home where I lived with my Mum and Dad. Their names were Lily and James. They were fighting against Voldemort and his followers they are called Death Eaters. There was a prophecy before I was born." Harry smiled as Hermione snorted "Sorry she thinks Divination is a wooly subject."

"It _is_ Harry! I don't care if she was right… Ugh…" Hermione crossed her arms annoyed.

Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders "Mr. and Mrs. Granger Divination is the only class that Hermione has ever walked out of and quit."

Hermione muttered under her breath as Harry shook his head chuckling.

"Anyway the prophecy stated that a boy born as the seventh month died born to those who had thrice defied him would have the power to destroy him. There is more to it than that but that was the base of what he knew. My Mum and Dad were warned and they chose to hide in plain sight using a complicated charm called the fidelius. The secret to our location was hidden within a single person and as long as that person never willingly told the location Voldemort could have been looking in our window and have still not found us." Harry frowned "My Dad had three best friends that he trusted with his life. They decided to use the one that no one would have thought they would. Thought it'd be a good prank…" Harry's fists were clenched and Ginny placed her hand over his fist.

Daniel sank against the back of the love seat and shook his head "Trusted the wrong man…"

Harry gave a firm nod as Ginny took over. "The man's name was Peter Pettigrew he revealed the Potter's location to Voldemort less than a week after the charm was cast." Ginny paused. "Before I continue I should explain the three unforgivables. They are curses that even a single use of will earn you a lifelong sentence to our prison Azkaban. The first of the unforgivables is called Imperious. It gives you complete control over your victim. If a wizard cast it on you, Mr. Granger, he could make you murder your wife and daughter before killing yourself. Or worse releasing you." She watched the green tinge cover his face as she gave a sad smile. "Puting muggles under imperius was a game with death eaters. Many of the murders during the seventies where the muggle swore they hadn't done it...I can't tell you how many times that may have been true." She licked her lips. "The next of the unforgivables is the cruciatus. It's a torture curse. All of us except for Ron have felt its effects. Though… I'd have to say Hermione has been the one to most experience it." Ginny paused as Hermione's parents looked outraged.

"Someone cast a torture curse on my daughter? Were they tried? What happened to them?" Daniel demanded as he tried to imagine anyone being able to torture his baby.

"S-shes dead." Hermione answered her voice unsteady "In the future anyways, Ginny's Mum killed her after her Avada Kedavra just missed Ginny. In the present, she is in Azkaban."

"Avada Kedavra?" Emma questioned "Sounds a lot like Abracadabra to me."

Ginny chewed her lip. "Avada Kedavra, the final of the Unforgivables the worst of them all. The killing curse. There is no way to block it, no counters… Just a burst of green light and the sound of death speeding towards them. It is fatal in almost one hundred percent of uses."

"A-almost?" Emma felt Daniel's arm wrap around her she was feeling colder with every word the small girl had said.

"Yes. The night of Halloween. Voldemort went to the Potters he cast the spell at James and then moved onto Harry's nursery. He told Lily to move aside he didn't want to kill her. But Lily refused, begged him to kill her instead. And… He did before turning his wand on Harry." Ginny squeezed Harry's hand "Harry is the only one to survive the Avada Kedavra. It bounced off him and hit Voldemort destroying him. That was why the magical world was celebrating Voldemort was gone and Harry became the boy-who-lived."


	11. Chapter 11

Daniel raised his eyebrow at Harry "The-boy-who-lived? Do they really call you that Harry?"

Harry simply nodded "Yeah, everyone knows who I am Mr. Granger can't go two steps in the magical world without someone noticing my scar." He pulled his fringe away revealing his lightning bolt scar. "Heck even Hermione _knew_ who I was when we met on the train in our first year."

"Alright, so...this Voldysnort?" Emma started but paused as she heard Ginny giggle.

"Oh, that's a good one we should add Voldysnort to our list of acceptable Voldemort names Harry." Ginny tossed her head with a grin which caused Harry's heart to pound in his chest.

Ginny giggled again as he kissed her lips lightly.

"I swear you go out of your way to entice me, Mrs. Potter…" Harry pulled his wife onto his lap as she squealed in delight.

Emma felt Daniel begin to tense next to her. "Y-you said that you and Ginny are married, Harry?"

"That's right." Harry grinned with his arms around her waist as the minx wiggled on his lap. "Two years now. Anyway...Stop wiggling Gin or I'll drop you on your arse." Harry laughed as Ginny pouted but stopped wiggling. "So after my Mum and Dad died I was given to my _loving_ relatives my Mum's sister Petunia and her husband Vernon. It's their fault I am as tiny as I am Hermione says the malnourishment in my early years has stunted my growth."

Emma found herself sitting up straight her lips pursed "They abuse you?"

Harry didn't say anything as he rubbed his fingertips along his jeans. Ginny lay her forehead against the side of his head.

"Harry, do your relatives abuse you?" Daniel tried speaking softly as the boy looked over to him.

"I… I don't know how to answer that sir. They...they don't beat me or anything like that. Not unless I'm asking for it…" Harry trailed off as Emma turned to Daniel who nodded.

"Harry, you said you are a magical police officer didn't you?"

Harry nodded "Yes, I'm an Auror."

"So if you saw a boy your physical age being treated how your relatives treat you would you say he was being abused?" Emma asked gently trying to help the boy see. She watched as the realization hit him and frowned "Well then once school is out you'll come home with Hermione won't he Dan?"

Daniel nodded "Of course we'll look into getting custody of you this summer Harry. It is obvious you are very important to our little girl I wouldn't be able to look myself in the mirror if I let you go back to a home where you are unloved."

Hermione beamed at her parents "You'd do that for Harry Mum? Daddy? Even though we're from the future?"

"Hermione Jean, I don't care if you are from the past, present, or future. You are our daughter and it is obvious that these two boys and Ginny are very important to you. I will want to know why eventually but for now I want to concentrate on all of them being in a safe environment. Ron and Ginny I'm not concerned for They seem well taken care of and happy?" Emma looked over at the two redheads who nodded. "So Harry is the one who needs the most help."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat "I...thank you. I'll be happy to come here after the required two weeks at the Dursleys."

"Harry you'll be coming home with us when we pick up Hermione from the train. We are not letting you go to that home for even two weeks. Why the bloody hell are you required to go there for two weeks anyway?" Daniel frowned his arms crossed he felt like he was only getting bits of the story.

"Blood wards." Hermione blurted it out after several moments of silence. "The headmaster placed blood wards around the Dursleys home. As long as Harry calls Privet drive number four home they protect him from death eaters and Voldemort. He isn't as gone as the magical community would like to believe. And this summer is likely to be really bad. You see. Magic is...it's fussy. We've sent our memories and our souls back in time. Our magic was linked when we married a lifelong bond that is the same yet different from muggle marriage. There is no divorce in the magical world Mum. It's forever."

"So… you are saying that magic found a way to keep you and Ron and Harry and Ginny together as if you were still married?" Emma asked an eyebrow raised. "Hermione just spell it out for me please my darling brilliant witch."

"Were soul bound Mum. It...basically from what I can gather means that once the soul bond is complete we'll share a single soul with our beloved. So Ron and me and Harry and Ginny." Hermione smiled lightly as Daniel nodded

"That's why you are behaving as you are. The little touches and looks. So why will this summer be worse for Harry than any other?"

"Because I'll be with him, Mr. Granger." Ginny spoke up as she felt Harry's hand on her back "At this point of our soul bond we can't separate. We almost died last night when he went seven floors away to retrieve the other of our group. It was only sheer luck that we survived. And once the Dursleys find that out… They'll use it. They'll separate us until Harry does things he would never normally do… I… I worry we wouldn't last the two weeks to recharge the wards and we can't use magic or we'll risk expulsion. And while none of us need to return to school we _do_ need our wands."

Daniel gripped the armrest in rage wanting to introduce this Vernon to his fist. Emma, however, was looking contemplative.

"Hermione? I'm assuming you have looked into these blood wards that are around Harry's home?" Emma turned to Hermione who nodded.

"Yes I started studying wards...in my late teens, in particular, the wards protecting Harry."

"And do they work much like this fidelius charm? Or do they just protect the house itself?" Emma asked as she began to plot.

"J-just the house Mum. Harry and his cousin were attacked when he was sixteen by...a creature called a dementor. It had no problem finding him away from number four." Hermione frowned. "Stupid really did the headmaster think that Harry would never travel outside of his house?"

"This fidelius charm Harry was it cast to protect the location of your house or was is cast to protect the location of you and your parents?" Emma directed her query at Harry but kept her eyes on Hermione where she could see her daughter's brilliant mind already working to the conclusion Emma was fairly certain of.

Harry scratched his head stretching his memory back to third year. "Professor Flitwick said were the secret never revealed Voldemort could have searched the village for years even have his nose against our window and not find us."

Hermione's eyes lit up "Th-that's brilliant Mum! We can put the four of us under the fidelius charm during the summer with you or Dad as secret keeper and dismiss it when we head back to school!"

Emma smiled "Would it work? Having you four as the secret rather than a dwelling?"

Hermione considered as she chewed her lip "It should...It really should and as long as you shared the secret with the Weasleys there shouldn't be any real problems. We wouldn't be able to travel much since we basically wouldn't exist except to those who know… They wouldn't even hear us if we talked to them. It'd be a good chance to study and do the training we need to do…"

Ginny nodded in agreement with Hermione. "Better yet no magical person would ever suspect a non-magical of being a secret keeper. Would you be alright though? I mean with keeping us at your home every summer?"

Emma smiled at Daniel who chuckled. "We always wanted more kids. The fact that you four are such close friends just makes this decision so much easier. And Harry I still mean to get custody of you."

Ginny considered "I wonder… If Harry and I are going to share the same soul would the blood wards work using me?"

Emma considered "I would think it possible yes Ginny. Why?"

"Well if they worked identifying me as basically Harry and Ron would be identified as basically Hermione and since Ron is my brother…" Ginny trailed off as Hermione's eyes widened.

"Yes, we could put the blood wards up here and at the Burrow! As both my Mum and Dad and your Mum and Dad would be considered blood family to Harry! Ginny, you are an incredible witch!"

Ginny's cheeks flushed until they were the same color as her hair. "Not as good as you but thanks, Hermione."

Daniel stood up and clapped his hands "Alright we have a game plan then. Harry, Ginny come with me into the bedroom Emma get the Polaroid."

Harry got up to follow Daniel nervously Ginny holding his hand tight. As Emma followed after with the Polaroid camera she shut the door leaving Ron and Hermione in the living room Hermione climbed onto Ron's lap and began running her fingers through his hair.

"You think your Dad will be able to get custody of Harry, Mione?" Ron asked after a few moments of Hermione playing with his hair. To his surprise, Hermione snorted.

"Are you serious Ron if my Dad and Mum showed up at Privet Drive and handed Vernon the papers to sign custody over to them and told him once he signed he'd never even have to hear the name Potter again. He'd sign so fast the pen might catch the paperwork on fire."

Ron chuckled "Yeah, you're right. Is it easy to get paperwork like that?"

A shrug was his answer as Hermione turned to watch the door Emma came out first with four developed pictures in her hand. She laid them on the coffee table before wrapping both her daughter and her son in law in a tight hug. "Hermione… Ron, I swear he will never return there again. Not while there is breath in my body."

"Is Harry alright Mum?" Hermione asked after Emma had pulled back.

"Your Dad is recording a statement about what happened this last summer. Don't worry magic isn't being mentioned but the bars on his windows, being fed once a day, the six padlocks on his door? That is all being recorded. I… I couldn't stand to listen anymore I was losing my detachment. I already am starting to see him as _my_ son." Emma sat on the couch and took her daughter's hand in her own "Do you think they'd approve of Dad and me? Lily and James, I mean? We are muggles." Emma wiped the tear from her eye. As she saw Hermione smile.

"Mum Lily was just like me. A Muggle-born witch with very supportive and loving parents. Lily would be thrilled you were going to be Harry's Mum."

Emma smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's brow. "I'm going to call Auntie Jean and see about picking up emergency custody papers. Then your Dad and I are going to go to Privet Drive. I trust you to stay in the house." She chuckled "After all you are twenty-three. Put in a movie or something and for heaven's sake eat something alright?"

Hermione laughed "Yes Mum, don't worry. I don't think you'll have trouble getting them to sign but… Ask Petunia for the blanket Harry was wrapped in? He just got it from his cousin recently."

Emma nodded as she went into the kitchen and picked up the phone "Jean it's me. Listen I need your help how fast can you get me emergency custody papers? Really? Fantastic I'll meet you at your office. Love you too."

"Aunt Jean?" Ron asked Hermione who shrugged.

"You were named after your uncle I was named after my Aunt. She's a solicitor. A lawyer like myself."

Ron nodded in understanding as the bedroom reopened and Harry came out his head down shoulders slumped only moving due to Ginny's gentle nudges. Daniel walked out after him and headed to the kitchen and poured a small amount of whiskey into a glass little more than a swallow or two and pushed it into Harry's hand once he was back on the couch. He reached out to smooth his fringe and paused.

"Did you get ahold of Jean Em?"

Emma frowned at the glass of whiskey in Harry's hand but shook her head "Yes, she'll meet us at her office in ten minutes so we should get going." She turned to the four on the couch. "I know you are adults but I'm asking you to not leave the house until we get home. Don't answer the phone or the door and don't go with anyone magical or muggle."

Hermione nodded wordlessly as she watched Harry take a shaky sip of the whiskey. _We've been best friends since we were first years… And yet we've never really talked about what happened at the Dursleys… Other then it was bad._

Emma and Daniel left a few moments later locking the door behind them. Hermione turned to Ginny who was rubbing Harry's back her eyes dull. "Before you ask me, Hermione… Harry had told me everything he told your Dad and Mum in the bedroom. But, we were both grown it was after our wedding and he knew that he could choose to stop at any time… He got so drunk afterward he missed three days of work."

Hermione simply nodded and headed to the family movies "How about something nice? Looks like Mum and Dad bought Aladin. Genies, magic, and Disney. Fantastic combination for a Great popcorn flick." Without waiting for a response she turned on the TV and put the tape in the VCR. She returned to Ron having felt tingles like when her arm or leg fell asleep.

* * *

Emma looked out the passenger window as they drove onto Privet drive. "Ugh did we just drive into the Stepford wives Dan? Every house is identical even down to the make of car…"

"I agree it's a bit disturbing. Now, what number did Hermione say were the Dursleys?" Dan asked slowing down.

"Number four. That one with the blue car." Emma pointed it out as Daniel parked their jaguar XJS next to the curb and they both got out. They were dressed comfortably but it was easy to see that they were not hurting for money. Emma reached the door first Dan stood behind her as she raised her hand and knocked "Remember Dan, no matter how much we want to hurt them we are here to get custody of Harry to retrieve any of his things and to go."

After a few moments Petunia opened the door "Yes, may I help you Mrs?"

"Granger. Dr. Granger, may we come in?" Emma forced a smile onto her lips.

"Doctors?" Petunia glanced over their heads to see the jaguar and blinked.

"Dentists to be exact. We own our own practice. Again may we come in?" Daniel responded to the thin woman's question.

"What is it you both want. We don't have any need for a dentist here…" Petunias eyes narrowed "You aren't from that freak school, are you? We already said we'd take them both for the two weeks!" She tried to shut the door but Dan jammed his foot in the way.

"I assure you, Ma'am that neither my wife or I am from this freak school. And yes I _do_ know what school you are speaking of. In fact, I can honestly tell you that neither myself nor my wife is capable of a lick of magic." He saw a considering look appear on Petunia's face as she finally nodded.

"I see, yes come on in. Vernon! Vernon, we have company come into the den!" Petunia opened the door allowing Daniel and Emma into her home leading them to the den where they both glanced at all the pictures on the walls all of them of one large blonde boy. Emma's smile vanished for a moment before it returned.

"Your son?" Emma inquired of Petunia while the woman prepared tea for four.

"Oh yes, my brilliant little boy! Was accepted at Smeltings such a smart boy. Gifted too!" Petunia preened as she spoke of Dudley as Vernon walked in Emma nudged Daniel who held his hand out "Dr. Daniel Granger and my wife Dr. Emma Granger."

Vernon took his hand and shook it firmly "Doctor eh? Good was worried you'd be one of _them_ you know a freak."

Daniel pulled his hand back and shook his head he really hated this couple but he was well practiced at keeping mellow in tough situations. Afterall hardly anyone liked their dentist. "As I told your lovely wife while we are aware of… them neither myself nor she are capable of even a card trick." Dan remembered that Harry had said his uncle had a bad reaction to the word magic. And he seriously suspected the man would hate being called a muggle as well.

Vernon snorted "But you know about it? Family then?"

Emma nodded as she sat down with a cup of tea. "Our daughter Hermione. We didn't know anything until someone from the school knocked on our door on her eleventh birthday."

Daniel sat next to Emma as Vernon and Petunia took their own seats. Petunia took a sip of tea while gazing at the Grangers.

"Sorry to hear… You have a normal one at least?" Vernon asked gruffly after a moment.

"No, Hermione is our only child. A hard pregnancy." Emma pulled her wallet out of her purse and opened it to show Hermione wearing a sundress a small smile on her lips It was one of her favorites. The last school picture before she started Hogwarts. "Our baby." Emma handed the picture to Petunia who showed it to Vernon who grunted.

"That's right, saw her with the boy end of last year... I hope you aren't here to arrange some nonsense like playdates or some such… I won't be having it…"

"Nothing to that idea Mr. Dursley." Emma shook her head and removed the custody papers from her purse. "Hermione has become rather fond of Harry. Considers him a little brother I'd say. She has sent us several letters begging us to allow him to come home with her. So. We're giving you the chance." She placed the custody papers on the coffee table before reaching for the picture of Hermione "It is obvious to both Daniel and myself that you have no care for Harry. Hermione wants him as her little brother and Dan and I want another child. Sign him over to us and you'll never have to even hear his name again. My sister is a lawyer in the family courts. She'll have it approved by Tuesday."

Vernon picked up the paperwork and read through it A frown on his face. "What's the catch?"

Daniel shook his head "No catch we get a son and you no longer have to worry about Harry."

Petunia turned to Vernon having given the picture of the pretty little girl back to her mother "Is it that simple Vernon? We just sign?"

"Sure reads that way pet." Vernon nodded "Alright you have a deal." He took the pen Daniel was offering and signed his name where indicated before passing the pen to Petunia who paused.

"You… will take care of him won't you?"

Emma blinked at Petunia before she nodded. "He will be my son. You don't need to worry." She watched as Petunia signed custody of Harry over to her and Dan. "Harry wanted to know if you had the blanket he was wrapped in or any of his Mum's possessions?"

Petunia considered and got up "I'll be right back."

Vernon turned to Daniel "Well, I suppose if you're happy with your only child being like _that_ makes sense you'd not mind another… Be glad to be rid of him only kept him because of Petunia. Some misbegotten favor to her dead sister." He shook his head as Petunia returned with a shoe box and a brown and blue baby blanket.

"Some pictures and her journal." Petunia handed it to Emma who nodded to Dan.

Dan picked the papers up and nodded to the Dursleys. "Good day to you both." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back to the car.

* * *

 _According to the information I looked up it is, in fact, legal for Harry to have the small bit of spirits. Even if he is only 12 physically._


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny smiled as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair. The few swallows of whiskey Dan had given him was just enough to relax his body and allow him to fall asleep with his head on her lap as they watched the movie. She glanced over to Hermione who was laying with her head in Ron's lap "How do you think it's going?"

"I think it's likely they are already on their way home. This was the easy part Gin. Convincing the Wizengamot to agree with the muggle courts and allow a pair of muggles adopt the-boy-who-lived? That is going to be a nightmare of a shite show. That was the main reason that Harry made the recordings and allowed the pictures to be taken." Hermione sighed "However if they try to deny Mum and Dad a Miss Skeeter will be owled a different bit of evidence each day I was thinking we'd start with the polaroid of his bareback and if that isn't enough I'm sure the story of his last summer will do it."

Ron was nodding in agreement with his wife. "At this time Ginny most see Harry as this great messiah who saved us all from the horrible dark lord. How do you think the average witch or wizard is going to feel when forced to see their messiah and hero as nothing but a mistreated little boy?"

"I get it… smart, if you need a statement from Mum I can owl her when we get back to school." Ginny offered as the front door opened. Harry's eyes shooting open. Ginny kept her fingers on his cheek. "It's okay Harry...It's okay it's only the Grangers. We're only little kids again. Nothing is going to happen to you." Ginny bent over speaking softly in his ear still smoothing his hair.

"Hi Mum, Dad how'd it go?" Hermione glanced up as her Mother set a shoebox on the coffee table before she kneeled in front of Ginny and Harry.

"Harry? They signed the papers without a fuss Harry. I even got a shoebox of your Mummy's things and your blanket." Slowly she spread the blanket over his small body. "You will never go back there Harry, this is your home. Dan and I are going to adopt you. You'll be Hermione's little brother."

Harry reached his hand out and brushed his fingertips over the soft wool before he looked up into Emma's kind brown eyes "You have Hermione's eyes."

Emma smiled and brushed his fringe from his eyes. "I think it is more correct to say that Hermione has _my_ eyes but whichever makes you feel safer."

Harry smiled at Emma's touch. "Y-you really want to be my Mum? I mean I could easily go to Gringotts and be emancipated all four of us could."

"You may be able to, but no Harry. Dan and I want to give something you have clearly been wanting. A family. A Mum and a Dad and in this case a big sister." Emma placed her hand on his.

"What would you say to adopting a large shaggy dog Mum?" Hermione sat up with a smile on her lips it really was a brilliant idea… If it worked.

"A dog?" Emma glanced up at Dan who simply shrugged "Well, I suppose if he was well behaved and housebroken. What are you plotting Hermione Jean?"

"Harry has a God Father Mum. He is in our wizarding prison. Everyone believes him to be Lily and James secret keeper. But, he's innocent. Never even got a trial. Ron and Ginny and her family were going to be going to Egypt this summer and Sirius. That's Harry's Godfather escaped from Azkaban because he saw a picture of the real secret keeper." Hermione frowned "You see some witches and wizards turn into animals they are called animagi and are very restricted license and everything except we know of four illegal animagi. One was Harry's Dad the other two which are important to this story are Sirius and Peter Sirius becomes a dog and Peter a rat."

Ron had a murderous look on his face. "My rat to be exact...you don't know _how_ much I want to feed him to the Giant Squid Mione."

Hermione nods "I know Ron I know. At first, we planned to just have him in the picture that would be taken of the wedding ceremony Mrs. Weasley wants to give us this summer but our plan is changing. What with you and Dad wanting to adopt Harry." Hermione paused "I wonder if he'd help us… And if he did would Sirius even believe him?"

"Who are you talking about Hermione?" Ginny asked shaking her head the three of them were used to Hermione's brainstorming by now.

"Snape, if we can give him a picture of Harry and Ginny and write a message on the back. Snape could take it to Sirius and give it to him. That would give Sirius the incentive to escape even without seeing Pettigrew." Hermione grinned as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Snape, isn't that your potions professor dear?" Daniel asked as he joined the rest of them on the floor. "The one you have said that torments Harry? Why would you want to trust him?"

"The easiest explanation, for now, is that we find out in the future that he may be the bravest and most trustworthy man who we have ever known. Also, he knows that we're from the future." Hermione shrugged.

"Alright, fair enough. But if this Sirius has been in prison for...eleven years?" Daniel glanced down at Harry who has sat up from Ginny's lap though her head now rested on his shoulder. Harry gave a firm nod.

"Right if he's been in prison for so long why would a picture of Ginny and Harry be what catches his attention."

Harry nervously reached for the shoe box on the coffee table. Once the lid was off he shifted through the pictures and nodded pulling a wizard photo from the box of his Father and Mother at about 17 still in their Hogwarts robes James had his arms wrapped around Lily and looked like he had won the lottery. Every now and then Lily would look up at James and they would kiss. Harry smiled and showed the picture to Emma and Daniel. "This is my Mum and Dad."

Emma felt as her jaw dropped. If she hadn't been told that this picture was of Lily and James she would have bet money that it was a picture of the young couple in front of her somehow brought back from the future.

Daniel took a closer look a the photo. "Amazing, there are differences, of course, Ginny has brown eyes while Lily has emerald and Harry and James have different eyes…. But the similarities are remarkable… Ginny, you were born before Lily passed weren't you?"

Ginny smiled while rolling her eyes. "Trust me we've been asked that a lot. Don't worry I was born in August, Lily died on Halloween. We just look a lot alike."

"Enough so that Sirius who hasn't seen Harry since he was a baby will be struck by it. The back of the picture will have the message Wormtail is near them. Snape will give him this address on a piece of parchment which he will need to memorize. I-I was thinking while you were gone, Mum. For now, at least let's not try the fidelius charm. It is very difficult and if something were to go wrong I'd worry about you or Dad getting hurt. I'm sure Sirius will have ideas. He was a huge prankster…" Hermione frowned and turned to Harry "This has been driving me crazy for ages Harry. Supposedly there are wards around Privet Drive number four right?"

Harry nodded "That's what Dumbledore told me. Why?"

"Well… you know I hate to speak badly of teachers… But I don't think they work. Or at least they haven't worked since the end of last year." Hermione tapped her fingertips on her denim covered leg.

"I'm… not exactly sure of what you mean Hermione." Harry rubbed at the back of his head.

"Give me a moment Harry this has been bugging me since we found out about the wards. Harry. After our first year when you were heading back on the train with the rest of us. Did you feel like Ron and I did that you were going home?"

Harry closed his eyes with a frown before shaking his head. "I may have called it home but from the first night I slept in my bed in the dorms I considered Hogwarts my home."

"And that's why Dobby was able to get into your bedroom Harry, once you decided that number four was no longer your home the wards fell. There was still the protection for your Aunt and Uncle I'm guessing but those powerful blood wards. _if_ they existed they are gone now. Remember Harry those dementors easily found you and your cousin and you were sixteen then and supposedly safe due to the blood wards. So why did you have order members watching over you… Harry…" Hermione reached out her hands and took Harry's in hers "As a child, it always bugged me but as an adult, I can see the puzzle coming together and it all points to one thing Harry. Dumbledore was… I… don't want to necessarily say brainwashing you. But he was conditioning you. During school, you had Ron, and me and Dumbledore. During most of the summer, you were alone. We were moved quickly under the Orders control and forbidden to contact you… The times you needed us. When you were suffering he made _sure_ that we couldn't contact you… When Cedric died...and Sirius…" She threw her arms around Harry in a tight hug "Oh Harry!"

Harry froze for a moment before he slowly wrapped his arms around his sobbing best friend.

Next to him, Ginny was turning white as she reached the same conclusion that Hermione had. "The bloody bastard! He was conditioning Harry to relate safety and care to himself, you Hermione, and Ron… He even was using me…" Ginny fell back against the couch. "Oh God… is it because of him? Are Harry and I only together because…"

Ron pulled his knees to his chest as he remembered how he met Harry "...Mum never asked the platform name except for that year… And… why wasn't Harry told how through the barrier…" His eyes were wide while Ginny just looked sick. Hermione was still sobbing silently as she held tight to Harry.

Emma looked over to Daniel who shook his head. "H-Harry? Son, what are they talking about?"

"To defeat Voldemort we had to destroy his seven Horcruxes. Pieces of his soul basically." Harry replied in monotone as Ron was also starting to look ill. "The diary that possessed Ginny, A locket, A cup, a diadem, a ring, a snake and me."

"Ma-mate don't talk about that… Eh, Harry, I...I'm sure we can…" Ron trailed off his voice cracking as a tear fell down his cheek.

Emma was able to grab the waste basket just in time as Ginny began to heave and once she did her sobs began.

Harry pulled from Hermione's grasp and pulled Ginny's hair back and rubbed her back "Gin? Ginny, it's okay Gin, I love you…"

Ginny trembled as she felt Harry's hand as it rubbed up and down his back "I...I was conditioned too… Since I was little Mum would tell me stories about the great Harry Potter… Oh, Merlin…" She heaved again as Hermione was holding herself trembling.

Emma pulled back from the four frowning "What game have they been playing with these children? Dan?"

Daniel shook his head "Not a good one…I'm going to put Harry and Ginny to bed in our bed Em. I'd like to separate them for a bit but this soul bond won't allow that." With a grunt, he picked both of them up and carried them to the master bedroom. He pulled the covers back and tucked them in after pulling their trainers off. "If you need anything just call alright?" He hesitated a split moment before placing a gentle kiss on both of their brows watching as the tears pour down Ginny's cheeks a lost look in her eyes.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny holding her to his chest letting her cry as Daniel quietly shut the door to the room. Several minutes later Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head.

"Ginny… Gin, I want you to listen to me alright?" Harry shifted and gently turned her so she would be looking at him her beautiful brown eyes were swollen and red visible tear trails colored her cheeks as he grabbed a tissue and wiped the bit of snot from her nose. Her eyes looked down refusing to look him in the eyes. "Come on Gin look at me...Please?"

"Don't have the right…" Ginny whispered the vomiting and crying she had done had made her throat raw. She felt she deserved it.

"Yes you do Gin you are my wife!" Harry shook his head firmly.

"Only because…"

"Ginevra Molly Potter!" Harry cut her off cuffing her chin and forcing her head up until Ginny was looking into his eyes. "I do not give a bloody damn if we got together because of fate or that Bastard's meddling! Do you understand me? I don't give a bloody damn! I _love_ you Ginevra Molly Potter and if the reason I met you and fell in love with you was because of Dumbledore then I guess we'll have to name one of our sons for him because I sure as hell owe him! And I'll tell Hermione and Ron the same bloody thing! I Do Not Care why we became friends I don't bloody care! They are the greatest friends I could have ever wanted and I love them." He kissed her firmly on the lips "But you are my wife… I Married you of my own free will Dumbledore was dead I chose to propose to you, I chose to love you, and I will always choose to love you! I'll take veritaserum if it'll convince you!"

Ginny threw her arms around her husband's neck and sobbed into his hair as he held her close. He smiled as he heard her sob out that she loved him. It wasn't long until Ginny had cried herself to sleep Harry got as comfortable as he could still holding her in his arms he closed his eyes.

 _Thanks, Dumbledore… For my wife and best friends..._


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione glanced up as her father walked back into the living room. Her shock had begun to subside. "Harry and Ginny?"

Daniel shook his head and sat on the floor beside Emma. "Harry seems alright, Ginny the poor girl. She thinks the only reason Harry and she are married is Harry's conditioning."

Hermione nodded as she glanced over at the closed door to the Master bedroom "I'm starting to puzzle some things out Dad… It just makes me feel sick that I was being used…" She shook her head "Such a stupid, stupid little girl I was. Cedric died… he was murdered and instead of bringing Harry home with me… I...I listened to Dumbledore I didn't even contact Harry… Not one letter. And when Sirius…" She bitterly bit her bottom lip until she tasted her own blood.

"Hermione… Mione are we together because of Dumbledore? Like Ginny and Harry? Is our falling in love just another chess move the bastard planned out?" Ron looked over at Hermione who blinked with pained look in her eyes.

"R-Ron…" Whatever else she was going to say was interrupted by Harry's firm and loud voice coming from the master bedroom.

"Ginevra Molly Potter! I do not give a bloody damn if we got together because of fate or that Bastard's meddling! Do you understand me? I don't give a bloody damn! I _love_ you Ginevra Molly Potter and if the reason I met you and fell in love with you was because of Dumbledore then I guess we'll have to name one of our sons for him because I sure as hell owe him! And I'll tell Hermione and Ron the same bloody thing! I Do Not Care why we became friends I don't bloody care! They are the greatest friends I could have ever wanted and I love them."

Harry's voice paused for a few moments as new tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks a small smile tugged at her lips as Harry's loud voice lowered in volume just slightly as he continued.

"But you are my wife… I Married you of my own free will Dumbledore was dead I chose to propose to you, I chose to love you, and I will always choose to love you! I'll take veritaserum if it'll convince you!"

Emma smiled as they heard Ginny begin to sob again but in a relieved manner. "Daniel, it seems our son is a very strong man." She turned to Hermione "Sweetheart, even if all of this is from your Headmaster's meddling. Are you disappointed? Do you wish you weren't Harry's friend? That you and Ron weren't together?"

Hermione wordlessly shook her head as she moved closer to Ron and laid her head on his shoulder. Just wanting to be close to him "Ron, I don't think your Mum knew what Dumbledore was doing."

Ron turned his head as Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "She didn't?" Hermione couldn't help but smile at the smallest bit of hope escaped with his question.

With a shake of her head, Hermione began to put the pieces together. "Your Mum and Dad weren't part of the original order but your Mum's brothers were. We know that the Headmaster is and has been on a first name basis with your parents. Ginny was the first girl born in the Weasley family for generations. So, it makes perfect sense that your Dad or Mum would happily talk about what she was getting up to and since you both are only separated by a year most stories involving your little sister would also involve you and how about that. Little Ginny's favorite bedtime stories are about Harry Potter. He used the information he received to plot. It was probably just mentioned off hand that little Harry Potter would be all alone and how Dumbledore hoped a kind family might help the lad onto the train. It was just chance you wound up sitting together. He just set up the means for it to happen. And after you and Harry saved me he expanded his plan to include me. That's why he had Snape devise that logic puzzle. That chess game was developed just for you and the keys? Perfect for a seeker."

Ron blinked at her but nodded before he frowned "And Ginny?"

"Ginny is simple Ron, First of all, she looks so much like Lily and Harry like James. How wonderful if they got together? They'd remind the magical world of those two fallen heroes. Ron… Dumbledore knew what was in the chamber of secrets. And soon after it was opened that was when Harry revealed he knew parseltongue." Hermione gave a snort in annoyance. "Harry had already proven the year before that he'd risk his life to save others. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore having a meeting with Lucious and mentioning that the final Weasley would be starting Hogwarts this year and what a coincidence it was that the chamber had stayed closed for fifty years that year. There's so much more that is coming into focus right now but...I...I agree with Harry, Ron. I really don't care if we were manipulated into meeting each other. We fell in love on our own. I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley and I could not be happier as your wife." She kissed his lips with a smile.

Ron closed his eyes as he felt Hermione's lips on his own. When she pulled back he smiled. "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger… Being your husband is the best gift in the world."

Daniel couldn't help but lift an eyebrow "Granger?"

"She wanted to keep her maiden name. She is insanely proud of being muggle born." Ron chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Hermione tugging her back to rest against his chest. Hermione snuggled to his chest as Dan shook his head.

"Alright, now that things are a bit settled you said I helped you propose?"

Ron grinned and nodded to Dan "That's right. You see I wanted it to be special. Not just the normal proposal a wizard would give to a witch. I wanted something unique to Hermione celebrating the fact of who she was. A beautiful, intelligent, muggle-born witch. We talked about it for a bit until we came upon the perfect plan. I went to a muggle bookstore and with your help, I bought two copies of A Winter's Tale. I used a sharp muggle knife and carved the middle of the book out just enough to tuck the ring inside. I kept the other copy in case she got angry for my hurting a book. Even took her to a Muggle restaurant. I...It was important to me that she understood I didn't want her to forget who she was."

Daniel smiled and cuffed Ron on the shoulder. "I think I agree with my future self who gave you his blessing. You are a good man Ronald Weasley and I'm glad you married my Hermione… But I better not have any grandchildren running around until she is legal in both worlds. Clear?"

"Crystal Sir." Ron squeaked out.

"You don't need to worry Dad. I'm still planning to be a lawyer. So I plan to finish law school before we even discuss kids." Hermione smiled as she felt Ron's racing heartbeat slowly return back to normal.

Emma got to her feet with a wince "I think that we should have lunch now. Pizza sound good?" Without waiting for an answer she headed to the kitchen to grab the yellow pages.

"You know Ron. I just remembered one other person who has been manipulated by Dumbledore quite possibly more than Harry." Hermione glanced up as Ron nodded. "Do you think you and I should apparate back to speak with him?"

Ron considered then shook his head "No, we'll talk to him about all of this on Sunday when they'll be expecting us back."

Daniel frowned "I'm not thrilled with the idea of any of you going back to that school. Were it my choice I'd pull all four of you and put you into the local High here. Get some tutors for your magic if I needed to." He shook his head. "But I'm certain you have reasons that you need to return to school."

Hermione sighed "That's the thing Dad the four of us...er well five of us have been trying to determine if we even _want_ to stay at Hogwarts."

Ron nodded "We've all been through the schooling. Though Harry and I chose not to attend our seventh year Ginny and Hermione both graduated. We know what is going to happen and when."

"The pizzas will be here in about thirty minutes. So what is it we're talking about?" Emma sat down on the other side of Ron and Hermione.

"Whether or not the kids should return to Hogwarts after the Summer holidays. They are having trouble finding a reason to return. They've already passed all the classes they would have taken. Personally, I'd like to enroll them in the local High Emma. Maybe get this Snape fellow to pose as a tutor…" Daniel shook his head while Emma looked considering.

"I think they should continue attending Hogwarts. Wait, hear me out." Emma held her hand up to stop them when she saw Hermione open her mouth. "If you are at Hogwarts you'll be deep in the magical world and better able to observe what all is happening. Take different classes then you did the first time around maybe. Expand your knowledge I'm sure Professor Snape will assist you and more than that you can keep a watch on Dumbledore. Harry mentioned hor...something?"

"Horcruxes Mum." Hermione gently corrected her as Emma nodded.

"Yes those, I want to hear that full prophecy at some point along with how you took care of Harry being a Horcrux. Something about that is just bothering me. But that is for later. Hermione, Ron I need you and Harry and Ginny to continue Hogwarts until this Lord Voldesnort is well and truly dead. After that, you can leave Hogwarts with mine and Dan's blessing. I'll be more than pleased to put you into the local High at that time or maybe we'll leave Great Britain. But until he is well and truly dead you need to stay under the manipulator's watchful gaze. Do you understand why?"

Hermione frowned for a moment before Ron nodded "He's a chess master, isn't he? In chess, you have to have a plan going forward planning out sometimes the entire match before even starting. Yeah? So if his pieces stopped moving like he had planned them to. Say Harry no longer going to him for _guidance_ Well he'd want to know why. He'd begin to falter. When A chess master seems to be losing a well planned out match they panic. And panicked masters are scary especially when we're the pieces. A bit of veritaserum in one of our pumpkin juice? We'd be spilling our guts on how we knew everything. After that, it'd just take a few obliviates and rewrites. Though I don't think he'd be kind to you Emma, Dan. In fact, if he let you remember Mione at all I'd be surprised."

Emma nodded in agreement "You have to play the part. Dan and I will help you all we can and we are still adopting Harry. That won't change his piece much just his last name."

Hermione snorted at the mention of Harry's name being changed. "Yeah, I think Dumbledore will be thrilled. The chance to use his poor powerless muggle adoptive parents against Harry? He'll be over the moon."

Dan placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder and squeezed. "From what your Mum and I understand. We would have been in danger anyway. Having Harry as your little brother and our son may help us when the time comes." He shook his head. "Not that this is why we are choosing to adopt Harry. Just an added perk to getting the second child we've always wanted."

"I know Dad, don't worry I know whenever you or Mum do something it's to help or protect." Hermione turned to Emma. "Mum, how long do you think it is going to take for Harry's adoption to go through the muggle courts?"

Emma gave a brief shrug. "I believe that Jeanie will be able to get it onto the docket by Tuesday at the latest. You and Harry should be present for the hearing of course. Harry is almost thirteen after all so the judge is far more likely to listen to his opinion on his guardianship." She shook her head. "I'm not one hundred percent sure of course but Jeanie should be here soon."

A few moments later the front door opened. "Knock knock? Emmy?"

"We're in the living room, Jeanie!" Emma called up as she got to her feet.

Hermione glanced up it had been well over a decade since she had seen her Mum's sister. She frowned chewing her bottom lip something was shouting in her mind. Something she had… forgotten?

The front door closed and a few moments later a mid to late twenty-something walked into the living room she was wearing jeans and a denim jacket over a green t-shirt. But Hermione wasn't looking at her clothes as a strangled cry escaped her mouth.

Emma wrapped her arms around her baby sister as she heard the noise which came from her little girl. "Hermione?"

Hermione couldn't speak, couldn't think, she couldn't get away from the woman who had entered the room. The woman with curly wild black hair and dark brown eyes.

"N-no!" Hermione cried out as every bit of glass around her shattered in a cascade of accidental magic. Her eyes rolling back as she slumped against Ron's chest.


	14. Chapter 14

A few minutes later, Ron winced as Dan cleaned one of the many cuts on his cheek. Hermione had been laid on the couch when it had become clear other than having fainted she was alright. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Ron. Luckily most of the glass broke into tiny slivers. But, that means we're all covered in these little cuts." Dan wiped an alcohol swab on one on the back of Ron's neck. "Doesn't look like any of them are going to scar."

Emma looked up from placing a band-aid on her sister's cheek as a large owl flew into the now open window and dropped a letter on Hermione's chest before flying out "Oh, what _now_?"

"Emmy… Emmy was that an owl?" Jean's voice was quiet and a touch nervous. She didn't know what had caused the large windows to shatter but it had seemed to affect her only niece. She turned her head as the front door opened.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger," A man Jean did not recognize spoke from the doorway.

It was apparent that Emma recognized him though as she turned to Dan and shook her head as she walked to the front door, sighing in relief "Hello Mr. Weasley. I'm guessing the ministry sent you to check on what just happened?"

"In a manner of speaking," Arthur shrugged "But more that I was given a chance to volunteer before anyone else could, what with the connection between our children… Er, you have been told?"

"Yes, the kids told us several hours ago. Please come in. Is Hermione in any trouble?" Emma opened the door allowing Arthur to walk in.

"Other than having an official warning on her record as long as no more underage magic is done she'll be just fine. Could you tell me exactly what ha-" Arthur trailed off as he saw the Grangers weren't alone. In fact, sitting in one of the chairs was a figure Arthur _knew_ was in Azkaban. "Bellatrix…" He breathed, perplexed, his eyes warring with all of his other senses on this point, arguing with the believed sure knowledge in his brain.

Jean blinked at the red-haired man who had come into her sister's living room wearing long green robes and a strange hat. Her jaw dropped "Okay… what is going on here! Emmy? I'd like some answers."

Arthur felt his pulse slow. It wasn't Bellatrix but damn if the similarities weren't terribly close. "My apologies Miss?"

"Burke, Jean Burke. I'm Emma's little sister?" She winced several of those shards of glass had cut up her face and neck. It was just her good luck that she hadn't taken her jacket off yet though she imagined it was covered in glass shards.

"I'm Arthur Weasley. I will try to answer what questions I can but my first responsibility is to see to young Miss Hermione. I'm certain you can understand.." He turned to where Hermione was laying on the couch. "Has she had an incident like this before Mrs. Granger?" He walked over to her the glass crunching under his boots as he pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"No, most of her… episodes have been fairly controlled." Emma stood beside Arthur as he ran his wand over Hermione's still body and frowned.

"Ron take her hand in yours." He watched as Ron quickly cupped Hermione's hand in both of his Arthur ran his wand over her again "She'll be just fine Mrs. Granger some magical exhaustion is all. A bit of rest and have some good food for her when she wakes up."

"Alright. Now please! What is going on here? Emma talk to me please!" Jean walked over and placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Please Big sister!. What's wrong with Hermione that she went into shock just looking at me! You know I adore my niece! Tell me what in the world is going on!"

"Jean. I'm not even sure how much I can tell you." Emma glanced over at Arthur.

"What you tell your sister is of course up to you Mrs. Granger just remember." Arthur paused as Emma nodded.

"I know Hermione was quite forceful when she was telling us about it. And please call me Emma? I mean we are family now aren't we?" Emma nodded to where Ron was staring at Hermione's sleeping form holding her hand to his chest.

"Ah yes, of course, I'm glad the kids were able to explain it properly. Ginny and Harry are here as well?" Arthur glanced around clearly trying not to look at all the amazing objects surrounding him.

Dan walked over and cuffed Arthur's shoulder "In one of the back bedrooms don't worry we trust them."

"Good, good then!" He looked to the puzzled Jean. "My apologies, Miss. You bear a great resemblance to someone else. She's not exactly the most pleasant person one could hope to meet. I would Imagine that could possibly be the source of Hermione's reaction. Although, I must admit that I don't know how young Miss Hermione could have come to know Bellatrix Lestrange. Trust me, the name is not mere happenstance with that one." He turned to Emma. "Unless there are any particular questions you have, I think I should get back before the wrong people start putting their noses in things."

"I don't think so. I just need to have a gentle sit-down with my little sister."

"Well then do you need anything from me before I go?" Arthur eyed the glass which covered the carpet with a raised eyebrow.

Dan looked towards Jean and Emma shrugged before sighing "Is there any way we can get ahold of you if… well?"

"I'll send an Auror out to speak with you once I get back to the ministry. One I trust." Arthur pulled his wand out and pointed it at the windows. "Reparo!"

Jean squeaked as all the glass flew back into place as the strange man pointed a stick at it. Her eyes were huge as the man… Arthur put the stick back in his pocket. "I'll talk to Mafalda about dismissing the warning because of circumstances."

"Thank you, Arthur. Would you like to come for tea sometime this week? We can talk more then?" Emma smiled as Arthur nodded "Fantastic we'll send the time to Hermione and she'll be able to get it to you?"

"Sounds lovely until then Emma." Arthur bowed his head before vanishing with a crack.

Jean could stand it no longer. "Wha-what is going on here! Emma, you tell me or I'll go to Mum! Who was that man! How did he fix the windows? How is Hermione involved in all this!" Jean slumped into the chair.

"I would recommend pulling your hair back Miss," Harry stated quietly as he walked into the room Ginny's hand clutched in his. "Should have come out while Mr. Weasley was still here and asked him to straighten it. But pull it back. Please. I can't protect you from Hermione." Harry looked up at Emma. "If Hermione wakes up and can't distinguish the past from the present she will kill her."

Emma felt her throat tighten at Harry's words "It has to do with this Bellatrix. Doesn't it?"

"Please Mrs Gr-Mum… we'll explain everything. Once it is safe." Harry considered. "The best idea may be to tell her everything and then obliviate her if it becomes necessary."

Jean took the scrunchie from Dan and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. "Now… Emma, I have been quite patient. So can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Aunt Jean."

Jean turned her eyes to the couch to see Hermione dazed but sitting up. She sighed in relief. "Hermione… I'm so glad you are alright!"

"Aunt Jean, I want to tell you everything but you need to understand that you can't tell anyone and can only talk about it with Mum and Dad not even Nana can know. If you can't promise I won't be able to say anything." Hermione sadly shook her head she now recalled why she had avoided her Aunt and Godmother for so long.

"I promise. I just want to know what is going on. Your Mum said you were attending an exclusive boarding school?" Jean shrugged "She wouldn't even give me a number to call you or an address to write to you."

Hermione smiled shaking her head. "Because she couldn't. Aunt Jean, I know you've read Sherlock Holmes. 'Once you've eliminated the impossible…'?"

"Whatever remains, however implausible, must be the truth." Jean finished the quote.

"Yes and I swear this is the truth: Since I was almost 12 I've been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a witch."

Jean glanced from her niece to her sister, their expressions earnestly serious and while Daniel Granger might tend to odd humor, Hermione had never been one for pranks.

"Hermione is a witch Jean. She's been attending school somewhere in Scotland." Emma chewed her tongue for a moment "Somewhere near a loch?" She directed her question to Hermione.

"Yes, Mum."

"...You're serious, aren't you? Hermione is… a witch? A real witch not like Halloween but magic and everything?" Jean felt light headed as her older sister nodded "But you...I mean _we're_ not…?"

"No, neither Dan or I have a speck of magic in us. Hermione is what is called a muggle-born. That's a witch or wizard born to non-magic or muggle parents." Emma chuckled "Believe me Dan and I had a hard time believing it and that was with a professor explaining everything to us not witnessing a flare of accidental magic. Jean, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. But, there are laws about telling muggles about magic unless you are related or marry one."

"So, magic wands?" Jean asked as she struggled to understand everything.

Hermione nodded and reached into her pants pocket and held out her vine wood wand "We all have them they are a focus for our magic and most magicals aren't able to do much if any magic without one."

There was a knock of the door and Dan sighed. "That's either an Auror or the pizza. You'll need to decide fast if it's the Auror Jean." He walked to the front door and opened it to see a young woman wearing jeans her long pink hair fell down her back.

"Wotcher Sir. I hope I'm at the right home?"

"Either Arthur Weasley sent you or you've got one cheese, one meat lovers, a pepperoni, and a supreme and a two-liter coke?" Dan raised an eyebrow as the woman raised her right hand to brush back her hair revealing her wrist holster. "Good come in I'm Doctor Granger."

"Tonks. Arthur asked me to come said you might need help. Didn't wanna send an obliviator they don't ask questions. Don't like to use em when some of the muggles in question have reason to know." Tonks follows Dan in and chuckled at the four near the couch. "Wotcher Ginny, Don't tell I'm here for you again?"

Ginny laughed "Nah, not today Auror Tonks. Hermione's aunt." She nodded towards Jean.

Tonks paused mid-step and blinked "Huh… No, I can see why Arthur asked me to come." She walked over to Jean "I'm Auror Nymphadora Tonks I was asked by Arthur Weasley the man who was here earlier to come and see what you wanted to do. Miss Burke am I right?"

"Yes, what do you mean by what I want to do?" Jean asked still coming out of the surprise that her niece and goddaughter was an honest to god witch.

"Normally in cases where muggles are exposed to magic we send an obliviator. An Auror whos job is to rewrite memories." Tonks shrugged "Just the best way to keep the secrecy act under control. But in your case being the aunt to a witch you are being given the choice. I can obliviate you myself or just let you know and enter you into the system as a muggle aware of magic."

"If I'm entered into this system can I be… removed from it if I chose to at a later date?" Jean inquired of the young woman who considered a moment before she nodded.

"Should be able to yeah, do you want to be entered for now then?" Tonks nodded as Jean shrugged.

"Sure, seems it's a large part of my family's life what do I do?"

Tonks laughed "You don't have to do anything. I get to return to my office and get started on the exception paperwork." She glanced at the four kids "I'm guessing The Headmaster knows where you all are?"

"Professor McGonagall gave us permission to tell Mum about the bond." Hermione put her wand back into her pocket.

"Good. Be safe eh? I'd like to go a few days before I see you all again." Tonks grinned as the foursome nodded and then she to vanished with a crack.

Jean stared at the spot the pink haired woman had stood for a few moments before she shook her head. "So, you mentioned pizza, Dan?"

"Yeah, the next person who knocks on the door had better be the pizza guy or I might start to get annoyed." Dan chuckled "will you join us?"

"Yeah, I think I will." Jean smiled over at Hermione "While you were still passed out Hermione, Arthur Weasley said I greatly resembled a woman called Bellatrix Le...Lestrange?" She frowned as Hermione shivered at the name. "I think… before I come by again I'll change my hair. Will that help?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry Aunt Jean, Bellatrix is just… she is a horrible...witch… A _monster_ I-I read all about her."

Jean nodded not noticing her sister and brother in law behind her exchanging glances. She turned back to Emma "So, how did it go? Getting the custody papers signed?"

Emma picked the packet up from the coffee table. "Easiest extraction I've ever had to do." She saw Ron and Ginny blink at her and chuckled "Bit of dentist humor kids."

"You know Em we'll need to give the three of them a full check up this summer. I doubt Ron and Ginny have ever even seen a dentist." Daniel paused as he heard the doorbell "Finally!" He walked over to the front door and paid for the pizzas and soda. "Food is here!"

Soon everyone had at least one slice of pizza and some soda as Jean got comfortable smiling as Hermione seems to be relaxing "So these are your friends Hermione?"

Hermione nodded as she swallowed the bite in her mouth "And more. This is my best friend and soon to be little brother Harry Potter."

Jean smiled at the black haired boy who had been the one to encourage her to pull her hair back "Hello Harry, you can call me Aunt Jean like Hermione does alright?"

"Alright, Au-aunt Jean." Harry smiled shyly at her. As Hermione gestured to the red-haired girl.

"My best and only female friend Ginevra Weasley," Hermione smirked at the redhead who rolled her eyes.

"Ginny please Miss Burke." Ginny giggled as she tossed her hair back gazing up at Harry who gave a small shake of his head causing her to pout briefly.

"Of course. If you are so close to Hermione feel free to also call me Aunt Jean." Jean had a smile on her lips but internally she was puzzled these were small children but their movements and speech patterns were closer to an older teen early adult maybe. _Even Hermione… is it part of being a witch maybe?_

"And this is my hu-boyfriend Ronald Weasley he is also Ginny's older brother." Hermione finished the introductions giving Ronald a kiss on the cheek.

"Ron, please. It's really nice to meet you. Mione has told me all about you." Ron held his hand out which Jean gripped lightly.

"Boyfriend huh? And Dan hasn't scared you away yet? I'm amazed I'd think just the fact he and my sister are dentists would scare most boys away. You must have quite the fancy for Hermione." Jean grinned releasing the boy's hand. Puppy love was always so sweet. Never amounted to anything of course. If they were still _dating_ by the end of the summer Jean would be surprised.

Ron took Hermione's hand in his before smiling. "What can I say? I love her. To say I fancy her is just scraping the surface. Besides her Dad likes me." He grinned as Hermione squeezed his hand.

Dan shook his head as Jean raised an eyebrow at him. "What can I tell you? I'm growing very fond of the young man. Didn't even consider the if you hurt her speech. I'm pretty sure Harry already gave him that one. Mind, with Hermione's temper he probably didn't need to."

The three of them snickered remembering a cold February morning where both Ron and Harry had been more terrified of a wandless Hermione than the upcoming battle against Voldemort himself. "You could say that Mr. Granger." Ron finally answered with a grin.

Jean flipped through the paperwork making certain everything was correct. "Well, this all looks good Em. I'll talk to Judge Housemen about getting it on the docket as soon as she can. Harry you and Hermione should be there. If at all possible."

Harry turned to Hermione. "We don't want him to learn too soon… Talk to Snape as soon as we get back to school you think?"

Hermione nodded in response as Jean finished her slice of pizza. "Well, I had better get going. I hope we'll be able to discuss all of this...magic stuff maybe next week Em?"

"Sounds like a plan Jean can you see yourself out?" Emma grinned as her little sister rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sis, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm almost twenty-five." Jean hugged her sister and brother in law and paused unsure in front of Hermione.

Hermione got off the couch and wrapped her arms around her Aunt and beloved Godmother. She squeezed her eyes shut as Jean wrapped her arms around her giving a gentle squeeze. "I love you, Aunt Jean."

"I love you too sweetheart." Jean placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before releasing her and smiling at Harry. "I'm not sure if you are ready for a hug or not?"

Harry smiled and after giving Ginny a brief squeeze of the hand got up and wrapped his arms around Jean much how Hermione had. "Thank you for helping me, Au-Aunt Jean."

Jean smiled and gave the small boy a kiss on his head. "I'm happy to help. I can't wait to spoil my new nephew." She released Harry and smiled at the two redheads still sitting on the couch. "It was very nice to meet you both, Ron, Ginny. I hope I see you both again." With that, she waved and walked out of the living room pulling her car keys from her jacket. Once the front door had opened and shut Emma and Daniel turned back to the four on the couch.

"Now, let's talk about Bellatrix Lestrange and why the idea of her caused our windows to explode?"


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione chewed her bottom lip. "I-It's complicated Mum. And part of a much much longer story. I'm sure we'll get to...to her shortly. Maybe next summer?" She looked into her Father's eyes as he crossed his arms "Or...not. Alright." She stared down at her jeans as she rubbed her fingertips over her left forearm. "Y-You have to understand, Mum… Dad, I have never told you what I'm going to tell you. I hid it and… I dealt with it. I knew I could never tell _you_ Do you understand?"

Emma frowned as she took her seat back in the love seat and smiled as Dan wrapped his arm around her. "Do you need anything before you start Sweetheart."

"Well, I'd love to be pissed out of my mind but my physical size and age negates that possibility… Also, I have to stay away from addicting substances." Hermione chuckled slightly bitter as she felt Ron resting his hand on her thigh while Harry's was gently rubbing her back. "I-I'm not sure where to start. I, everything is so involved."

"Start where you need to Hermione, remember you are completely safe here. No matter what you tell us we aren't going to love you any less. You are our baby our only child." Emma smiled gently before considering. "Well our only daughter anyways." Hermione gave a brief nod and took a deep breath.

"I guess the best place to start is after Dumbledore's funeral."

"Wait, your headmaster? The one you said manipulated you he died?" Daniel frowned as he recalled Harry telling Ginny he proposed after Dumbledore was dead.

"The end of our sixth year Mr. Gr-Dad." Harry shook his head. "I was there when it happened. Snape murdered him with the killing curse. Mind, we found out far later that the bastard was already dying. He had requested Snape to kill him so he didn't have to suffer." Harry clenched his fist. "Never told anyone except Snape. Made me hate the man for far too long. I plan not to allow that to happen again."

"Snape ran along with our fellow time traveler." Hermione smiled sadly as she glanced up from her jeans to look at her parents. "You should recognize him from my letters. Draco Malfoy. He's grown a lot since our school days, in fact, I even consider him a friend now."

Emma gave a nod and frowned as Hermione focused back on her jeans. Ginny cleared her throat.

"If was right after the funeral that Harry broke up with me. I knew it wasn't because he had fallen out of love with me. Merlin help me I knew it was for some stupid noble reason. And I was right. I promised to wait for him." Ginny smiled gently at Harry "He knew if we were together that Voldemort would use me to get at him. By breaking up he thought he was sparing me. I won't say he was right. But, he wasn't entirely wrong either."

"He tried to break with Mione and me as well." Ron smirked over at Harry "We're not as easy to get rid of. We knew we wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts without Dumbledore it was no longer safe. Especially for Mione. Harry had a quest to finish which Dumbledore had assigned him. We were going with him the only question was when we would leave." He bit his lip "It was only a few days after term ended that Mione appeared at the Burrow. Er, that is what my family calls our home. I didn't question her being there."

Hermione shuddered as she remembered that day so very _vividly_ She could feel her parent's gazes upon her as she took a shaking breath. "It was four days after you picked me up from the train. I had been debating with myself ever since I agreed with Ron that we would be going with Harry. But that morning right on the front page of the Daily Prophet was the report that a muggle family had been killed by a group of death eaters." She swallowed and raised her head to meet her parent's gaze. "You called me down for tea. You were watching the telly, a show about living in Australia." She paused and licked her dry lips feeling Ron's hand squeeze tightly. "I stood behind you… I stood behind you and modified your memories."

"You did _what?_ Hermione Jean Granger what do you mean that you modified our memories!" It was only Emma's arm holding his that kept Daniel in his seat.

"I...I modified your memories. I knew there was a large possibility I wouldn't survive that summer. And more then that I knew if I was worried about you I wouldn't be the help Harry needed." Hermione tugged her hand back from Ron as she drew her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them.

"Hermione, baby… how did you modify our memories?" Emma asked gently as she felt Dan tense next to her.

"Me…" Hermione's voice was a breathless whisper.

Emma paled as she realized exactly what Hermione was telling her. Her daughter. Her brilliant little girl had removed their memories of her. "Why?" She swallowed the lump in her throat as she gazed at her little girl though only her hair was visible as she was hiding her face in her knees. "Hermione, I want to understand."

All she heard from Hermione was a tiny whimper. So Emma turned her attention to her soon to be son "Harry?"

"It was a reversible memory charm, not an obliviate Hermione would have never done that to you. She wiped herself from your memories before giving you new names and a strong desire to move to Australia. You were both moved before the first of August. Wh-which was just in time. A death eater came looking the day after."

"I was protecting you…" Hermione looked up her eyes full of tears. Emma felt her heart break but she wasn't the one to take Hermione in their arms. She smiled sadly as she watched Dan leap up and pull her from the couch into his arms.

"We understand now baby. Shh, don't cry. Neither of us are angry now. We understand." He stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest. Emma quickly joined them wrapping her arms around them. After a moment she reached her arm out to Harry "Come on Harry. Your big sister needs her little brother too."

Harry seemed to hesitate a brief moment before Ginny rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle shove causing him to join the family hug. His arms around his new Mum and Dad all of them holding Hermione as she sobbed.

After a few more minutes Hermione pulled back and blushed "I'm sorry Dad… I got tears and...and mucus all over your front as if I was a baby again."

Dan just shook his head as he stroked her hair pushing it behind her ears. "Shirts can be washed, sweetheart. Now, are you ready to continue with the story?" He saw her nod and let both of his kids sit back down after giving Harry a quick hug first.

For the rest of the afternoon, the Grangers listened as Hermione, Ron, and Harry told them about their year on the run. Living in a tent being constantly hunted. Emma shivered a few times and Daniel had outright glared at Ron when they got to the part where he had abandoned the other two. It was Harry and Hermione who defended him though. Explaining exactly how the Horcruxes worked when in contact with a magical human. Finally, Hermione paused looking at Ron and Harry.

Harry turned to his soon to be parents. "Dad you gave me that small bit of whiskey after I told you about the Dursleys. Would you please get something like that for Hermione?"

Dan hesitated before seeing his daughter's eyes they were glazed over. Haunted. "Y-yeah sure. He got to his feet and gave a grin "Don't expect this all the time. After today drinking will be a holiday only occurrence until you are at least fifteen you hear?" He returned with a half glass of whiskey over ice. He placed it in Hermione's hand.

Hermione gulped the liquid down in a single swallow feeling the burn down her throat. It wasn't anywhere near the fire whiskey she had grown far too fond of after the final battle. But, it would help. "Alright, alright." She paused and shook her head.

"We made a stupid mistake. Isn't that how horrible stories always begin? The admittance that the so-called hero or in our case heroes made a stupid mistake? Ron had warned us that Voldemort was a taboo. But Harry… Harry forgot. We were surrounded before we could apparate. I only had a few moments to cast a stinging hex at Harry's face. I had hoped that it would cause his face to swell so much that he couldn't be recognized. They were snatchers Greyback was with them h-he's a werewolf a bad one. Loves to bite children."

Hermione felt the effects of the whiskey slowly warming her as she slumped "We gave them fake names. They were stupid and I think if Greyback hadn't been there we may have been able to fool them. But I was Undesirable number two. Only one worth more galleons than me was Harry himself. Every damn day the Prophet reprinted those posters. Harry and myself… Harry may have been almost unrecognizable But I wasn't. I'm sorry Ron, Harry if I had just put a glamour over myself."

"Mione don't you dare blame yourself!" Ron took his wife's hand in both of his "All three of us were foolish that night. I should have just covered Harry's mouth."

"Ron is right Hermione, if it was anyone's fault it was _mine_ I said his name, not you and not Ron." Harry wrapped Hermione in a tight hug. "Please stop blaming yourself it was five years ago...Please?"

Hermione smiled and gave a simple nod. "They found Harry's glasses and the sword of Gryffindor in our tent. That was when they were certain that they had not just me but also Harry. They were going to hand us straight over to Voldemort. So we were taken to Malfoy Manor which was where Voldemort stayed when he wasn't traveling." She looked down at the empty glass in her hands "Is there any chance of me getting a bit more? I- personally I'd prefer to be pissed before I go any farther. But, I know that won't happen. But maybe another swallows worth? Please, Dad?"

Daniel turned to Ginny. The only one who hadn't said anything though it was obvious she knew all about what Hermione was going to tell them. "Ginny?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and chewed her bottom lip until she tasted blood and gave a simple nod.

"Alright, no more though you hear me, young lady?" Daniel took the glass from Hermione's hand and headed to the kitchen coming back with a small amount in the glass. He handed it over and promised himself to have a talk with one of the three. There were things they weren't telling about Hermione.

With a single swallow, the glass was empty again and Hermione nodded. "Alright, the snatchers took us straight to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa, that is Draco's mum. She let the snatchers in and soon we were faced with the entire Malfoy family Lucious, Narcissa, and Draco. They were trying to make Draco tell them if we were who the Snatchers said we were. He wouldn't though. Never outright said any of us were. Even me. His Mother recognized me though and then…" Hermione froze and took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. "And then Bellatrix came through the door. She was so...so excited she reached to her mark to call Voldemort luckily for us. She and Lucious started arguing who had the right to call him." A bitter laugh escaped her mouth one that neither Emma or Dan thought she was capable of.

"Yes, lucky us. It gave Bellatrix the chance to notice the sword of Gryffindor. She stunned all the snatchers even going head to head with Greyback. S-she thought that the sword was in her vault. A-A fake was in her vault… But she was certain that we had broken into her vault. She couldn't hurt Harry." Hermione paused again as she took another deep breath and slowly released it. She was aware if she stopped again she wouldn't be able to continue. "You cannot interrupt me, Mum...Dad. You must stay silent until I finish If I'm startled… I will never be able to tell you."

"I-we understand baby. We won't say anything. Just remember your Dad and I love you so very much." Emma wanted to stroke Hermione's cheek but restrained herself as Dan wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Hermione gave a firm nod and with one last breath opened her mouth again. "She couldn't hurt Harry, Voldemort never would have forgiven her if she had. And R-Ron was a pureblood even if he was a blood traitor. But I-I was a mudblood worth less than dirt on her shoe. Ron begged to take my place… Greyback took Ron and Harry to the cellar where they had made a small dungeon of sorts." She gave a shrug "I never saw it, but that's what they told me. The boys hadn't even been locked up for a minute before Bellatrix began casting cruccio on me. She'd question me then curse me. Over, and over and over."

Ron closed his eyes as he remembered screaming her name over and over again as he heard her agony above him. It haunted his worst nightmares.

"I lied to her even as she kept torturing me I lied and told her the sword we had was naught but a copy. She didn't believe me. She decided I wasn't responding enough to her curses…. She...She used her silver knife and carved mudblood into my arm. That's why I keep touching my left forearm it's a habit from touching the scar. I…. don't remember much after that I was in so much pain. I know Harry was able to call Dobby and he saved all of us… And I know that Bellatrix threw her knife still wet with my blood at us as Dobby disapparated with Harry, Ron, and me." Hermione lowered her eyes "And I know Dobby died."

Emma had her hands over her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks while Dan's arm was tight against her. Finally, he got up and scooped Hermione into his arms before looking down at Ron "Come on I'm tucking her into bed." Ron nodded and followed after him when Harry opened his mouth Emma just held her hand up.

"No more Harry, I don't think your Dad or I can take anymore today. We'll...we'll continue this during the summer alright? In small chunks."

Harry closed his mouth and nodded "Alright Mum." He stroked Ginny's hair as she laid her head on his shoulder gently pushing it from her face. He looked up as Dan came back and took his seat back beside Emma.

"Harry, Ginny. Is my daughter an alcoholic?" Dan bit the bullet and decided to get straight to the point.

Harry frowned "Not anymore. She…" He sighed "She was damn good at hiding her drinking from us. It was Ginny who finally noticed. We had to keep it quiet of course. She was one of the heroes of the light. We worked with her, stayed with her, talked to her. I think those two half shots are the most she has had to drink in over a year. I would suggest placing anything out of her reach though. She won't admit it but she still struggles and the fact we are so small again isn't helping her."

Dan paused a moment and nodded getting up from the love seat he grabbed his car keys "Chinese for dinner?"

"Sounds good. But, we haven't even ordered yet where are you going?" Emma frowned at him as he messed with the keys in his hand.

"I'm taking our son's advice. I've seen what drinking can do to a brilliant soul like Hermione's. I'm getting a safe."


	16. Chapter 16

_Guest Review-It's Lucius, not Lucious._

 _Getting character names from the books correct should at least be a basic requirement..._

 _I apologize, It got by me. I certainly did not mean to misspell Lucius but mistakes happen. Thank you for letting me know._

 _To everyone worried about Hermione- Her parents are prepared to do anything to keep her safe and that includes pouring every drop out if they need to. It is also unlikely you'll see Hermione enjoying many if any butter beers either. They are slightly alcoholic after all._

* * *

Hermione had passed out only moments after her Dad left the room. Ron wrapped his arm around her pulling her to his chest. "Never again Mione, this time around that bitch will stay in Azkaban. And if she gets out somehow I'll kill her myself. I swear to God I will Mione." He kissed her head. He continued to lay like that until Emma pushed the door open and sat on the bed.

"Dan should be back soon. He went to pick up some Chinese for dinner and a safe. Ginny and Harry told us. We aren't going to risk Hermione just so we have easily available liquor. I'm certain when she's at school you three can keep her away from it?" She smiled as Ron nodded. She bent down and kissed his cheek. "I never thought I'd be thinking about my baby girl being married at thirteen. I'm going to pick up some catalogs for her to look through tomorrow. Maybe she'll be able to find the perfect dress in them."

"So, yo-you're alright with us having a ceremony?" Ron smiled a bit nervously as he watched Emma run her fingers through Hermione's hair.

"Well, I'd have liked to wait until she was out of school. But, with you having come from the future where you are in your twenties." Emma shrugged. "It's not fair for me to deny her the wedding she wants. Though, would you mind waiting until you are both sixteen before we have a Muggle ceremony?"

"No, that's fine Mrs. Granger."

"Mum or Emma please Ron. You are my son in law after all." Emma shook her head.

"Right, alright Mum then, maybe we should wait for the muggle ceremony for Mione to choose a wedding gown. For this one, it'll make much more sense for us to wear dress robes." Ron considered. "We'll make sure you and Mr. Gra… er, Dad have some as well. Most of my family if not all of them will be showing up and while the majority of us are fine with muggles. There are always a few black sheep in any family you know?"

Emma chuckled "I am well aware of black sheep." She shook her head "Dan is back I'm going to go help him set all the food out think you can get her up? I'd like to get a good amount of food in her to offset the whiskey."

"We'll be out shortly Mum." Ron smiled and sat up causing Hermione to moan lightly.

Emma kissed Hermione's cheek and headed to the kitchen to see Dan up on a chair placing a new combination safe on the top of one of the cupboards. She smiled sadly as she began to open up the cartons of Chinese. "Ron said he and Hermione would be out in a few minutes. I see you got her favorites."

"Of course I did. Today has been hard on her, least I can do is get her favorites." Dan grunted as he attached the safe to the cupboard itself.

"Ron and I had a bit of a chat, we talked about the wedding ceremony they are planning. We decided it is only fair that the kids have two. One this summer which will be magical. And the second when they turn sixteen. Harry and Ginny's will be the year after Hermione and Ron's" Emma dished up a plate for Hermione and poured a glass of milk for her. "Come and dish up what you want kids!"

It didn't take long until the four of them were at the table eating. Hermione had seen the safe her father was installing as she walked into the kitchen causing her to blush. She didn't say a word though understanding the reasoning behind it.

Emma smiled looking over her larger family as everyone ate their fill. "It's amazing."

"What's amazing Mum?" Harry looked up having swallowed his mouthful of fried rice licking his lips.

"Mmm, when Dan and I woke up this morning. We had no plans other than to relax and enjoy the weekend. But now in less then a full day we've gained you as our son along with your wife Ginny and Hermione's husband Ron. I...I can't say I regret much that has happened today." Emma smiled at the four grins that appeared on her kid's faces. "You aren't going back to school until tomorrow night is that right?"

Ginny gave a firm nod "Yeah, McGonagall will be expecting us to return on the Knight Bus. Snape promised to meet us right outside the wards so we can just apparate back." She tapped her chin. "Mrs-Mum." She beamed at the smile Emma gave her "Mum would you be willing to take a picture of Harry and me in the same pose of Lily and James? A muggle picture will be easier to get into Azkaban since there won't be any touch of magic on it."

Daniel took a sip of the cola he had opened. "I don't see a problem with that. We have Hermione's robes from last year we could take the picture in the backyard under that large tree. Once we take a few different shots I'll run the film to the hour photo hut and we'll choose which one to give to Snape. Then we'll keep a look out for Sirius. I'm guessing he'll arrive at night?"

Harry nodded as he took a drink of his milk. "That's how it happened last time. Maybe we could have a mattress and blankets under the tree?"

"I don't see why not Harry." Emma nodded "Once he reveals himself Dan or I will invite him inside. I'm guessing he'll need some medical attention?"

"You could definitely say that Mum." Ron had cleaned his plate for a second time "They don't feed you much in Azkaban. But the problem is that not long after he escapes his picture will be _everywhere_ even on the muggle telly." He turned to Hermione "Any ideas love?"

"Well, actually yes… Ron, you were able to give Wormtail that rat tonic without it causing him any problems right?" At her husband's nod, Hermione smiled "Then there's the ticket to taking care of him. Mum you and Dad can take him to the vet. Tell them you found him as a lovable stray and decided to adopt him for your new son. The vet will help with any of his medical issues and he'll have a license and an adoption record in case someone tries to say he is actually Sirius."

Harry laughed shaking his head "What have I always said Hermione, most brilliant witch of our age! Mum, Dad tell the vet his name is Snuffles. I'd have said Padfoot but that could cause problems." He shrugged. "Besides, we called him Snuffles when we would have to talk about him in public."

"Alright then with that figured out all that is left to do is go shopping tomorrow." Dan shook his head as the three women grinned in an unsettling manner. "The six of us need clothes that will be good for court after all."

Ginny considered. "Can we also make a stop at Diagon Alley? You are both going to need robes Mum, Dad for going up before the Wizengamot. We should probably get some non-school ones as well."

"I don't see why we couldn't," Emma said after a moment.

"Good, we'll stop by Gringotts first then." Harry swallowed the last of his milk and carried his dishes to the sink and began to rinse them off. "I promised Gin and my new big sister that I would take us all on a bit of a shopping spree. After all, if we are all going to be staying here most of the summer we all really need proper muggle clothes." He paused "And I can't just leave Hermione or you out, Mum. Besides I'm sure Hermione has grown out of the majority of her clothes anyway." He blushed as he placed the dishes in the dishwasher "I seem to remember you gaining a few inches on me by the time I saw you again in Diagon Alley right before the third year."

"Nice save Potter," Hermione smirked as she joined him by the sink with her own dishes.

"Don't you mean Granger?" Harry beamed up at her his green eyes full of laughter.

Hermione groaned playfully as she wrapped her arms around Harry "What have I gotten myself into? Volunteering to add an annoying little brother to my innocent little family?"

"Meh, get back to me when you have six brothers Hermione." Ginny carried her dishes over pausing a moment at the older fashioned dishwasher before shrugging and rinsing her own plate and glass. "Besides how could you call Harry an annoying brother? I assure you that is Ron's job… Maybe Percy." Ginny grinned as she copied Hermione in loading the dishwasher before kissing Harry's cheek.

"Ron huh?" Hermione gave her husband a considering look.

"Or Percy." Ginny nodded.

"Well ladies why don't we name Percy the annoying brother? I mean come on Ron and I haven't even been given a chance to find our place in our new family." Harry winked at Hermione causing both girls to laugh.

"Agreed, Percy is the annoying brother you Mr. Granger are far too sweet." Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's middle as Emma cleared the empty containers from the table Ron having joined the others at the sink.

"Well, I nominate that our new family should pick a few movies to watch and gorge ourselves on popcorn and soda pop. All in favor?" Dan questioned as he ran a wet rag over the table.

"Aye!" Cried all six voices as the adults in children's bodies raced for the movie collection and were soon curled up on a few unzipped sleeping bags watching Batman and munching popcorn.

Dan and Emma cuddled behind the kids on the couch. Dan frowned as he felt Emma tremble. "What is it?" He whispered into her ear.

"I-I'm so happy right now Dan. Four wonderful and bright children. Adopting Harry and giving him a real family. I just… That woman, Tonks. She spoke of using obliviate like it was nothing. I'm afraid of losing this Dan…"

Daniel frowned as he looked down at the four dozing kids. "I think, we'll ask the kids if they can arrange a meeting with Snape. If anyone can keep us safe from the magicals it'll be him. Either way, I doubt that they'd be able to mess with our kids. I don't see them letting anything happen to us."

"You're right… I'm probably just being silly." Emma smiled as curled closer falling asleep with her head on his shoulder.

Dan, however, could not allow sleep to claim him as he watched over his new family. _I won't let anyone take them from me…_ An image came to his mind that caused him to smirk _I wonder which is faster, a wizard's curse or a bullet._


	17. Chapter 17

Harry yawned as he wiggled from the cuddle pile he had been part of last night and located his glasses. He shook his head to clear the sleepy feeling that clung to him as he headed to the bathroom to take care of his morning business. He smiled as he heard the mumblings of his sleepy wife following after him quite against her will. He wordlessly handed her one of the new toothbrushes he had found.

"Mm, thanks love." Ginny began to brush her teeth eyes half closed. If there one thing to say about the Weasleys they were by and large not early morning people. She spat out the paste before capturing her husband's lips for a chaste good morning kiss.

Harry pulled back after just a few moments and led her by hand to the kitchen "I was thinking scrambled eggs and bacon. Can you see what's in the fridge?"

"I'll help you if and only if you get me coffee." Ginny grumbled her arms around his bare chest and cheek resting on his back "Otherwise I'm dragging you back to the pile."

"I got it love, I got it." Harry laughed quietly and soon had some coffee going in the percolator for his grumpy wife.

It didn't take long for the smell and sound of sizzling bacon to rouse the rest of the sleepers Harry smiled as he offered a cup of coffee to a yawning Hermione who smiled and took a sip knowing that it was perfect before it even touched her lips.

"Thanks, Harry." Her voice was scratchy as she took another sip. Ron frowned squeezing her hand as they both sat at the table.

Emma yawned as she walked over to where Harry was finishing up breakfast. Ginny leaned against the counter mere inches from him nursing a cup of coffee. She shook her head with a smile and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Go on sit down I can dish everyone up."

With a simple smile, Harry nodded tugging Ginny to the table as he poured some orange juice for both himself and Ron. as Emma dished everyone up some eggs and bacon a pile of toast was also set on the table along with butter and jam.

After grabbing the newspaper from the porch Dan sat at the table. "So, what exactly are our plans today?"

After swallowing a bite of bacon and washing it down with another sip of coffee Ginny hummed. "We need to get that picture of Harry and myself taken we also need to go to Diagon Alley. Harry promised Hermione and me a bit of a muggle shopping spree."

"I also want to meet with the head of the Potter accounts Last time I didn't meet him until I was eighteen and he wasn't very happy. And that was after I paid for the damages we caused." Harry grinned guiltily at Hermione and Ron who glanced away.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Damages you caused? Exactly how did you three damage that huge bank?"

Hermione glanced up at her Mum and smiled nervously. "W-well it's part of a far longer story. But the short story is that Harry, Ron, and I broke into Gringotts. We had inside help but they betrayed us causing me to have a crazy idea."

Emma and Daniel just stared at each other as Ginny sighed. "They stole the dragon that was guarding that vault and flew out of Gringotts. Left a huge hole too."

With a wince, Harry nodded as his new Mum and Dad stared at him "Yeah, wasn't cheap to repair either. I did, however, get a seventy-five percent discount since I defeated Voldysnort. Anyway, I'm not certain if the Goblins will be able to tell if we've time traveled or not but, either way, I need to deal with a few things that I should have done last year." He took a gulp of his juice. "I think we should get the picture done before we leave. We might not have the time to do it when we get back." He frowned. "I-I wish we didn't have to go back to the school today. I...I feel like I'm home."

Ginny squeezed his hand as Emma got up and wrapped her arms around Harry squeezing him gently. "You _are_ home, Harry. As soon as the term is up you four will be coming home with us. Nothing and no one will change that."

"I believe you, Mum…"

* * *

"Alright, Harry back up a bit… right perfect now wrap your arms around Ginny, exactly Ginny back up half a step." Emma was instructing the two who were wearing two of Hermione's old robes. She peered at the picture of James and Lily. "Alright, Ginny place your right hand over both of Harry's alright… I think that's it. Take the picture, Danny."

Dan snaps a few different shots wanting to get the best one. "Alright get those robes off and let's head out."

Harry and Ginny pulled off the old robes and smoothed out the muggle type clothes they were wearing. Ginny had been able to borrow a pair of jeans and a shirt from Hermione. It was a style far closer to that which she was used to. "I just hope Mum doesn't think these are Ron's." She climbed in next to Harry followed by Hermione and finally Ron. Emma gave the back seat a look the kids were squeezed in but no one seemed too uncomfortable. _We're going to need a bigger car… maybe a wagon…_

"Why would your Mother think that they belong to your brother?" Daniel questioned as he started the car.

"Ah, well you see the magical world is… behind the muggle world when it comes to a lot of things. Including fashion. I remember we sent pictures from Harry and my honeymoon I was wearing a simple bikini. When we got home… Well, it wasn't an enjoyable time for either me or Harry. To Mum, a proper young lady shouldn't be showing herself off like that. Hermione gets a pass as she is muggle born but, yeah that's why."

"Ah, I see she expects you to wear a skirt the longer the better am I right?" Emma shakes her head at Ginny's nod. "Well, why don't we keep most of the normal muggle type clothes that you'll be buying at the house then?"

"You'd do that? Oh, that would be brilliant! Thank you, Mum, I'll buy a few knee-length skirts and tee shirts to have when we go to the burrow." Ginny beamed up at Emma who nodded turning back around.

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny as she rested her head on his shoulder. Hermione was mimicking her snuggled up to Ron who had a small frown on his lips after a moment Hermione raised her head.

"What is it? You've been thinking about something since we got up this morning." Hermione bit her bottom lip as Ron chuckled.

"Am I not allowed to think?" His smile fell as he noticed Hermione's worried look. "Alright, it's just… It's bothering me why your aunt looks so much like Bellatrix." Ron frowned as he felt Hermione shudder in his arm "Sorry kinda why I didn't want to say anything but… it's strange, is Jean simply a doppelganger or is there another reason?" He ran a hand through his hair a tick he had developed. "I think while we are at Gringotts you should have an inheritance test run Mione."

Hermione opened her mouth to object before she nodded. "You are probably right that it would be a good idea." She shrugged after a moment. "The worst thing that can happen is that they find nothing."  
Harry nods. "Well, then I guess we'll all be speaking with the head of my accounts. I'm sure Ragnok would be willing to perform the inheritance test for you, Hermione. Mum Dad? I'd like for you both to come as well."

"Of course did you think we were planning to simply wait in the lobby while all of you were back there doing who knows what? Not a chance Harry. As far as we are concerned you are already our son." Emma smiled reaching back and touching his arm.

They drove the rest of the way in silence walking into the busy Leaky Cauldron they weren't even spared a glance as they walked through. Harry took out his wand and tapped the proper bricks opening the door to Diagon Alley.

Ginny took Harry's hand as he led the way directly to the bank. The goblins outside scowled at him as they walked through the large doors. Harry walked up to the Goblin and politely cleared his throat.

"I need to speak with my account manager."

The goblin didn't look up from the paperwork he was doing. "Surname?"

"Potter," Harry said firmly causing the goblin to finally look up. Harry raised his fringe as the goblin nodded.

"This way Mr. Potter." The goblin headed through the door behind him. Harry grinned at his Mum and Dad as the group of them followed after the goblin to a very nice office. The single chair was quickly replaced with six. "Please sit all of you. May I offer you tea?"

They all nod and take the tea they are presented sipping it as they wait. After several moments a slightly taller goblin walks in gazing at them all with emotionless eyes before he catches sight of Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I must admit I was expecting to make your acquaintance last yes. Better a bit late than even later yes?"

Harry stood up and gave a nod of his head. "Head Goblin Ragnok you have my greatest apologies for this slight upon your bank and yourself. My first visit to your bank I was with Rubeus Hagrid who was not aware of the proper channels that were necessary regarding the Potter account. I also received no correspondence in regards to Gringotts. I have my own guesses why this may be and I'm certain you do as well."

"Indeed I do Mr. Potter. I do hope we can find a way around them during your visit today." Ragnok sat behind his desk and hummed as he gazed at them. "Well, well two soul bonds. How peculiar I assume there is more to that then appears Mr. Potter?"

Harry simply nodded before taking a final sip of tea. "Yes Sir, I'll be happy to explain everything to you later. Before we get started on the Potter vaults would it be possible for my Muggle-born friend Hermione to have an inheritance test?"

Ragnok raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Of course, of course. Not many a wizard or witch that are smart enough to realize most Muggle-borns are descended from squibs. Now I do need the young witch's parent's permission. May I assume that to be you both?" He turns to look to Emma and Daniel.

Emma nods. "Yes, I Emma Lynn Granger and my husband Daniel James Granger give full permission for our daughter Hermione Jean Granger to undergo any testing Gringotts requests."

"Very good. Very good." Ragnok takes out a small dagger. "If you'll simply prick your thumb Miss Granger and allow a single drop of blood to fall on this piece of parchment. If you have any magical blood other than your own a family tree will appear upon this parchment."

Hermione takes the small dagger and pricks her thumb with a wince allowing a single drop of blood to fall. They all watch as the parchment displays two family trees.

Ragnok chuckles. "Well, well, well… That doesn't happen often. You, Miss Granger, are of two well regarded magical families."

Hermione blinks as Emma and Dan look at each other. "T-two?" She finally squeaks out.

"Oh yes. As you can see both your Mother and Father have magic in their ancestry. On your Mother's side, it seems you are descended from the Squib son of Cygnus Black the second. We'll discuss what that means in regards to vaults later. However, your father's ancestor is far more… shall we say life changing?"

Hermione who was having trouble believing that she was a black shook herself internally "Life changing?"

"Oh my yes, you are the sole remaining descendant of the line of Dagworth-Granger. This makes you Heiress Dagworth-Granger of the Noble House of Dagworth-Granger. You along with Heir Potter will be making the magical world rather interesting I do believe." At the thought, the old goblin grinned.

* * *

 _Sorry, this took so long had some worse than normal health problems that took me out of commission for A bit. I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter. I know the idea of Hermione being the last Dagworth-Granger has been done before. But I don't think the idea of her being a Black has. Or, if it has not at the same time. For those interested, It is her Great Grandfather Marius Black. He was born a Squib._


	18. Chapter 18

_Guest-"Remember we're in our younger bodies"._  
 _What did you mean with this? They are 11 and 12 in functional bodies, they can have sex. You do not have to even mention the whole thing. Nobody would notice but when you bring it up, explain what you mean._  
 _Babies have an erection, as a girl, I had my first orgasm in the slide when I was 7, I lost my virginity when I was 11. I started menstruating when I was ten. My body was ready to bear children._

 _While it is true that they are technically in functional bodies the idea of 11 and 12-year-olds having sex or doing more than kissing makes me...squeamish, so while yes you are at least partly right. They won't be doing anything more then PG rated until Ginny is 13. And to be honest likely 14._

* * *

Hermione sat back in shock as she half listened to Harry and Ragnok discussing the Potter vaults. _Both Mum and Dad are from Magical families… Does that mean that I'm not truly a Muggleborn after all?_ She frowned at the thought. Ever since she had learned that she was a Witch she had been proud to say she was a Muggle-born. She smiled as she felt Ron rest his hand on her leg.

"Are you okay Mione? I know this has to be a shock." Ron scooted his chair closer to her and took her hand in his.

Hermione glanced over to where Harry was looking over some parchment and frowning she shook her head. "I'm alright Ron, just a bit of a shock. I'm just not certain if it was a good shock or not is all."

"Well, to be honest, it's a bit of a shock to me too love, I mean think about it. Ginny and Harry have always been Lady and Lord Potter-Black. They're used to it. But you and me we've always just been Hermione and Ronald." Ron finally shrugged after a moment. "I… do you think we can do it, Mione?"

After a few moments of thought, Hermione shook her head realizing exactly what her husband _wasn't_ saying. "We'll be just fine Ron. I was already planning to change the Magical world." Her lips curled into a smile which greatly reminded Ron of Crookshanks when he was given a bowl of cream. "It seems I was just handed a short cut."

All Ron could do was chuckle as he could almost see the plans forming in Hermione's head. _The Magical world isn't going to know what hit it._

"And now that we have settled this business Heir Potter I'd like to return to Heiress Dagworth-Granger." Ragnok inclined his head to Hermione as a scroll appeared on his desk. "You must understand Heiress Dagworth-Granger not even I was expecting to see you. It was previously believed that your Grandfather Lord Dagworth-Granger died childless. I believe it far more likely that he married a Muggle and bore a non-magical child."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "I'm afraid I don't know much about him other then he was the founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers." She shook her head. "There is less known about him then we were able to find about Nicholas Flamel last year." She paused and took a deep breath "This means I'm not Muggleborn doesn't it?"

"Are you Muggleborn… An interesting query. I think there are two answers to that. Both yes and no I think." Ragnok held up his hand to halt the questions he knew the young Heiress had. "Let us begin with the yes answer. You are a witch born to two non-magical or Muggle parents. That right there makes you Muggleborn. However, you are also born of The Blacks and the Dagworth-Grangers and that makes you a Halfblood. Much like Heir Potter. Truly, I believe it comes down to you and how you think of yourself." He smiled as Hermione simply nodded.

"I'm afraid your age means that there is little we can discuss when it comes to your vaults and such. We'll do so in great detail once you turn sixteen. You do however have a trust vault to get you through your remaining years of Hogwarts. Monies from both the Black and Dagworth-Granger vaults will be transferred into it once we conclude this meeting. All that remains is for the four of you to get your proper robes." Ragnok handed a scroll to both Hermione and Harry. "You will need to present this to Madame Malkin."

"Thank you Keeper Ragnok. I was hoping that I could be taken to my vault and since Hermione has her own now could we stop by hers as well?" Harry asked before he stood up placing the scroll into his pocket.

"But of course Heir Potter, go out to the lobby and ask Griphook to escort you and Heiress Dagworth Granger." Ragnok considered. "Heiress Dagworth-Granger if I were to include Heir Potter's banking information along with your own would you make certain he receives it?"

Hermione nodded briefly holding the scroll in her hand "Of course Keeper Ragnok you have my word."

"Very good, well then I'm afraid I have other appointments I must see to. You may see yourselves out." Ragnok paused a moment. "I do hope to see you all back here this summer so we can go into a more… in-depth discussion about your soulbonds? Yes, alright then." He gave a slight nod of his head before he stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

Dan looked up as the kids hurried over to them wincing at how green Hermione looked. "Bad time of it sweetheart?"

Hermione closed her eyes as she laid her head on Ron's shoulder. "I hate those blasted carts. There is a reason I don't play quidditch or ride roller coasters."

With a soft chuckle, Ginny rubbed her sister-in law's back "Don't worry Hermione, you can leave the quidditch to Harry, Ron, and me. As for roller coasters." She shrugged. "Well, you remain the only one of us to go on one." She paused "Mum, Dad? Could we go to a muggle amusing park this summer?"

"Amusement park Ginny." Emma corrected her gently before smiling. "I don't see why we couldn't. It sounds like a lot of fun! What do you think Dan?"

Dan was giving Hermione a few sips of water as he looked up with a smile, "I think it sounds like a plan."

"Don't worry love. I'll stay with you while Harry and Gin ride those Rolla costers?" Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione as the six walked out of the back headed for Madam Malkin's

"Roller coaster… and thanks Ron I was about to say I'd go on it with you, even though I'm really not crazy for them." Hermione smiled up at him as they walked into the shop to be greeted by Madam Malkin herself.

"Bit early in the year for me to see to be seeing Hogwarts students. Is there a problem?" She directed her query towards Dan and Emma to the surprise of Hermione. Normally she had found that wizards and Witches would speak to her when she was with her parents.

 _I never will truly understand Witches and Wizards, and being one doesn't entirely help._

Emma handed over the scrolls that Ragnok had handed Harry and Hermione. "We just left a meeting at the bank. My daughter had an inheritance test and Ragnok said to give these to you." Emma paused "Also, my husband and I are going to need robes for a meeting that we are expecting at some point during the Summer."

Madam Malkin took the scrolls from Emma and broke open the seal using her fingernail. She frowned as she read the message within before nodding to herself and opened the second. "Alright shouldn't take a moment. We'll start with Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Up on the stools dears."

Harry frowned at the stools before he felt his hand squeezed by Ginny. "Think they are close enough?"

A small shrug answered him. "If they aren't we'll ask Madam Malkin to move them closer." Ginny climbed onto one of the stools watching as Harry did the same. She stretched her right hand out with a wince feeling dizzy all of a sudden. _Harry…_ A single drop of sweat trailed down as Harry's stool moved until they were able to touch fingertips.

 _I'm here Gin, I got you_

Ginny looked up in surprise. _Harry? Y-you can hear me?_

Harry hesitated a moment before giving a small nod. He gripped at Ginny's fingertips as they watched Madam Malkin frown before slipping a robe over both of them. Interrupting their hold on one another for a split second.

"May I assume that you two are similar in that you need to be within touching distance?" Madam Malkin asked Ron and Hermione as she sent her magical tape measures on Harry and Ginny.

"Yes Ma'am, Professor Dumbledore says that we have a soul bond due to Harry and Ron saving our lives," Hermione answered smiling as Ron gave her hand a squeeze. _The easiest way to explain It really._

 _You aren't wrong about that Mione._

 _Ron? I… Are we speaking in our minds?_ Hermione turned to face Ron she bit her bottom lip as he gave a small shrug.

 _I guess? I mean, You can hear me and I'm not speaking aloud._ Ohy _, I hope this doesn't mean you can read my mind. I'd think it'd cause you a right fit love._

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, _A fit?_

 _Well yeah, I don't clean in here much. But I expect your mind is like a library._

A small giggle escaped Hermione as she and Ron took Harry and Ginny's spots. _Maybe parts of it._ She admitted with a blush.

 _Nothing to be ashamed of Love._ Ron intertwined his fingertips with Hermione's as best he could with a grin.

Hermione stared down at the floor a small smile tugging at her lips. After several minutes of silence, they were replaced by her parents. She tugged Ron over to the racks "What color robes should we get?" She paused "Any color but orange."

Ginny snickered at her brother's frown. "Ron, I know this is hard for you to hear but we have red hair. That limits some colors we can wear and look good in." She held a dark green robe up to Harry and then herself. "What do you think Hermione?"

"It looks alright but what about these?" Hermione began looking at the racks as Harry and Ron in the wisdom of all men shopping with their wives decided to simply agree with anything they liked.

* * *

It had taken a while but the six of them left Madam Malkin's shop Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had two new pairs of robes one set were the traditional Hogwarts Black and the other was obviously met for more fancy occasions but were still a slight step down from their old dress robes. Ginny had decided upon a silver color for herself and Harry. A close match to the color their Patronus would take. The big difference with their new robes was the Potter family crest over the chest on the silver set and on the left shoulder of their new Hogwarts robes.

Hermione and Ron's new robes were the same as Harry and Ginny's except that theirs were dark green with the Dagworth-Granger crest. Emma and Dan had decided on a pair of sky blue robes the Dagworth-Granger crest over their hearts along with the Potter crest.

"Well, I think that's about as much as I can take of Diagon Alley." Dan grinned down at the kids. "I think were promised a shopping spree?"

Harry quietly groaned even as he grinned when the three women in his life cheered.

* * *

Emma looked up at the clock and wrapped her arms around her kids holding them close. "We'll see you in the next few days for the custody hearing. Jean is confident it'll be heard on Tuesday. Talk to Professor Snape. Maybe he can give you four detention or something."

"We'll be okay Mum, I promise we'll figure out somehow to be here." Harry smiled up at her as Hermione nodded.

"Don't worry Mum, None of us would miss Harry being permanently removed from his Aunt and Uncle for anything!"

"I've got the picture for Sirius Harry. We'll make a nice spot in the backyard where he'll be comfortable." Dan smiled holding the picture out to Harry.

"I-It looks amazing, Almost exactly like the one of my Mum and Dad." Harry shook his head as he slipped it into his back pocket. "If this doesn't work I don't think anything will." He hesitated a moment before giving Dan a tight hug. "Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime son, anytime." Dan returned the hug before hugging the other three. "We'll hold onto your new clothes until you come home. We've got a whole summer ahead of us."

"Mum will probably be over a lot to plan the wedding with you Mum." Ginny grins. "No, that isn't going to get confusing at all!"

"Well, I think Molly and I'll be able to handle it, Ginny." Emma glanced again at the clock. "It's just about time. We love you four so very much."

Harry felt his mouth grow dry before he wrapped his arms tight around Emma. "I love you, Mum. We'll be home soon."

Ginny took Harry's hand and squeezed gently "Bye Mum, Bye Dad." With a half turn and a crack they vanished.

"Take care of Hermione for me Ron. Don't let her lose herself in her studies too much." Dan smiled clapping Ron on the shoulder.

"I promise Dan, maybe I'll be able to help her appreciate flying." Ron grinned as Hermione looked outraged.

"Ronald!"

"Flying Mione, just flying. Not like what Harry and Ginny do!"

"Well… maybe." Hermione took Ron's hand before turning to her Mum. "We'll see you on Tuesday!" And with another half turn and a crack they two vanished from sight.

* * *

 _Sorry, this took so long. Been in and out of the Doctors office having tests done. Not to mention I had the worse Writer's block for this chapter. I hope it came out alright. Next chapter won't take nearly this long!_


End file.
